The Longer I Run
by Cayran
Summary: Jack Frost has always been the one to adapt. He's adapted to solitude, constant traveling, and sleeping in trees. Now, thanks to the turning of tables, Jack has to adapt again - to the Guardians, to his new found family. A collection of one-shots centered around Jack Frost's relationship with the big four. (Everything ranging for angst to humor! Suggestions welcomed!)
1. Of Kisses and Shrugs

"What'a mean ya' ain't neva' kissed no one, Frost?"

E. Aster Bunnymund snorted.

It was the most absurd thing Bunny had heard all day. Hell, it was the most absurd thing he'd heard all bloody month, and here, standing in front of him was the very boy that insisted that such nonsense was true.

"And here I thought ya' went around nippin' on folks' noses and what not. Where'd that phrase come from anyway?"

Jack shifted his weight uncomfortably underneath his rival's penetrating gaze, his hands fidgeting with his fingernails, picking at dirt that never was. His blue eyes glanced to the side and lips pursed, though the youth kept his jaw clinched.

"Don' know..." he murmured, shrugging his bony shoulders lazily.

The rabbit shook his head, emitting another audible snort, arms crossing over his furry chest. "Ah' don' believe ya'." He taunted, lips cocking upwards in a sideways smirk.

This earned Bunny a tense glare from the frosted youth - a response the rabbit had hoped for. The child's nose scrunched in a slight pout, and Jack folded his arms in defense. What was so hard to believe? Surely he wasn't the only one. It wasn't as if kissing was an everyday occurrence for any of them; _them_ being the Guardians, of course.

Jack squinted as Bunny continued to smirk, and he scoffed, exhaling through his nose like a bull being cornered in a ring. This was plum ridiculous.

"Why not?" Jack snipped, "I don't see you puckering up cotton tail. You don't have room to say a thing!" The teenager's testy mood was getting the best of him, and the Easter Bunny definitely noticed. Bunny was nearly about to jest about this being Jack's "time of the month," but the rabbit held his tongue, knowing that although he _loved_ picking fun at his younger comrade, some remarks were best kept to one's self. He'd definitely use it some other time though. Jack did act like puberty pissed girl sometimes. Nevertheless, Bunny's left eyebrow cocked and he rolled one shoulder back.

"Who am I gonna kiss, hmmm? There ain't none of my kind around anymore kid, and I sure ain't smootchin' yer pasty ass." He chided, observing the boy with a smug expression. "Though, might I add that I have done enough kissin' and twitterpatin' ta' last me a lifetime."

"Twit-a-whata?" Jack mumbled, looking confused. Though, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. He had seen rabbits do "it" before, and even the idea of Bunny, his Bunny, doing anything remotely similar...yea no. That was an image he didn't want to think of. Jack shook his head at the thought, eyes peering up at the large rabbit from behind dark eyelashes hesitantly.

"Twiterpa...neva' mind kid." Bunny huffed and closed his eyes, "Ah ain't got time ner' the patience to explain it to ya."

The rabbit shifted his weight from one foot to the next, and tilted his head. "You serious though? Nobody? Ya' ain't kissed or been with a single soul?" It seemed unlikely. Even Sandy of all people had cozied up to another before.

Jack shook his head, white hair bouncing with the movement, confirming once more that he was indeed as innocent as they came.

"How come?"

The winter spirit paused, the simple question rolling across his brain over and over. Bunny could tell that Jack was deep in thought, but Jack sighed and shrugged again, the motion becoming one of habit now-a-days. "I just haven't, I guess." He replied.

"Even in ya' past? Ya' know, when ya' were human?"

Another shrug. "I don't remember."

And he didn't. Jack remembered his mother, his sister, and even his father on occasion, but girls and potential lovers? No. It was possible that he had been with another, after all, when he had died, he had been 17, or 18 years old. Boys now-a-days experienced their first kisses at ages much younger than that, so yes, it was possible that _human_ Jack had kissed another. But Jack Frost? No, not that he could ever recall.

Jack hesitated. The fact that Bunny didn't reply with a snarky comeback made him uncomfortable. The silence itself was unnerving, but worse, Bunny's shoulders deflated slightly and he looked at Jack, a hint of pity glinting in his eyes. Jack didn't want that look. He hadn't told Bunny his secret in hopes of acquiring pity. He had told Bunny because he wanted _advice_. He wanted to know what it was like. The rabbit usually gave him a straight answer, something he could work with without feeling awkward, but today the numbers weren't adding up.

"Well?"

"Well what, kid?" Bunny replied, tilting his head to the side with a huff. He mentally kicked himself for bringing up Jack's past, but he honestly didn't know what the boy was comfortable with, and what he wasn't. It was always touch and go with the winter spirit. Nevertheless, the kid seemed to not put much thought into it.

"Is...is it so shocking?" Jack questioned, wetting his lips. "I mean, surely I'm not the only one, right? It's not just me..."

The Easter bringer shook his head and chuckled lowly, reaching out to ruffle Jack's mop top of a hair style.

" 'Fraid so."

Jack nearly deadpanned. His jaw loosened and hung slightly open while big baby blues regarded the Pooka with a wide eyed expression.

"WHAT? Seriously? No...I don't..." Jack stuttered, refusing to believe anything else. "_Really?_"

The large Pooka nodded, chuckling again as he sat back on his haunches. Was it really that hard to believe? Obviously so. Jack acted as if he the mere idea of them, his _family_, being with another was impossible. Three hundred years of solitude did more damage than Bunny thought. Poor kid.

Bunny gulped down his brief twinge of guilt and eyed the boy square on, nodding again.

"Really really, Snowflake. All of us, Tooth, North, Sandy - we've all at least had a kiss befo'."

"With who?" Jack insisted, clambering up onto the nearest stool, his limbs trying to relax against the wooden frame in a gangly mess.

"Well," Bunny began, biting down on his lower lip, "it ain't really ma' place ta' tell ya' kid. BUT," he continued, noticing he obvious disappointment already masking the frost child's face, "I guess a few secrets between mates ain't gonna hurt, is it?"

Jack's face lit up. He leaned forward, gripping the edges of the stool to keep his balance, though both he and Bunny knew that if Jack could sit atop a stick, he could very well maintain his balance on a stool without any trouble at all. It was more of a reflex motion, his excitement getting the best of him.

"Who were they Bunny, who were they?"

Bunny openly smiled, allowing himself to gaze fondly down at the immortal child. Jack's child like inquisitive impulse made it nearly impossible to keep up the stern front, and Bunny found himself leaning closer to the white haired wonder, bending down to his level as he would when interacting with a child Sophie's age.

"You really wanna know **that** bad?"

Jack nodded feverishly, his head bobbing every which way, his enthusiasm getting the best of him.

The rabbit chuckled, his face only inches away from the child's. Bunny quickly glanced around the room they occupied, making it look as if what he was about to tell Jack was to remain between the two of them - a secret he was telling him in confidence. Jack caught the hint instantly, and his eyes quickly did the same. After a brief scan, Jack's gaze fell on the rabbit once more and he winked and nodded, letting Bunny know he understood. Guy code, and what not.

"Well," Bunny breathed, wrapping a single furry arm around the pale child's cold neck, "You eva' heard o' motha' nature?"

Jack nodded.

"I heard North shacked up with er' once, right afta' he became a Guardian. Befo' though, I am perdy sure North had a wife when he was human." Bunny figured that was where the rumors of a Ms. Clause came about, though North never mentioned her. "Etha' way, tha' point is dat North and Nature enjoyed each otha's company mo' than once."

Jack snickered, clasping a over his mouth to stifle the giggles. His maturity level was at an all time low. He was undoubtably taking the information as any kid half his age would, and Bunny had to once again remind himself that he was indeed dealing with just that, a kid. A kid that could very much seem like a hot headed teen in his prime at one moment, and a ten year old rascal the next.

"And Tooth," Bunny began, Jack immediately perking up in interest. "She done like ta' talk about it, but she fell for a mortal a long time ago. Sorta."

Jack regarded Bunny curiously.

"She had this one mortal man dat' continued to believe in her long afta' he was no longa' considered a child. He worshiped her really, and Toothy being the gal she is mistook curiousity fo' affection and flirted with tha' guy. Kissed em' too, I'm positive." Bunny ended it there, his nose twitching slightly.

Jack could tell that there was a great deal that Bunny wasn't telling him, but he figured it best not to pry. He didn't want to seem overly zealous.

"And Sandy?" Jack inquired, hoping the change in subject would help ease his thoughts away from Tooth's said lover.

Bunny smirked, his eyes glancing at the winter spirit mischeviously. There was a reason he had saved Sandy's tell for last, and Bunny nearly snickered at the thought of it.

"Mermaids mate."

Jack blinked. "Mer...wait, what?"

"You heard me Snowflake. Mermaids."

Jack eyed the Pooka sceptically, scanning the rabbit's face as if waiting for his compainion to burst out laughing with a gleeful shout of **I got ya'!** He didn't though, and staired back, a smug smirk ever present on his lips.

"Mermaids aren't real though, Bunny." He said mater-o-factly.

"Corse' they are," he replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. "They're all down south, ya' know, near tha' Caribbean and tha' Bahamas. I've even seen a few round' Australia."

The frosted youth blinked again, trying to piece the puzzle together, though, he supposed that his lack of knowing there exsistance was due to the fact that traveling south really wasn't a priority of his. He couldn't make it snow in the Bahamas, and he very well couldn't last long down there without getting sick. The last time he even _dared_ to go below the equator he ended up with a fever that lasted an entire week. He wasn't interested in dealing with that again.

Pursing his lips, Jack crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "If they're real then, how did Sandy get mixed up with them?"

Bunny raised his eyebrows and gestured nonchalantly, acting as if it really shouldn't be all that difficult for Jack to understand. "Mermaids are seductive little sirens, Jackie boy. A simple song and a bat of their eyelashes send mortals into a mindless frenzy. Even though Sandy is immune to their seduction, he still finds em' pretty mate. Hell, if ya' wanna know the truth, Sandy still visits em' every now and then."

To Jack, Sandy really didn't seem like the kind that would be interested in such creatures, but then again, he figured that even a man made of sand would have urges every now and then. Once again, Jack found himself trying to rid his brain of images he didn't quite want, but smirked regardlessly.

Men were **men**, mortal or immortal.

"You sure mermaids don't migrate north every now and then, kangaroo?" Jack asked, a hint of playfulness making his voice rise with the question. His eyes matched his tone, and the winter spirit rested his chin in his hand as he he focused on Bunny, throwing him another wink. The rabbit's ears twitched at the question, and even more so in response to Jack's ever annoying nick name, and Bunny cocked an eyebrow, pulling back from the child.

"Don' think so mate. Sorry. Though, call me kangaroo one more time and I'll be sure to have one of em' swallow ya' whole."

Jack loved it, getting up Bunny's skin...or fur. Whatever. He released a bright laugh, tossing his head back, though his giggle fest was cut short when a furry paw took hold of his chin, making the boy look at the Pooka once more.

"There may not be no mermaids around dis place Frostbite, but I'm sure Tooth would happily pucker up fo' ya."

Jack's eyes widdened.

Bunny look satisfied, knowing he had the upper hand once more. "Want me ta' go find er' fo' ya? I'm sure she's boppin' round here somewhere..."

"NO!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up on the stool, holding his hands up as if shushing the rabbit.

"Why not?" Bunny replied, eating this up. "I know she finds ya' plum adorable. Why, it'd be cute, don't ya think? Eh, TOOTH!" The Pooka grinned, shouting the fairy's name. "TOOTH! Come ermmph...!" A pale hand plastered itself firmly to Bunny's mouth before he could finish, it's owner jumping and clinging to Bunny's fur as he tried to stifle the rabbit's call.

"Shut it Bunny!" Jack chided, eyes wide and alert as he looked and listened for the humming of wings or a rainbow of colors, hoping Tooth hadn't heard.

Bunny jerked his head away, trying to free his mouth from Jack's fingers, his paws grabbing the boy's blue hoodie and pushing him back. Although his eyes contorted in annoyance, any time his mouth found an opening, Bunny laughed. This was priceless.

"But...mmph...Jack! It'll be...**great**!" The rabbit managed to get out, breathing between pauses. Finally, after quite a bit of wrestling, Bunny felt Jack's grip on him loosen, and Bunny took hold of the wrist against his cheek, forcing the boy's hand away. The Pooka quickly snatched the frosted youth up by the back of his hoodie before he succeeded in clinging to him again, and he lifted him up, their faces inches apart. Jack didn't fight back and simply hung their limply, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Now now Frosty, why ya' actin' this way? Yer the one dat brought this whole conversation up, so let Tooth do it if she wants ta' mate. Let me ask er'."

"Ask me what?" A third party had entered the room, and both Guardians quickly shifted their attention to her. Tooth **had** heard. They hadn't even noticed Tooth come in, and usually Bunny with his "sonar" ears as Jack called them, would have heard her coming from a mile away. Bunny immediately greeted the pixie with a smile, while a warm blush crept up the winter spirit's naturally cold face, turning his cheeks a dark purple. He had no exit - no way of avoiding this, and Jack looked down, eluding eye contact.

"Oh, hey Toothy," Bunny mused, lowering Jack to the floor. He kept his paw firmly on the child's back, keeping him from darting out of the room. "Frostbite here has a dilemma."

The fluttering fairy eyed them curiously, immediately darting to Jack's side, invading his personal space as usual. Tooth seemingly took a face to face conversation literally.

"Whats wrong Jack? Everything okay?" She asked, bawling her fists together in front of her as she fluttered back and forth.

The winter sprite refused to look at her, his cheeks still purple.

"Bunny?" Tooth glanced up at the Rabbit.

Grinning, the Pooka ruffled Jack's hair.

"Well Tooth, Snowflake..." He paused, feeling the kid flinch under his hold, "he ain't neva' been kissed. Not that he can remember at least."

"Bunny, _shut up_." Jack murmured lowly, practically warning the rabbit to not say another word.

Tooth didn't get it. Why did this concern her? She creased her brow as her tail feathers flicked. Nevertheless, her face lit up and she smiled, practically cooing as she flitted closer to Jack.

"Awe Sweet Tooth, it's okay! A little darling like yourself should easily find a sweet little..."

"Why don' you kiss em' Toothy." Bunny interrupted, earning a wide eyed look from both the fairy and the boy.

Right to the point.

"Me?"

"Yea, you. Betta' then em' going down ta' visit the mermaids with Sandy, right? He'll melt."

Tooth licked her lips, eyelashes fluttering in rhythm with her wings. The thought of Jack, _her_ little Sweet Tooth stealing kisses from mermaids made the feathers around her neck ruffle in distaste, and Tooth visibly bristled. No. She wouldn't have it. Jack was theres. He was theres to protect, love, nurture, and she'd be damned if she let him around those...winches.

"No no..." She murmured under her breath, mostly to herself, "we can't have that."

Then, as if something clicked, Tooth beamed, smiling from ear to ear. She darted around Bunny before settling in front of Jack again, her feathers perked and her eyes alert. Her movements were always fast, always random.

"Of course!" She blurted, nodding. "Of course I'll kiss him!"

Jack's head shot up, shocked.

"What...? Really?" He said, honestly taken aback.

"Well, I'll be." Bunny snickered.

Tooth nodded frantically, resting a tiny hand on the boy's shoulder. "Only if you are okay with it Jack. Kisses are special after all, especially your first one."

The winter spirit regarded her with a hesitant expression. It wasn't as if he didn't want Tooth to kiss him, on the contrary, he was more than okay with it. This was just all so sudden and unexpected. He hadn't fathomed this happening when he brought the topic up to Bunny, though he wasn't at all disappointed with the outcome. He'd never let Bunny know that though. God only knows what shit the Rabbit would try to pull with him if he knew.

But a kiss, a kiss _was_ special.

In observing humans, Jack had come to note that they had many different kisses. Kisses when greeting friends, kisses for family members, kisses when saying goodbye, and of course, kisses when in love. He didn't want to give Tooth the wrong kiss. She deserved the right one, whatever that may be. He wasn't sure. Still, Jack didn't want to mess up. He didn't want to regret his first kiss.

Peering up at the fairy from behind white bangs, Jack slowly nodded, offering her a soft yet bashful smile. "Okay."

The tooth fairy relaxed into a gentle smile, and the hand on Jack's shoulder gently moved upwards to rest on the curve if his cheek, just above his jawline. Tooth noticed that despite him always being cold to the touch, she could feel a tad bit of warmth emitting from his purple blush, teasing her fingers.

"What...what do I need to do? Sit, stand? I...I don't know," he stuttered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, not quite sure what to do with himself.

"Just relax sweetie," Tooth reassured, her thumb stroking over the pale cheek. "Just relax."

Jack's mouth twitched into a crooked smile, and before he could utter another word, Tooth leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his. The sprite sucked in a breath through his nose, his eyes wide although hers had closed. Within a moment though, his body relaxed, and his baby blues hid behind lids, his shoulders going slack.

Tooth's kiss was feathery and soft to the touch. It hadn't been passionate, overly zealous, or long. It had been right. Long enough whereas Jack grew comfortable, frost spreading out from his blue lips, tickling her chin, but short enough as to not make it awkward. Bunny sat quietly, holding his breath as this all took place in front if him. He almost wondered if it was his business to be there at all, but as quickly as it had happened, Tooth was pulling away leaving Jack with a dazed yet content expression.

Jack blinked slowly, his fingers lightly touching his bottom lip where the warmth still lingered.

"Well?" Bunny broke the silence, ears erect. "How was it Snowflake?"

The winter spirit smacked his lips and looked up, eyes blank and face unreadable. This left Tooth with an uneasy feeling, her fingers fidgeting as she hovered only a foot away from the youth. Bunny just figured the boy was speechless. Although long ago, the Pooka remembered how he was when he encountered his first female. He was a blubbering mess. Jack seemed to be no different. Jack, although he hadn't said a word looked relaxed, and that in itself hinted enough.

Then, it happened.

A slow, albeit big smile spread across the white haired wonder's face, revealing pearly whites that nearly made Tooth shove her hands in his mouth on sight. First, the boy looked at Bunny, his smile making the anthropomorphic rabbit slightly uncomfortable. Then, his neck craned to focus his attention on Tooth.

"Hey..." he slurred, his grin expanding.

Yep, the boy liked it.

Bunny nearly caved in on himself laughing, his paws clinching his stomach as his muscles flexed with the boom of each chuckle. He swatted at tears forming in the crease of his eyes as he paused, trying desperately to hold it in. He couldn't though, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh Sheila!" Bunny hiccuped, having to hold in another onslaught of giggles due to the fact that Jack's expression hadn't changed. "Good luck with that!"

He had a feeling that Tooth would have a permanent shadow for the rest of the evening, and funny enough, he really didn't think she'd mind. Either way, Bunny had a new **something** against Jack now, and the kid definitely wasn't ever going to live this moment down.

Nope, Bunny had dirt on the kid; some serious **dirt**.

* * *

**And vwala! Just the first of MANY one-shots to come. :D**

**Honestly, I have no clue where I got this idea. I think it just came to me driving to and from work, and I thought it cute enough to try and write. I hope you all liked it!**

**I know I didn't get North or Tooth's back stories right, so don't pester me about that, alright? I just made it up. I haven't yet had the time to really read their real back stories, so I came up with my own to go with the story. I do know quite a bit of Pitch's now, so hopefully that'll come into play soon. ;)**

**At any rate, I have some angsty hurt/comfort in the works next, so please stick around! Leave a comment - let me know what you want to see! **

**~ Cay. **


	2. Deep in the Mountains

It was cold, dreadfully so. All northern birds had migrated southward, or were in the process of doing so, and the last few leaves of fall were dropping, leaving trees dead. Days and cool nights were slowly shifting to simply being _cold _in the mid-eastern region of North America. It sent it's residence in a flight for sweaters and boots - anything to sheild their bodies from nipping breezes. Some humans though, embraced it. The ones living within the small towns of the Appalachan Mountains welcomed the cool air - their enviroment and tourism on a booming rise as "skii" season set in.

Jack Frost liked these people. He liked them because they _welcomed_ him. Snow excited them, and the prospect of an eventful winter season helped their communities survive. Snowboard sales went up, and every vacation cabin from the tip of Virginia to the southern region of North Carolina had been booked.

The winter spirit figured that he'd do the mountaineers a favor and bring a little wintery mix to the area just to help with the transition of fall to winter. It would be nothing special really - maybe a bit of snow, an inch or two, topped with a tad bit of sleet. Sleet he found if falling prior to a good layer of snow helped with sledding. The kids seemed to enjoy it, though most adults considered it messy. As long as the children were happy though, he could care less if it made the earth a little muddy a day or two afterwards.

Riding the wind over the Blue Ridge Mountains, Jack dipped downwards, admiring the beauty of the landscape. He had to admit that the setting sun, mixed with the dark hues of approaching snow clouds enhanced the bluish tone of the rolling hills, giving way to the nick name the mountain range had come to posess. It was spectacular really, and the the winter spirit pulled back, pausing mid air as his eyes took it all in.

Each place - each city, continent, country, landscape, and town all had something worth admiring, and Jack Frost took note of them all. He supposed he noticed due to the fact that he was internally connected to the world as all elementals were, but subconciously it was due to the fact that he still possessed a child's ability to notice _everything_. Every color, every sound, the smell of rain, the kiss of wind, **everything**. If it involved nature, he noticed.

Blinking, the spirte breathed in the cool air and darted downwards, his feet touching the cold earth ever so gently. Upon impact, frost crawled across the dirt path, cruntching leaves and snapping sticks. Trees lined the mountain passage in every direction, and the echo of screech owls and prowling coyotes littered the night air. Jack loved it. He loved it because he was _apart_ of it. No cozy bed in Santoff Clausen could replace his primial drive, and the child smiled, twirling his staff to summon the first round of snow.

The brief sent of smoke and...something else caused Jack to spin and pause in his snow making, his head tilting as he analyzed the smell. Fresh snowflakes enhanched the sprite's senses, and Jack could tell that the smoke wasn't anything to worry about. Most likely the smell was caused by nearby campers, though curiousity got the best of him, and Jack found himself wanting to make sure. The nearby animals didn't seem to be worried by the scent so Jack took his time, tip toeing through the forest, ocassionally glancing up at the moon through bare branches.

In a matter of minutes, Jack came upon a small tent with three humans bundled up around an equally small fire. Although Jack knew they couldn't see him due to their age, he crouched a good distance away, watching them. Jack's dark eyebrows rose as he observed their faces, silently guessing their ages. Their laughter and remanicing caused Jack to grin. He leaned forward, one foot slightly infront of the other while one hand dug into the dirt, feeling the earthy substance between his fingers. He honestly had no clue what they were talking about, and the twang in their accents didn't help. Nevertheless, their contentment pleased the boy, and he relaxed his stance.

"They look like their having _fun_."

Jack sucked in a sharp breath and visibly flinched at the voice, his fingers tightening around his staff. Slowly his head turned, though he knew the voice without having to look.

Pitch.

"Go away." Jack spat, eyes cutting at the dark figure. Jack stood straight, though he kept most of his body turned away from the Nightmare King as if hoping to shield the three campers from him. Of course his skiny frame and their lack of believing wouldn't do any good in Jack's attempt to protect them, but his posture remained rigid by instinct.

"I think not." Pitch breathed, glancing around the forest as if he admired it, _mocking_ it. Jack's upper lip twitched at this. "I'm just enjoying a casual strole is all, Frost. The night air is refreshing, is it not? Rather _haunting _around these parts if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you."

Jack Frost was very well acqauinted with the ghost stories and folk lore that originated in these parts. Stories of headless women wandering, looking for their heads and lost lovers. Stories of never ending battles between different native american nations, and stories of slave owners carrying lanterns, looking for runaways. All of these spirits were said to haunt the area, and people claimed to experience..._things_ when the forest grew quiet. The humans said that such stories gave the Appalachia's character, and most who visited commented on the mysterious vibe the mountain's possessed. They called it haunting. Jack wasn't fond of the term, and Pitch knew it.

"What do you want?" The winter spirit asked shortly. The silence had been broken, but the tension was undoubtably still there.

The grey man's face pealed back into a senister smile, pointed teeth glinting in the moonlight. No matter how many times Jack encountered the boogieman, he hadn't gotten use to his smile. The smile sent a shiver up his spine, though the child's face remained scrunched.

"By now you should know Jack, or are you in denial?"

Jack's knuckles turned white from gripping his staff.

"I want you," Pitch stated, amber eyes cutting. "Or, to be more specific, I want you gone."

Jack's snarl morphed into a smirk, eyes twinkling as if he considered Pitch's words to initiate a competition or sorts. A competition of survival. Jack knew how to survive. He had survived three hundred plus years on his own; he figured he could last a while longer.

"Good luck with that!" Jack completely faced Pitch now, his body blocking the three humans from Pitch's view. "Theres no water close by Pitch."

"True," the Boogieman mused, eyebrows raising as if he considered the thought. It amused him that the winter sprite thought he had the upper hand. The boy always seemed to think that, regardless of the fact that Pitch knew Jack stood no chance. Not tonight at least. Not tonight. "But there is a fire."

Jack went rigid.

Pitch took a step closer. He took the boy's silence as a cue to continue.

"Lets make this simple." He began, tongue sliding over his lips slowly. "How about you hand that stick of yours over, boy." Pitch held out his hand, slender grey fingers twitching, coaxing the winter spirit to do as he asked.

Instead, Jack brought his staff closer to his body, cradling it against his chest. The lithe boy crouched, eyes sharp and feral. Quite frankly, he didn't look like Jack at all. If describable, Jack looked _wild_; like one of the skittish animals that inhabited the forest. The Guardians wouldn't have recognized him.

"What makes you think I'll just hand it over to _you_?" The sprite hissed, teeth clinched.

Pitch smiled again, an open palm still held out towards Jack while the other motioned to the humans behind him. "Take a look child."

Although Jack didn't want to cooperate, afraid that Pitch would snatch his staff away if he dared to allow his gaze to follow the out stretched finger, Jack's curiosity got the best of him, and he turned. The moment his eyes fell upon the campers, he sucked in a shaky breath.

One of the Nightmare King's black tendrils teased the small fire, the flames dancing and crackling in response to the black sand's movement. Jack wasn't at all familiar with fire as an element itself, but it looks as if the fire _liked_ the darkness. It flickered brightly, and each time the tendril curled amongst the charred wood, the flames danced higher, a sudden and unwelcomed warmth spreading through the night sky. The humans didn't seem to notice though. Why would they? Their attention was elsewhere.

"You see," Pitch cooed, Jack daring not to look back at him. "Cold isn't the only thing that darkness goes well with. Fire responds to darkness as well, after all, fire, like ice, is destructive."

"What are you saying?" Jack slightly turned, his eyes darting back and forth between the Boogieman and the humans, unsure as to whom he should keep a closer eye on.

Pitch smirked. "What I am _saying_ is that if you don't hand me your staff Jack, I'll be sure to make their camping trip one to remember."

Jack Frost's face fell. His wild expression had morphed into one of fear and confusion, Pitch sensed the sudden change. Although the mortals weren't children, Jack felt obligated to protect them. Child or no child, he couldn't bare the thoughts of letting harm come to them. They were innocent in this, and the prospect of future screams laced in pain made the sprite shudder.

But this was his _staff_ Pitch wanted. His channel, his life line. The thoughts of Pitch taking hold of it again nearly made the boy sick.

"What if I say no?" Jack murmured, voice low and dangerous.

Pitch's shoulders shifted on the lines of a shrug, though his eyes darted towards the small group, gesturing with his head to one in particular.

"See that one there? The blonde?" Pitch gave Jack time to focus on the girl. "I've already sensed her fear Jack. It seems she lost her brother in a fire. She misses him."

Jack's shoulders deflated.

"I thought that you of all people would understand...after all,"

"_Stop it_!" Pitch didn't get to finish. The frigid youth made a noise on the lines of a growl, eyes baring into the Nightmare King's skull. If _only_ looks could kill.

"If you give me your staff Jack," Pitch began calmly, "I promise she'll not suffer the same fate. Not tonight at least - not by me. It is up to you though. It is all up. to. **you**."

Jack bit his lower lip. He was conflicted. Either he handed his staff over to Pitch, or the girl and her companions burned. Either he suffered unimaginable pain, or they died. Both didn't seem like grade A choices to Jack, but a sudden and unwelcomed **pop** of the camp fire behind him told Jack that he didn't have much time left. A choice _had_ to be made, and he'd have to endure the consequences whatever they may be.

So he chose.

With a heavy sigh, the boy closed his eyes and flipped the staff into the open palm of his enemy. Pitch chuckled, making him cringe.

"Theres a good boy. I _knew_ you'd make the _right_ decision. Such a good little Guardian. Your friends would be so _proud_."

Jack kept his head down.

"Look at me." Pitch snapped, nudging the child's chin upwards with the staff - teasing him. It was as if he was dangling the very thing Jack wanted most in front of him, only to jerk it away the moment Jack felt like snatching it back. It was _mean_, really.

Jack refused to look up.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" Swinging his arm upwards, Pitch snarled and swatted the frosted youth across the face with the stick, an audible crack echoing off the trees. Jack grunted and stumbled backwards, his hand immediately cradling his jaw. Blood dripped from the sprite's obvious broken nose, and every time Jack licked his lips, he tasted cooper.

Finally, Jack glared up at the Boogieman, leaning against the nearest tree trunk for support.

"Your nose isn't the only thing I plan on breaking." Pitch grinned, flexing his fingers around both ends of Jack's staff. Jack knew what that meant - he had seen it before. the last time Pitch held his staff like that, he had snapped it in two. Granted, the pain hadn't been pleasant, but Jack flashed Pitch his pearly whites, now stained red, and chuckled.

"You know I can fix it Pitch..."

The Nightmare King grinned and nodded, the thought had already crossed his mind as well.

"I know." He began, observing the crouched child. "but as they say, if you don't succeed once, try try again."

Pitch didn't give Jack any time to muse the words over before and bent both ends of the staff downwards, snapping it in two.

Jack Frost stifled a yell, clutching the tree trunk for support. The pain was no easier to deal with the second time around, and Jack held his breath, the pain pulsing in his chest.

Then another _snap_.

Jack's leg wobbled, stomach turning.

_Snap. _

His vision hazed.

_Snap. _

His legs gave out under him, his heart beat throbbing in his ears.

**Snap.**

Jack's body slid down the side of the tree, his breathing strained. Pain coursed through every inch of his body, though Jack couldn't quite pin point the worst of it. Everything just **hurt**.

"Why...?" The winter spirit croaked, his head lolling back against the tree. His vision went in and out with each wave of pain, and he found that he couldn't focus on Pitch.

He didn't need to see him though. He could _feel_ him. He could feel rough hands slide across his face, cupping his chin, hot breath slithering across his cheeks. The touch, although gentle, was mockingly so. Jack tried to jerk away from the touch, but the slender fingers tightened around his jaw keeping him still.

"Why?" Pitch repeated, musing the blood around Jack's lips with his thumb. "Because it isn't fair, that's why."

Jack's eyebrows knotted, confusion mixing with pain. "I don't..."

"Let me put it simply Jack," Pitch snapped, his tone shifting. He didn't need Jack to finish the question. So the Guardians hadn't told him. Of course they wouldn't have.

A low hum rumbled in the pit of the Nightmare's throat. "If I can't have my own child, my _daughter_, then why should the Guardians be allowed to have theirs?"

Pitch roughly shoved Jack's head back, wiping the blood that had accumulated on his fingers against the front of the boy's blue shirt. He took a step back, gathering the pieces of the staff in his hand, golden eyes glancing at the fire. With a curl of a single finger, the nightmare tendril that had been playing with the flames slithered back to it's master, a ball of amber within it's clutches. Pitch kicked up a few leaves, balling them in front of the boy, settling the ball of fire in front of him amongst the leaves. It was close enough to cause the boy to squirm slightly, but not so much as to harm him. It was a teaser.

"I didn't want you to get cold out here all by your lonesome." Pitch sneered. Jack weakly looked up at him, blinking slowly. He barely registered the Boogieman's smile, nor did he have the gumption to react to the clattering sound of wooden shards or the crackling of fire as the small flame welcomed the broken staff hungrily. A new pain seared within the frosted youth's chest, and Jack gasped, crying, and _burning_. Oh **_GOD_**.

"Do stay warm." Pitch smiled, disappearing within the shadows of the mountains, gone.

The world went quiet.

With the last bit of energy Jack had left, he grunted and reached out with both hands, patting the broken pieces of his staff down, tears streaming down his cheeks as the flames licked his hands. He didn't feel it though, his hands burning. His body was already numbed by pain, and the newest sensation simply mushed with the rest. Jack didn't know what hurt worse, he couldn't tell. He ached and burned.

Then, one hand reached behind him, weakly slapping the tree twice. Just twice. Bunny had mentioned to him once that if he ever needed anything to knock on a tree twice, and he'd hear. Jack honestly hoped the Pooka hadn't meant it as a joke. It was his only option, his only hope. Jack didn't have a snow globe to summon North, nor did he figure that Tooth's mini fairies would look for lost teeth out in these parts. And Sandy, well, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of him yet. No, his only option was Bunny.

With the fire out and a friend hopefully summoned, Frost collapsed back against the tree, charred hands resting limply by his sides and feet spread out in front of him. He was a marionette without strings. His had been cut.

Jack's shoulders jerked in silent sobs, unable to move anymore. Snow clouds hid MiM from his teary view, and the wind whistle through the trees despite it's master's inability to respond to it. The forest itself had grown quiet as if observing the pain of the elemental - no howls, chirps, hoots, or caws. Nature seemed to sense when things weren't quiet right. It knew.

Nevertheless, the three campers were oblivious. They giggled and sang, their voices echoing through the the ridges of the mountains, filling the air when the owls refused to do so.

Then, when the song ended, they proceeded to tell a ghost story.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**I actually live in the Appalachian mountains, so it should be obvious as to where I got my inspiration from. :) **

**I hope you all like this chapter! Lord, lots of folks seem to want/like angst, so I hope I didn't dissapoint. Part two is in the works, and I am planning for this little arc to be at least 3-4 chapters long. We will see though! What do y'all think? **

**My reference to water in the middle of the chapter relates to an earlier story of mine called "The Violet Hour." Read it if you haven't - it'll explain a lot. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, and I hope to have more! (Please!)**

**~Cay**


	3. Deep in the Mountains - Part 2

The end of the year, October through December was Bunnymund's "summer break." It was his declared time off. While North went at it round the clock preparing for his up and coming holiday, the Easter Bunny did the opposite. Granted, this didn't mean that the Pooka did _nothing_. Oh no. He took those few months as a time for him to really observe the children he protected, and to think of new and original designs for the following Easter. Just like Jack's snowflakes, no egg was ever the same. If one egg happened to be pink with white and blue swirls, the next might be blue with white and pink zig-zags. Tiny differences, but still, anything to make them unique. Similar was okay, but not identical.

After having spent the majority of his morning bouncing about below the equator, stopping for inspiration in a number of African and Middle-Eastern countries, the Pooka returned to the warren, flopping back lazily against a large golem with a huff. The stone creatures gathered around their keeper, welcoming him by shifting their faces to the most pleasant one they had carved into them. Each golem had two distinct faces. One was meant to embody anger, or sadness - an emotion rarely used in the Rabbit's hide away. The other, joy and excitement. The frowns and smiles varied, and like Bunny's easter eggs, no golem was synonymous.

Bunny simply smiled as they approached, nestling closer to the one particular golem he leaned against. He was unbelievably tired.

The Pooka stretched his limbs, bones shifting and popping as muscles flexed under downy fur. A yawn escaped him as well. Although he needed to sketch out a few ideas he had acquired during his outing, Bunny figured it could wait another hour or two. A nap wouldn't hurt. In fact, he had convinced himself that a nap would refuel his brain. It would undoubtably make his ideas even more vivid and unique. After all, an artist seemed to work best when rested.

Getting comfortable, Bunny curled his fingers together across his chest, ears drooping. The Pooka breathed in a few, steady breaths, releasing the tension that had built up over the last few hours, and his eyes slowly closed. The nearest stream acted as a lullaby, the gentle trickle being the only thing he heard as the world around him grew hazy.

_Thump_.

His whiskers twitched.

_Thump_.

One eye opened.

The sound was hollow, hardly even noticeable. Still, Bunny noticed.

It was a summons.

It wasn't a sound Bunny heard on an everyday basis. In fact, he hadn't been summoned by such means in years. North usually used the northern lights or a snow globe to contact the Rabbit, while Tooth sent a mini carbon copy of herself. Sandy usually just appeared, and Jack - Bunny hadn't known Jack long enough to pick up on a pattern. Jack really didn't have a pattern now that Bunny thought about it. Sometimes he showed up without warning, or he would send a snow storm days before to signal a visit. Either way, this was unexpected.

Every inch of him protested as he moved to stand, his body craving rest. Bunny had a notion to ignore the sound and comply with the needs of his limbs; however, something about the knocks seemed off. The golems sensed it as well, and they shifted against the grassy null. One golem in particular had already begun the process of changing it's emotion, yet Bunny held up a paw, silencing it. He needed silence just incase he heard the knocks again.

None came.

The Easter Bunny shifted uncomfortably from one foot the the other, eyebrows creased.

Who would call on him?

He had nearly opted to blow the sound off, to pretend he had never heard it when Bunnymund froze.

Jack.

Not long after the boy had taken his oath, Bunnymund had mentioned this particular method of contacting him to Jack. At the time, Jack looked as if his attention was spread in every which direction, so Bunny had assumed that his words had gone through one ear and out the other.

Nevertheless, Jack or not, _someone_ had summoned Bunnymund, and the Rabbit grumbled. The tiny voice in the back of his head told him to check, and Bunny complied, although he really didn't want to. He just hoped that whomever knocked had a legitimate reason to disturb him during his off season. If not, he had a notion to play target practice with their skull.

Grunting, the Easter Bunny walked a few feet away from the golems and thumped his foot against the ground three times. A hole opened up beneath him, and the Pooka hopped through.

* * *

Bunnymund hadn't braced himself for the cold slap of air that greeted him as he hopped out of the rabbit hole. The breeze ruffled his grey fur and Bunny shivered, muttering under his breath in annoyance. He had never liked cold weather, hence the reason why his home resided **below** the equator. Had it not been for his fur, the Pooka would have simply thrown up his hands in defeat and have said something on the lines of "_Screw it_." Nevertheless, he could take it. He could take it long enough to figure out the reason as to why he was here in the first place.

Sitting up on his back legs, Bunny sniffed the air, his emerald green eyes contrasting against the darkness of the world around him. He could tell by the faint hint of pine needles and the density of the soil beneath his paws that he was somewhere in the eastern region of North America. The vast wooded landscape in front of him and the ever rolling mountains in the distance confirmed it. The Appalachian Mountains.

But why here?

The only other he could think of that could possibly be roaming about in these parts was Jack, and the Pooka's ears perked. It had to have been Jack that summoned him, it was the only explanation.

"Frostbite?" He called, the nick name numerously echoing across the mountains. No reply.

Bunnymund growled under his breath as he hopped a few feet away from the rabbit hole, his nose nudging the earth as if try to pick up on the winter child's scent. If this was a joke, some ridiculous attempt at playing a game, Bunny was going to strangle the kid. Jack knew better, and yet, the sprite seemed to always find a way to get under the Pooka's skin, and Jack _liked_ it. Bunny knew that Jack liked it because Bunny had no way of controlling his temper, and the more annoyed he got, the louder Jack laughed. It was a constant back and forth between the two, and Bunny made in a priority of his to make sure that the little brat never knew that secretly he enjoyed it.

Still, Jack knew better.

Slowly moving forward on all fours, stopping on the path every now and then to sniff at a tree or a rock, Bunny began to grow worried. If Jack had been the one that called on him, then he shouldn't have gone far. His rabbit holes _always_ opened up for him within a matter of yards from his desired destination, and yet, said sprite was no where to be found. It was odd. Just the same, nothing seemed out of the ordinary save for the unnerving silence the forest had cocooned itself in. The Pooka had expected to hear various chirps and sounds from the nocturnal animals that inhabited this region of the world, but there was nothing. The blasted screech owl didn't even scream. This worried Bunny even more, and he stood erect, eyes and ears frantically twisting and glancing in every which direction in hopes of _something_ that would alert him to the boy.

Then the wind blew, the north wind to be exact. It was cold and relentless, though Bunny knew it to be one of Jack's personal favorites. Lingering in the breeze was the faint smell of smoke and marshmellows. A camp fire was most likely nearby. Bunny sniffed again, this time picking up on something else. What was it...cooper? Cooper and burnt...Bunny paused, nose scrunching. Burnt skin?

What the...

The retched smell could have very well been the product of a human's stupidity, but Bunny didn't want to assume, not when everything seemed so off. He had to know. He had to be sure.

The Pooka decided to investigate. He followed the scent for only a minute or so, finally coming up upon the tiny camp ground. He huddled behind a bush, shielding himself from sight. Upon further investigation, Bunny relaxed and crawled out from behind the foliage; these humans couldn't see him. They were adults. He had no reason to hide. In fact, he scooted closer, eyes observing them, looking for any signs of discomfort - tears, blood, burns, anything. He grunted at the realization that there was none, and Bunny sat back. The humans were laughing and singing, and he picked up on the faintest aroma of alcohol as their lips moved. They weren't feeling any pain.

Still, that didn't explain the smell of blood or burnt skin. Bunny knew he hadn't imagined it - it wasn't a natural smell after all. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he had mistaken the burnt smell for a rotting animal left by wolves or coyotes, but no, that smell was different. He could definitely tell them apart.

Then, as the north wind teased his fur, he smelled it again, this time more profoundly. Bunny flared his nostrils and stood tall once more. What ever it was had to be close.

The Pooka hopped past the group and rounded the tent, his eyes falling on a small clearing to the left of the campers. The smell was strong now.

Something, a mass of some sort huddled close to one of the trees in the far right hand corner of the clearing. It caught the Pooka's attention immediately, it stuck out like a sore thumb. He blink a few times, adjusting his eyes to the darkness after having lost his night vision due to the glow of the fire, but colors soon replaced the grey pallet, and Bunny exhaled heavily.

**Shit.**

Long limbs, pale complexion, white hair, blue sweater. Jack.

Bunny wasted no time and darted over towards the spirit, worry and panic already causing his paws to shake. He skidded to a halt by the boy's side, and reached out, one paw moving to cradle the boy's face while the other pressed against the curve of his neck, feeling for a pulse. He had long forgotten the cold, the quick thump of his own heart pumping blood to every inch of his body in alarm over the child's condition, and Bunny withdrew his paw from Jack neck, threading his fingers through messy white hair.

Jack had a pulse. Bunnymund should have been thrilled by the fact; however, Jack's pulse was too fast; fast enough to send his body into shock. A fast pulse could be just as worrisome as an extremely low one, and Bunny nuzzled his damp nose against the winter child's face in hopes of arousing a response from his friend. Jack's eyes were open, albeit distant, and Bunny leaned forward again, his nose nestling against the boy's temple.

"Jack? Hey, Snowflake, ya' here me? Hmmm? Say somethin' kid..." Bunny urged, wetting his lips as worry caused his forehead to wrinkle.

Said teen blinked slowly and hummed an incoherent word before his gaze shifted upwards to Bunny weakly.

"Hey hey, there you are," Bunny smiled. His smile was simply meant to calm the stirring teen as well as comfort himself from the onslaught of emotions that tormented his mind. "What happened? C'mon, tell me what happened."

Jack winced as he tried to move against the tree, and he gratefully allowed himself to rely on Bunny for support when he nearly tilted to the side. The sensation of warm, furry arms around his torso, coaxing him back into a seated position helped Jack focus, and he attempted to suck in a steady breath to help ease the throb of his chest.

"Pitch...was, Pitch came." He mumbled lowly, and the arms holding him went rigid. "He, I think...followed me."

"_Bastard_..." Aster growled, teeth gritting. He had half a mind to search the Nightmare King out and bash his skull in, but he blinked and looked down at the child against the tree, and sighed heavily.

"Tell me where it hurts Jackie," Bunny cooed gently, observing the blackish blue bruise forming against the pale cheek. Bunny's eyes followed the bruising all the way down to Jack's nose where fresh blood continued to drip, alerting Bunny that Jack hadn't been in this condition for long. Pitch most likely had left the boy only minutes before, and the thought made Bunny's stomach churn. Had he come sooner...had he known, maybe he could have stopped it. If Jack only would have knocked sooner...

No, it wasn't the boy's fault. Jack probably fought tooth and nail. Brave boy.

Aster pulled a simple brown cloth from his strap and gently brought it to Jack's nose, wiping away what blood he could. It continued to drip, and Bunny knew that pressure needed to be applied, or the nostrils needed to be clogged one. He was worried about both options. One, Jack's nose was broken, he could tell. Pressure would further cause the kid discomfort. Two, he didn't want to clog the spirit's nose with his breathing as static as it was.

"Snowflake, can you hold this cloth to your nose?" Bunny asked, reaching blindly for one of the boy's hands. As soon as the pad of his paw touched Jack's hand, the boy let out a shrill yelp, eyes clinching shut. The cry caught the Pooka off guard, and he murmured soothing apologies under his breath while his eyes glanced down at the hand he had attempted to grab. He then glanced over at the other.

Bunny felt his chest tighten, and his eyes closed.

He was going to kill him. He was going to **kill** Pitch.

Jack's hands were sickeningly red. Pieces of dead black, charred skin flaked around the once pale fingers, and blood seeped from the cracks in his palms. Bunny knew that this was serious. Jack was a _winter_ spirit, **THE** winter spirit for MiM's sake, and warmth and fire could be deadly. He wasn't suppose to get warm, let alone burn, and the rabbit shushed the boy by running his thumb over his bruised cheek, wiping away fresh tears.

"He...made a...fire. My staff...tried to burn it," Jack stuttered through quiet sobs, the pain present and _real_ again as the Pooka inspected him.

Bunny's eyes looked up at Jack dangerously.

"Where's your staff Jack?" Aster's voice was low. The tone wasn't meant for the boy. "What did _he_ do with it?"

Meeting the rabbit's gaze, Jack simply stared for a moment. Jack's shoulder's jerked slightly as another wave of pain hit, though the boy tensed and swallowed the pain. He didn't want to look at his staff. He didn't want to know the extent of the damage. Sure, Jack had fixed his staff before, but it had only been broken in half. This time, it was in multiple pieces. Maybe it was unfixable. He didn't know.

Nevertheless, Jack turned his head to his right and glanced downward. Bunny's eyes followed.

There, in multiple pieces, six to be exact, was the remnants of Jack's shepherd hook. The wood itself was just as singed, if not more so than Jack's own hands, and a small trail of smoke rose up from the ashes and leaves below it. Aster had a notion to reach out for one of the pieces, but he withdrew his paw in second thought, afraid that the wood would crumble into soot and ash if he touched it.

"It's okay," He shushed, pealing his eyes away from saddened pile, coaxing Jack to do the same with a gentle nudge. "It's okay Jackie, we'll fix it. We'll figure somethin' out kiddo."

Jack simply nodded, head bobbing weakly. "Yeah..." he croaked, eyes looking dreadfully dim.

"Hey now," Bunny scooted closer, forcing Jack to look at him. "You stay awake now, ya' here? We gotta make sure ya' gonna be alright before ya' conk out on me, mmkay? Eyes open boy."

Jack replied with a low hum, eyes blinking and shoulders going slack. Bunny took this as a sign that he should _hurry_.

"Okay, okay. Where else does it hurt Frostbite? Can ya' tell me?"

Jack grunted in discomfort as Bunny began feeling around his torso. "Chest..."

The Pooka paused and sat back, glancing over the blue sweater. He knew he didn't need to worry about gashes or cuts due to the fact that blood wasn't seeping through, but that also opened the door to other numerous possibilities. Broken ribs, internal bleeding, fractured collar bone...the list could go on. Either way, despite wanting to get Jack out of the woods as soon as possible, he couldn't move the winter child without **knowing**.

"Chest, hmm?" Aster repeated thoughtfully, keeping the conversation going in hopes of keeping Jack awake. "Ya' mind if I take a look?"

Jack shook his head half heartedly. One jerk to the left, and one to the right.

"Sorry in advance if I touch somethin' sore..."

Aster tightened his jaw as he maneuvered the skinny child, careful not to rub against his hands or make any sudden movements. Cautiously, Bunny slid his paws up and under the blue sweater, Jack squirming slightly at the unfamiliar touch. It was no secret that the youngest Guardian was weird when it came to touching and being touched. Jack had grown relatively comfortable with simple pats and the occasional hug now and then, but he kept it at that. Bunny knew that him touching Jack's cold, bare skin was foreign and different, and he had to pacify the writhing youth with whispers and placid shushes.

Once Jack sat still, eyes mildly aware and breathing calmed, Bunny continued. He pushed the sweater upwards, revealing the whole of the fair skinned youth's upper torso, and Bunny moaned at the sight.

Jack Frost's chest, starting right below the collarbone and going down past the sternum was a sickeningly _black _and rimmed red. It's coloring suggested that it wasn't a bruise of any sort, and yet, the coloration didn't hint to internal bleeding either. Aster was stumped. The Pooka bent forward, his pink nose lightly grazing the skin in an attempt to sniff out any abnormalities. As soon as the damp pad touched the area of Jack's chest where his heart was located, his nose twitched and the Pooka jerked back his head with a snort.

The same nauseating aroma of burnt flesh that coated the boy's hands clung to his chest, and Bunny eyes widened in disbelief.

But _how_?

To make sure he wasn't loosing his wits, Bunny placed a tentative paw against the skin and withdrew it immediately with a gasp, warmth radiating from the boy in an unhealthy manner.

"Jack?" He asked, only using the boy's name when worried, "Your chest, what did Pitch do?"

Jack really wasn't sure how to explain it, and the sprite let the question mull over in his head before he blinked. His eyes shot his broken staff and quick glance before he gulped, chest hitching when a gust of cool air tickled against the burning skin.

"Staff...its...m'channel. Its...apart of...me." He paused, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. Bunny noticed this and tilted Jack back against the tree once more, holding his head steady with a paw.

"We...me and it," Jack continued, "are connected. It's part of my..._heart_."

Jack honestly just gave Bunny a brief summary. The truth of it went deeper - it was far more in depth and complex than any of them could ever imagine. MiM hadn't given Jack his staff...Jack had made it. In touching the shepherds crook that faithful night, it bonded to him with his first real release of his gift. Whether or not he could live without it, Jack didn't know. All he knew was that he _hurt_. Whenever his staff broke, something inside of him did as well. In this case, that link, whatever it may be, cause Jack burn along with the wood.

Bunnymund's heart sank at the cold realization, and he brought the boy against his chest, slowly and carefully, stroking Jack's white hair when the child hissed against the buckle of his chest.

"God, kid. I didn't...why didn't you tell us? We could have...damn it, Jack." _I'm sorry._

Some things Bunny couldn't quiet say, but that didn't stop him from thinking them, or acting out.

"We'll fix it, m'kay? We'll fix **you**..."

The winter spirit released a noise on the lines of a giggle, and a soft, toothless smile twitched at his lips despite his pain. Bunny took it as a sign of hope, something he was very much familiar with, and clung to the child as if he were a life line.

"We gotta get you somewhere else kid, " Bunny dabbed at the bloody nose once more. "North's is the best option. He's got medicines and supplies that we'll need ta' patch ya..."

"No, Bunny..." Jack cut the Pooka off, earning a startled look from his furry companion.

"But Snowflake, he..."

"Christmas...its...soon. He needs to...focus on...that. The kids..."

Bunny shook his head.

"Nah mate, North's got everythin' worked out. Ya' ain't gonna screw up Christmas kid, so don'cha worry bout dat. We gotta treat ya' burns and fix ya' staff. He's got snow, ice, tha' works. We need ta' cool ya' down."

Bunny had originally pondered over taking Jack to the warren. Jack would have undoubtably been safe there, but the warm climate **plus** the boy's burns wouldn't have mixed well. Jack needed cooler temperatures to heal, and the warm, sickly sweat dotting across Jack's forehead alerted Bunny that their kid needed medical attention, and he needed **now_._**

"North'd want'cha there anyway. He'd be worried sick fer ya' if I took ya' any place else." He added, pushing back Jack's bangs and wiping the sprite's forehead with the back of his paw.

Jack's head lolled back against Bunny's upper arm as the rest of him went seemingly limp, and Bunny cradled the child against him with ease. He tentatively reached out again, this time collecting the shards of Jack's staff with his paw, and released a held breath when none turned to ash in contact. Placing the pieces in the pouch against his hip, Bunny returned to support the teen fully and lifted him up with a grunt, leaning said child against his chest as to not jostle him any further.

The fact that Jack made no sound other than a breathless whimper added on an extra layer to Bunnymund's already present concern for the spirit's condition, and he knew he needed to hurry.

"Alright Snowflake, ya' stay with me, ya' here? Focus on breathin' kid, just keep breathin'...we'll be there in a jiffy."

Holding on protectively to the limp, gangly teen, Bunny tapped his foot against the earth three times, waiting for a hole to open up. As soon as the rabbit hole formed, Bunny flexed his muscles, checked over Jack once more, and moved to the edge of it.

"Santoff Clausen," He muttered, and jumped in.

* * *

**I am honestly shocked I got this chapter finished before Monday. I had hoped to have it done by today, but "life" happened and it took an extra cup of coffee this afternoon to finish it. **

**Let me just say I love Bunny and Jack. Their brotherly love just makes my heart happy. **

**If there are spelling of grammatical errors, I apologize. I didn't really read through it all the way to double check and fix any mistakes. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Come on folks, lets give me some more reviews. I like reviews! :D**

**Should I go on ahead and work on chapter three, or lighten it up again with another little one shot? I have an urge to write a little drabble about Jack and Nightlight meeting. I know Nightlight wasn't in the movie, but he is so damn adorable, and it'd just be sweet. What do you guys think? Continue this and THEN do the one shot, or break things up a bit? **

**Let me know, and thanks for following! **

**~ Cay.**


	4. Out of the Mountains, into the Workshop

Bunnymund's legs were on fire. Complete and utter fire. Every joint and muscle strained against the jerk of his own body, and the rabbit's breath came out in deep, panting gulps as he raced through the tunnels. The limp body of Jack Frost hung like a rag doll in Aster's arms, and as soon as the Pooka broke surface, he nearly fell to his knees against the frozen tundra of snow.

The Pooka had managed to make it to the North Pole in record time, having dashed to speeds he didn't even know was possible. It had been difficult, and had it not been for his current situation, Bunny doubted his body would have made it. He was worn out, utterly and completely.

Aster wasn't the type to give up though, and with a friend's life hanging by a _burnt_ thread, he knew he couldn't stop to rest _quite_ yet.

Pushing himself through the knee high snow, Bunny managed to make it to the large front door of North's workshop and ignored the loud questionable jibber of the Yetis as he pushed past them and strolled into the workshop. No one, elves or Yetis alike tried to stop him. The mere sight of the determination set across the Pooka's brow spoke loudly, and the elves cleared the hallways. They knew not to confront him. Not now.

**"North!"** Bunny belted, catching the large man's attention.

Previously, the Russian had been leaning over a work desk in the workshop, eyeing over every small detail of the freshly painted model air plane sets laid before him. At the loud and sudden cry of his name, he jerked his body straight and released a startled cry, a word Bunny had no interest in understanding. Russian most likely...or yeti jibberish.

"Bunny, vhat do you..." He started, catching his breath. Said Pooka threw up a hand and clinched his jaw.

"We've got problems. Jack here," He paused, pulling the boy slightly away from his chest to present him to the Wonder maker, "ain't fairin' to well..." Bunny mumbled grimly, tightening his hold on the boy when a worried North tried to take him from him. Bunny wasn't having that, not yet. _He_ was the protector, _he'd_ see the boy to the infirmary. He wasn't about to pass that role onto someone else, not when he had already committed to it.

North, having noticed Bunny's unwillingness to pass over his charge reached out and grabbed hold of the winter spirit's limp wrist, eyes closing momentarily as he concentrated.

"Pulse is there, but irregular. Vhat happened?"

Aster shook his head, ears cocking back and eyebrows slanting. "I don' know tha' details mate. Just that Pitch," Bunny had to pause, shushing North one more with a paw when he noticed the sudden change in the large man's posture at the mention of their foe. When North backed off, Bunny continued.

"Pitch followed em' or somethin' and did a numba' to em', obviously. I found em' like this." The rabbit's voice lowered in concern, eyes focused on the unconscious boy's face. "Frostbite summoned me somehow...ya know, by knockin' on a tree."

North smirked and nodded, eyes peering fondly down at the child. Despite such a dire situation, Jack always kept his wits about him. Any normal person would have most likely overlooked such a primal form of communication, but not Jack. Jack assessed his situation, thought of the best possible solution, and acted on it despite his physical condition. Only those truly enlightened and extremely gifted could manage under stress with such apparent ease, and Jack being the brilliant, _wonderful_ boy that he was probably saved his own life by doing so.

North wouldn't get cocky though. He knew better. He could mentally praise the boy, yes, but not jump to conclusions. MiM only knew what horrors awaited him in the infirmary. After all, Bunny had only found Jack. He hadn't witnessed the confrontation between the winter spirit and the boogieman, and details were needed when dealing with the after math of Pitch.

Stroking his beard and nodding, North considered his comrade's words. North took hold of the Pooka's shoulder and began leading him down the nearest hallway when he found he had nothing else to say of the matter.

"Ve take Jack to infirmary. Depending on injuries, ve might need to call Sandy in. Tooth," North made a face, pondering over the fairy's involvement in the matter. "I tink ve best not let her know, not yet." He stated rather than suggesting.

Nicholas knew that Tooth had _feelings_ for the winter child both he and Bunny continued to monitor as they trudged along. He knew she'd want to know, but the fact of the matter was that Tooth had a tendency to let her feelings get the best of her, especially when a situation was a dire as this. North didn't need to deal with tears along with battle wounds, so he had come to the firm conclusion that Tooth wouldn't be called on until one, Jack's condition was stabilized, or two, she was needed. Bunnymund's lack of protest alerted North that he agreed.

"How long has he been unconscious?"

Bunnymund's nose twitched at the question, placing Jack on the infirmary bed once they reached the room.

"Since right befo' we left. I'd say...twenty or so minutes."

The Pooka hovered close to Jack, adjusting the boy's limbs as North began assessing the damage. His paws lightly cradled the sprite's head when the boy's head slumped to the side, and he tilted it back, opening the airway in hopes of making it easier for Jack to breathe.

The fact that Jack was so seemingly unresponsive and _boneless_ unnerved Aster. The last time he had seen Jack so helpless - so limp was at Jack's lake when Pitch...

Bunny shuddered, forcing the thought away.

That had been a totally different situation. He was going to have to approach this one with a different out look; a different strategy. No tears and giving up this time. Not until the fat lady sang.

Thankfully, although North was rather...large, he wasn't a lady, so **hope** was on their side.

"First, lets start off with leetlest problem," North exhaled, one large hand resting on his hip while the other cupped the pale child's chin. "His nose. Ve vill have to re-align it."

"Ya' mean re-brake it?"

"Da. Bleeding has slowed. It's best ve do it now."

Although necessary, Bunnymund scowled at the thought of popping the boy's nose back in place. He watched as North placed his thumb and index finger along the bridge of Jack's nose. With the sprite's jaw firmly cradled against the whole of North's other hand, the Russian jerked the bone back into place, grimacing as an audible pop echoed off of the white walls.

Jack did little to alert the others of any discomfort save for a soft hum, though Bunny insisted on shushing the child by stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"All better," North breathed, cleaning up the remaining blood from the winter spirit's face, becoming fully aware of the extensive brusing once covered up by the rust colored liquid.

"Far from it, mate," Bunny slurred, eyes darting to the burnt hands.

North's eyes followed Bunny gaze, and the Russian cleared his throat.

"Bunny," North planted his hands firmly on the gerny. "I know you do not know details, you've made dat clear. But I need you to tell me _everything_ you do know so dat I," Pause. "_Ve_ can prepare." The Russian shook his head in indisputable concern. "Because Pitch has it out for our boy, and ve can't over look **anything**."

The Pooka's jaw tightened, though he nodded despite his frustration. He wasn't frustrated at North or the Russian's bluntness, nor the child on the bed. He was frustrated with himself. Frustrated that he hadn't been there with the winter spirit when he was attacked. Frustrated that he couldn't do anything to ease the pain. Frustrated that he couldn't fix a damn _stick_, and frustrated because he hadn't told North a single important thing. If Jack died, Bunny would be to blame. He was quite certain of it.

If Jack died, Bunny wouldn't be able to live with himself.

The only thing the Pooka could do was try to fix it while he still had time.

Time.

There was still time.

"Ya' can see his hands," Aster exhaled, shoulder slumping due to apparent stress. "I don' know if Pitch did it directly or what. He was the cause of it though. Snowflake's chest though..." The rabbit waited until North pulled Jack's sweater up. "I...I don' know. Has somethin' ta do with his staff."

"His staff?" North eyed the rabbit quizzically, a hand hovering over the boy's bare chest as if hesitant to touch it.

Speaking of Jack's staff...

"Bunny, vhere is his staff?" The Cossack's eyes cut dangerously, words laced with a tone Bunny himself wasn't familiar with. It was a tone Bunny didn't _want_ to grow accustomed to. Nevertheless, the six foot one Pooka rose to his full height in defense, one paw already searching for the broken shards within his side pouch.

"Vhere. is. **it**?"

Nicholas had no patience. Not with everything so...un stable. He didn't remember seeing Bunny or Jack holding the shepherds crook when they came in, though North seriously doubt Jack was able to carry it. Jack was about as responsive as a rock.

Watching the rabbit fiddle with the pouch, North already had an idea as to what had become of the sprite's staff. The Hope bringer was drawing the reveal out painfully so, causing him to sweat. North's notion was confirmed as the Pooka gently took our the burnt pieces, laying them down on the nearest table for inspection. When Bunny withdrew his paw, North audibly moaned.

Six pieces. Pitch had broken Jack's staff into six pieces. He had broken them, and he had burnt them. North could have foreseen Pitch breaking Jack's staff, especially after failing to destroy it the first time, but _six pieces?_ And **burning** it?

North rubbed a hand over his face, exasperated.

"_Дорогой Бог_, Bunny. This is..." Bunny's ears flattened against his skull.

"I know North," Aster continued to stroke Jack's head, pushing sweaty bangs back. "I know."

"I do not think I can fix it."

The rabbit hesitated, eyes blinking, mind at work.

"Well," He mused, wetting his lips, "Lets focus on Snowflake first...lets fix **him** and then worry about the staff."

"I am just afraid dat..."

"North, lets fix** Jack** first."

Nicholas didn't rebuke. He rubbed the back of his neck, large meaty fingers digging into his spine as the silence grew thin and painful. If he couldn't fix the staff right away, he could at least loosen a few knots before taking on another surge of stress.

Stress, worry, nausea, exhaustion - all of it weighing on him, and more.

"North?" Bunny persisted, looking just as battered and worn as he did.

"Okay..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, lets fix Jack first."

Aster visibly relaxed his shoulders with North's confirmation, and moved around to the other side of the gurney, one paw still resting against the unconscious teen while ears remained perked and alert, monitoring the spirit's breathing pattern. If he listened closely enough, Bunny could even hear the faint sound of a third heart beat in the room. Jack's heart beat.

It wasn't nearly as strong as his or North's, but it was there. Slow, but there.

As long as that _ba-dump_ continued to flow in a steady, stable pattern, Bunny felt assured.

"Open dat vindow, Bunny. Start collecting snow on vindow seal. I vill get yetis to bring us more plus some ice and cold vater. Dis vill do until they get back."

The Pooka nodded his head and hopped to the window while North bellowed orders down the hallway. He scooped up as much snow as he possibly could between his two paws, hurriedly returning to the pale child's side.

"Start putting snow on Jack's hands - cool dem off. I vill make salve."

Aster complied, gently lifting each hand, one at a time, patting snow against the scalded hand. Jack's eyebrows creased at the familiar sensation, initially showing signs of slight irritation. Cold and hot usually didn't mix, but the wrinkles in the sprite's forehead relaxed as the frigid substance soaked into his cracked skin, rehydrating it. Bunny smirked and placed a bit of the snow against the boy's forehead, smoothing out the remaining creases with his thumb, the child subconsciously leaning into his touch.

"Er' ya' go Frosty. Feels good, don' it? Ya' bet'cha it does, " He _cooed_, doting over the child. "We're gonna make it betta'."

E. Aster Bunnymund wasn't one to express his feelings. Any and all emotions were usually masked by hardened shell; a shell to protect him from things like this. Jack Frost continuously pounded at his shell, annoying him and worrying him every chance he possibly could, but Jack Frost was also one of the very few that Bunny dismissed his shell for. It could go either way.

Needless to say, the two clashed. They were so similar; competitive, out casts, loners, that clashing was inevitable. They got along about as good as a cat and a dog. **But**, because of their similarities, they also understood one another. There was an unspoken bond between the two of them that both were very well aware of, but tended to overlook until situations like this arose.

Jack loved Bunny, and Bunny loved Jack.

Everyone knew it.

Bunny knew it.

It broke Bunny's heart to know that it took a life threatening circumstance for him to admit it. He cared for the boy just as much, of not more so than himself, and although he knew they'd go back to bickering in due time once Jack healed, he wasn't going to put his mask back on quite yet. It had been stashed away, and he didn't care what emotion came about.

Just as long as Jack was safe.

Just as long as his ward, his _brother_ pulled through.

With a sigh, Bunny continued to spread the snow along the winter spirit's face and neck, packing more against his hands once the first batch had melted. Soon enough, the Yeti's brought in buckets of the frozen white substance, and North returned to the gurney with a fresh batch of burn salve.

"Let me have a hand," North demanded. Bunny complied.

Nick reached for a bucket of frozen, clean water drawn up just for this special occasion, and dipped a soft spunge in it. He then proceeded to run the spunge smoothly over Jack's burnt hand, scrubbing away at dead skin and blackened scabs.

"Ve gotta make sure he does not get infection. Hands must be sterilized."

Bunny nodded, working to take care Jack's other hand, grimacing as he cleaned between the boy's fingers. Skin broke and bled out at his touch, however North assured him that it was okay, just as long as dead skin and debris remained out of the open wounds.

"I never thought I'd be cleaning burns off of a vinter spirit," North mused, breaking the silence.

Bunny simply snorted, shrugging his shoulders as his eyes remained focused on the task at hand. "Ya' should check out his chest, mate. If ya' think this is bad..."

North's beard waved as he shook his head, brow twisting in a deep scowl.

"I don't vant to tink of it. Not yet at least Bunny. Lets vorry about hands, den chest." North looked up. "Remember, one ting at a time."

Bunnymund supposed that North didn't want to juggle to many things at once, which surprised him. When it came to North's toys, the toy maker bounced all over the place, fixating on dolls, trains, and bicycles simultaneously. It never seemed to slow his progress, or bring it to a halt. He had always been extremely particular and careful, noticing every small insignificant detail despite the ongoing chaos of the workshop. It was North's gift.

But maybe North didn't want to risk overlooking anything when it came to Jack. Jack was far more valuable then a simple toy after all, and if he broke or malfunctioned, North couldn't make a new Jack. There was no replacing parts or repainting a canvas to make it better. The Cossack had to approach fixing Jack differently.

He reached for the salve once one hand was clean, layering it over the burns and scabbing blood until every inch of the boy's hand was covered in the substance. He then took gauze, wrapping it around Jack's wrist, across his palms, and through his fingers over and over, a pattern he made sure to repeat. The large man was extremely gentle, murmuring soft apologize when the pale child's fingers twitched, though he wasn't sure if it was by reflex or pain. Either way, North was _sorry_. Sorry he had to go through this. Sorry it was always _him_.

He handed the salve and gauze over to Bunnymund, instructing him to do the same once his hand was clean. Of course, North bent over the gurney, eyeing the hand Bunny held out of habit, wanting to make sure his comrade hadn't missed a spot. The Pooka set his jaw in annoyance, though he didn't rebuke.

Bunny spread the salve and wrapped the spirit's hand just as cautiously as North had done before him, placing it against the boy's side when finished.

"Ve vill need to do dat everyday until scabs are gone." North said, patting the child's arm affectionately as he eyed over his handy work.

Bunny simply hummed in compliance. The Pooka side stepped to the top of the gurney, placing a paw against the elemental's shoulder, his thumb running over the dried blood caked to the boy's sweater. He hated those scarlet spots.

Those spots continuously reminded him that he hadn't been there. Those spots reminded him that...

"Bunny?" The Pooka blinked. He snapped out of his trans at the sound of his name, quickly withdrawing his hand once he realized that he had been squeezing Jack's shoulder a little to hard.

"Shit," He mumbled softly, nudging the boy's pale cheek with his nose. "Sorry Snowflake...so sorry."

"You okay?" North persisted, one bushy eyebrows raising.

"Yea," Bunny mumbled, rubbing his paw over the skin he had squeezed in hopes of massaging away any pain or discomfort he might have caused said spirit. "Just got lost in thought..."

Nick grunted and shrugged, the excuse not fooling him. Still, he wouldn't press the matter further. Time was still ticking by. Clocks could rewind, but time, no. They couldn't waste any.

"Let's get his sweater off, da? Let me get _good_ look at chest." Nick moved on.

One thing at a time.

Time not wasted.

Aster cleared his throat with a shaky nod, reaching to grab Jack's hand once more, easing out out of the woolen sleeve. North copied. With his arms and hands out of the sleeves, both Guardians worked to pull up the sweater, cautiously maneuvering it over Jack's head. They were careful not to nudge the newly set nose, nor the bruising on the left side of the elemental's face, but when North glanced down, the Cossack immediately knew that Jack's nose and cheek were the _least_ of their worries.

Dear MiM in the clouds above.

North had to brace himself, eyes wide and mouth agape. The muscles in his arms trembled under the pressure and sheer shock of the black coating against normally pale skin, and he exhaled heavily in utter horror. He hadn't really payed attention to Jack'c chest earlier during his brief look over, but now...

"_Bunny_..." North's voice cracked, causing the Pooka's ears to shift back. "Vhy did you not _tell_ me..."

"I...I tried North." Bunny's voice nothing more than a faint whisper. "What...what is it?"

Nicholas shook his head, eyes clinching as he let his head drop briefly, though his neck rolled back up with a sharp inhale.

"I don' know." He stated with a hopeless shrug. "Its...its not bruise, or internal bleeding. It looks like..."

"An internal _burn_..." Bunny finished, casting a wary glance at the frail chest.

"Da."

Running a paw over his face, Aster grunted, eyes tired yet wired at the same time. It was an unhealthy mix, he was sure, but Bunny was wired. Wired and worried and sick and just _lost_. Damn kid for making him feel.

"North," Bunny started, watching as the man's eyes slowly rolled up to meet his gaze. "Jack told me somthin' a'for he passed out."

North simply stared, insisting that the Pooka continue with a no nonsense look.

"He...he said that his staff was apart of em'. That it was connected to em' or somthin' of tha' sort. He said..." Bunny's chest hitched, using Jack's hair as a safety net, his paw running through the white mess over and over...

"He said it was apart of his...of his heart, North."

The Cossack's world promptly shattered.

He wanted so bad to erase Bunny's words, to_ wipe clean the slate_. He wanted to make up some sort of excuse that would seemingly make the situation less dire. He wanted that pale, frail child laying on the bed to open his eyes, smile, and apologize for the bad joke. He wanted Christmas to be his only worry as it had been only an hour before. He wanted life to be simple. He wanted his family, his _boy_, safe.

He wanted to trade places with Jack.

The worst part was that if given the chance, North knew that Bunny would beat him to it.

North may have viewed Jack as a son, but Bunny was the boy's **protector**.

Bunny made that very clear.

Jack was his - his to look out for; his to protect. And as Bunny hovered over the sprite, tending to his every need, North knew it to be true.

Nevertheless, it still didn't help with the pain he felt for the child, nor did it fix that sickeningly dark spot over the boy's heart.

Placing a hand over Jack's chest, North closed his eyes. The winter spirit stirred quietly under his touch, rousing comforting nudges and sniffs from the Pooka. North paused, breathing in and out slowly as if concentrating. He then opened his eyes to look at the Rabbit who was obviously waiting for an answer, a diagnosis, a word, _anything_ from him -his attention darting from the twitching child to the toy maker.

"We need Sandy..."

Bunny's head tilted, nose scrunched.

"Bunny," North warned, "We _need_ Sandy...**now**."

* * *

**Awe look, another cliff hanger. :) It wasn't even planned y'all. **

**Honestly? Nothing about this chapter was. It just sorta...went. Nevertheless, I am rather okay with the outcome. I hope you guys are!**

**This is turning out to be longer than I had originally intended. I had braced myself for three chapters, but now it looks like it'll end up being five, maybe six. We'll see. Either way, I'll try to pump the next chapter out soon enough.**

**I might have to break it up with some light hearted "Fun-ness" though ya'll. Angst is hard. Interesting to read yes, but hard to type. Feelings, expressions...they are all intensified, and I just hope I did the characters justice. **

**Hopefully Jack will be a bit more "present" in the next chapter, who knows. :D**

**Give me some more reviews folks - I love them!**


	5. Nightlight

**Okay y'all, here is a little bit of cuteness to hold you all over until the next chapter, which I assure you will be ANGST ridden. **

**I just needed a little break, and a short involving Nightlight was to hard to pass up. **

**He is just plum adorable, and no, Nightlight is NOT an OC. He's Cannon. :)**

**For all of you that don't know who Nightlight is, he is one of the original characters in the "Guardians of Childhood" series which Rise of the Guardians was based on. Like Jack, he's an immortal child, and is the bodyguard and keeper of MiM. Sadly though, Nightlight sacrificed himself, and was sealed away in Pitch's heart in the Guardian's first attempt to destroy Pitch, and remained locked up with him until Pitch himself was set free. **

**This story is obviously set AFTER Nightlight's release.**

**Fun fact: I read in an article by Dreamworks that Jack Frost's design for the movie was based loosely off of Nightlight's book appearance. Child-like, similar staffs, white hair - though this makes me think that if there is ever a ROTG sequel, Nightlight won't be included, which makes me sad. I'd love to see Dreamwork's take on him.**

**Anyway, here is the story! It is sort, but cute none the less. **

* * *

Jack Frost had made "helping" a hobby of his, or in Sandy's case, going with the other Guardians when they worked. Particularly so during the summer months. With winter still a few months away, Jack had grown incredibly bored. He could spend only so much time by himself in the Arctics, and although North had made it very clear he was welcome at the Pole when ever he pleased, Jack didn't want to over stay his welcome.

Thankfully though, the seasons were getting ready to change.

Although blistering hot during the day, the faint hint of autumn chilled the air at night over the northern hemisphere of the world, and Jack deemed it "safe" to venture out beyond the barriers he had made for himself. One would call them "safety nets."

Hovering only inches from the Sandman's dream cloud, Jack limboed under a dream tendril, grinning widely as it snaked through the sky, piercing through a roof top below.

Sanderson didn't mind the company. Of course, unlike the other three guardians, Jack couldn't help him with his task, but Jack was easily entertained. The golden man would conjure a dolphin or a fox for the frosted child during their journeys, twisting his wrist as to send them dancing around the boy's head. Jack seemed to favor those particular two animals. Sandy had come to the conclusion that he favored them because both animals were a lot like the child in some ways.

Sandy figured that about everyone.

A human's favorite animal tended to depend on his or her personality. Like Jack, they could have multiple favorites. It all just depended on the person.

But Jack, Jack was like both the dolphin and fox in so many ways. Both animals were extremely clever Sandy noted; the dolphin known for it's intelligence and the fox for it's ability to well, out "fox" other animals. Dolphins were also very friendly, sociable creatures. They were resourceful, and could even defend themselves from threats such as sharks. They were the only marine animal that Sandy figured could.

And the fox, well, it was aloof. Aloof, wild, and could dart in and out of holes, bushes, _anything_ without being seen or heard. It was an animal to be admired from afar, known for it's beauty and agility. Jack, As if he was approaching a real fox, crouched feet away from the sand creature, watching it with a certain glint in his eye.

Sandy smiled.

Yes, Jack was like the fox. He was like the dolphin, too.

The Winter Spirit had a certain charisma about him - the ability to attract others to him. He could relate to others. He had something to say about everything, and had a child like wonder and curiosity about him that made him all the more approachable. Even Bunnymund, their six foot one, no games warrior went soft for the frosted child. Jack might not notice it, but everyone else did.

Bunnymund's entire demeanor changed when Jack was around, and although said spirit could annoy Bunny like no other, Bunny's threats were meaningless, and laced with something akin to affection.

Sanderson found it cute.

On the other hand, there was so much about the spritely boy that they didn't know, and that Jack wouldn't allow them to know. He had secrets, a hidden side of him that they'd never have the chance to meet. Jack kept that side of him private- for the woods, for the wilderness, for the hidden areas of the world where Jack belonged. Nevertheless, Sandy took note that the boy could weasel his way out of about anything, and was quick on his feet. He was extremely inquisitive, and like the fox, their was something about him - a feral beauty perhaps, that made him undoubtably intriguing.

No wonder the child had such a keen interest in both animals.

Allowing the golden animals a few more seconds of life, Sandy whipped them around Jack again, watching as the boy reached out to touch the dancing dolphin's belly, and then jump around the fox, slinking across the roof tops as if mimicking the creature.

Sandy simply giggled silently, his cheeks tightening as he continued to grin, dimples forming.

He could watch the boy play forever.

But, like most children, Jack could only hold his attention for so long.

A fleeting light, one akin to a star flashed by the winter child, lighting up the night sky briefly. Jack's blue eyes immediately followed, wide eyed and head cocked. All thoughts of playing with the dream sand animals fizzled out, and the winter spirit moved silently across the roof top in curiosity.

The light flashed again, this time only yards away, and Jack jumped back in mild surprise.

What the?

Sandy's grin broadened, and he floated over to the white haired wonder, giving him a brief nod of approval when said boy glanced over his shoulder at him with a skeptical look.

_It's okay... _

Sandy didn't speak, but the look in his eyes said enough, the fleeting whisper of the thought lingering in the air to reassure the youth.

"What is it?" Jack asked quietly, his voice barely above his whisper. The teen stepped closer to Sandy, still somewhat unsure of the continuous flicker of light moving across the roof top. Sanderson glanced up at the boy, beckoning him with a short nod to get a closer look.

Being the sly, quick fox that he was, Jack twisted his body around and jumped into the air, the eastern wind picking the feathery light being up in its grasp, carrying him over quietly. Jack's feet touched the ground with the stealth and grace of a prowling wolf when the wind released him, and the sprite crouched, eyes alert and in awe of the being he beheld in front of him.

The light he had seen earlier hadn't been a star. It _looked_ like at star, yes, bright and big and beautiful, but the tips of it flickered like a flame. It moved freely on it's own, and it flitted back and forth like a fairy, hovering only inches away from another. Had Jack known better, he would have actually believed it to be a star, but stars were different. They held fast to the night sky, only falling every so often at a speed that he himself couldn't keep up with.

But what interested Jack the most was the boy, not much bigger than himself, standing next to the bright light, or rather the bright light hovering next to_ him_.

The boy was pale like himself, and youthful. Jack figured by the look of him that he was even younger than himself perhaps. His silvery white hair was well groomed and styled forward, the tips of his hair flipping upwards into soft curls. He wore armor it seemed - silvery black armor from his shoulders all the way down to his feet, and a small, dagger like staff was clinched in his right hand. The thing that confounded Jack that most was that this child _glowed._ Every inch of him was rimmed in a dim light, as if the boy himself was a fire fly.

Jack liked fire flies.

The winter spirit leaned forward against his staff, trying to get a better look. His fingers drummed against the rod of his staff, and Jack exhaled a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding.

Either he had been louder than he thought, or the glowing boy had the hearing of a bat.

Suddenly, the brightly lit spirit turned to face Jack, eyes just as wide and alert as his. At first the boy had tensed as if preparing for the worst, but his shoulders relaxed the instant he saw Jack, and a huge, almost blinding smile spread across his face. With one swift motion, both the boy and "star" were uncomfortably close to the winter spirit, and Jack visibly tilted back in surprise, only to be steadied by two familiar golden hands.

**_It's okay..._**

The whisper of a voice in Jack's head insisted, assuring the winter child. The voice - Sandy's voice, was one comparable to a parent coaxing it's child to try something new. To not be afraid...

Jack gulped and bit his lower lip as he looked down at the golden man, and then back at the ever glowing, smiling child. Sandy nodded again, his smile ever present and comforting, and he pushed Jack gently towards the other. The winter spirit complied with Sandy's nudges and took a step closer towards the other, watching as the boy bounced on his toes in...excitement?

"Hey..." Jack murmured, offering the boy a smile of his own. "I'm Jack...or Jack Frost."

The glowing child nodded, eyes bright and cheerful.

_He knows who you are Jackson_.

The voice again, accompanied by Sandy's touch.

Jack looked quizzically at the Sandman. How did he? What? When did he? Where? **_How? _**

How did this boy know him? Was Jack suppose to know him in return?

The winter spirit wet his lips and looked back at his new acquaintance and he placed a finger against his chest, pointing towards himself, his brow scrunched in confusion.

"You know _me_?"

The glowing child nodded again.

"How?"

He pointed skywards, motioning to the moon.

Jack's gaze followed the boy's fingers, and for a moment, Jack starred at MiM with just as much uncertainty and confusion as he had the night MiM created him. Then, slight movement caught Jack's attention, and he found the other close to him again.

"Whats your name?" Jack asked, lips pursed. This time he had been somewhat prepared for the invasion of personal space, and he only showed his discomfort in the stranger's close proximity by the slightest twitch of his lips.

The luminous child continued to smile, his aura pulsing even brighter at the question. His white eyes shifted to the Sandman, who now hovered directly by the winter spirit's side, and nodded, motioning to Jack.

Jack felt Sandy touch his shoulder, the soft hum of the other's voice tapping into his mind again.

_His name is Nightlight._

Usually, Sandy used gestures to communicate. It was his preferred method of communication. However, with Jack being new to the Guardians, still unsure and adapting, Sandy had reverted to speaking to Jack telepathically. The winter child had been grateful, and he found himself lavishing under the golden man's extra attention and gentle touches. It was comforting.

"Nightlight?" Jack repeated, looking at the other. "Your name is Nightlight?"

Nightlight's smile lit up his already fluorescent face, and he nodded again.

Jack's smile broadened in return.

"Well Nightlight, it is a pleasure to meet you," Jack giggled and held out a hand in greeting. "Can you talk?"

Nightlight reached out and shook Jack's hand, neither of them withdrawing at the obvious temperature fluxes of their skin. Nightlight was warm, luke warm at best. A _comforting_ warm Jack would later come to conclude - a warmth one might feel when at utter contentment with themselves, or a warmth comparable to bed sheets and pleasant dreams.

Jack on the other hand was cool at the touch, **cold** when in his element. The slight warmth in the night air brought his own temperature up, but not so much so that would cause him to get sick, or harm him.

Nightlight didn't seem to mind, and neither did Jack.

The boy nodded and shrugged at the same time in response to Jack's question, his free hand moving side to side in a "so-so" gesture.

Sandy's shoulder shook in a silent chuckle.

_Nightlight can speak, but he only does so when the urge comes about. He's an artist, Jack. He prefers to speak through the beauty of his gift. _

"Sorta like you, Sandy?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised in interest.

Sandy's head bobbed up and down. Sandy mostly gestured, but he figured it was close enough. Both he and Nightlight used similar methods of communication.

"Nightlight?" Jack leaned forward, no longer bothered by the luminous child's closeness, "Are you a Guardian, too?"

The boy tilted his head, lips thinning as his eyes rolled upwards in thought. It was a look Sandy had grown to recognize as one the child made when trying to decide whether or not he wanted to talk.

Nightlight flicked his staff, nudging the bright ball that hovered behind him. The ball of light seemed to jolt from what ever haze it had been in, and zoomed around the three figures before pausing in front of it's master. Nightlight smiled and tapped it affectionately with a finger, the light responding by splitting into two obvious forms - one being the moon, the other, Nightlight himself. There was a symbol between them resembling a plus sign, and Jack's mouth fell slightly agape in amazement.

"_You're MiM?!_" Jack gasped, his voice rising in delight.

The glowing child cradled his stomach and leaned back, his body wracked with silent laughter. Sandy chuckled himself and squeezed Jack's shoulder fondly when a confused look crossed the winter spirit's face.

_Close Jackson, but no. Nightlight isn't MiM. He lives and works directly with him. He's MiM's bodyguard, m'boy._

Jack blinked. "So...is he a Guardian, or..."

_He's a friend, an alley. He's a protector of Guardians and children alike. He's MiM's liaison...his ambassador to this world. His link... _

The winter child's mouth formed an "Oh", eyebrows raising in clarity.

_He is a light in dark places - a light for when MiM in hidden behind clouds._

Sandy continued, eyes squinting fondly as he glanced at the glowing boy.

Despite Nightlight's nomadic ways, jumping from one continent to the other, to the moon and back, Sandy had grown to know him well over the years - as well as he could situations being as they were. The Guardians might see him only once in a fifty year time span, but the boy always greeted them with a heart felt smile and a child's unwavering affection. The Guardians knew that they shouldn't get attached; Nightlight was MiM's after all, but nevertheless, he always brought them joy.

He was the child they never could have - the boy meant for someone else.

MiM had been gracious though. He had seen the desire, the want, and _need_ to nurture in the eyes of his four Guardians, and he had blessed them with Jack.

Nightlight was MiM's, and Jack Frost was **theirs**.

He was theirs to love and care for when the children of the world just weren't enough to feel the void.

MiM recognized that.

"Wanna come with us?"

The question caused Nightlight's head to snap up and tilt, eyes wide. The silent being pointed at himself, the glow of his finger reflecting off of the armor he adorned.

Jack's head bobbed enthusiastically, a toothy smile gracing his face as he nudged Sandy lightly with an elbow. "Yea!" He exclaimed, shifting his weight, "Sandy and I don't mind, do we Sandy?"

The golden man smirked and shook his head, his small fingers still resting on the curve of the white haired boy's shoulder.

Although the youth smiled at their offer, he took a brief step back, eyes darting upwards to stare at MiM. His pupils danced back and forth as if he was reading the moon as if it was a book, his lips silently moving, communicating with it in some odd way.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Sandy, eyebrows slanting when he noticed the dream maker looking upwards as well, a pleasant smirk always present on his face.

Was Jack missing something?

Sensing the child's confusion, Sandy drummed his fingers lightly against Jack's shoulder, motioning to the sky with his other.

_He's asking MiM for permission. Nightlight has a job to do as well..._

"Oh..." Jack mumbled, leaning against his staff. He understood that Nightlight had responsibilities, they all did, but he had to ask permission? Jack didn't need to ask for permission.

Then again, Jack was accepted for the fact that he was somewhat of a rounder...independent and self supplying in most ways. If Nightlight was connected directly to MiM as Sandy had explained, maybe it was far more complicated then Jack had originally assumed. The other, despite his youthful appearance, seemed to know precisely what his purpose was. He had an old soul, and there was something behind his eyes, a weary glaze Jack decided, that made Nightlight remind him of Sandy. Call it a hunch, but Jack seemed to get the feeling that maybe Nightlight was older than his fellow Guardians. Maybe not Sandy, but the others, possibly.

"Nightlight?" He hummed, drawing the boy's attention away from the moon. "Can you come? Tell MiM that you'll still be able to do your job, we won't bother you. You'll just have company, is all."

Jack Frost knew from personal experience that everyone needed social interaction every now and then. He didn't want Nightlight to be lonely, and for some reason, Jack sensed that he was.

"Can you?"

Nightlight blinked quickly, peeking up at the moon. His lips moved again, his words inaudible, and the "star" above his shoulder nuzzled against the armor of it's keeper.

After a brief moment or two, Nightlight turned his attention to Jack, and he smiled again just as brightly and enthusiastically as he had done in greeting only minutes before. The fluorescent youngling nodded in reply, and Jack beamed back, the wind picking him up and flipping him around Nightlight in utter glee.

"Awesome!" Jack exclaimed, hovering close, "I _promise_ I won't get in the way of...whatever you do, will I Sandy?" Jack seemingly seeking the approval of his elder. Sanderson shook his head and watched the boys with a deeply felt fondness.

"See!" Jack giggled, and Nightlight did the same, albeit his laugh was silent, shoulders shaking and eyes closing in amusement.

"But," The winter sprite reached out to touch the glowing boy's shoulder, "We will have a bit of _fun_, mmkay? One game at least. You can play one game with me, right?"

Nightlight continued to giggled, his head bobbing a "yes."

"Cool deal! Let's go then!"

The winter spirit took no time in snatching up Nightlight's hand, jerking the other boy in his direction of choice, a silly grin still plastered to the pale child's face.

"Water'ya waitin' for Sandy, children have gotta sleep!"

As if Sandy didn't know.

_Kids..._

Nevertheless, Sanderson shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in clear merriment, trailing after the two boys.

It amazed him how both immortal teens took up with one another in no time flat. Only moments ago, he had been coaxing Jack to trust the other, and now here they were dancing across roof tops, laughing, and throwing playful punches as young boys usually did. Jack even managed to tackle his new found friend, and Sandy had to stifle a giggle.

The Sand Man had come to conclude that despite both spirits age, one being over three hundred, and the other surpassing North in years, were eternally frozen in both child like appearance, and personality. Yes, Jack and Nightlight were well beyond their years intellectually, but their spirits, their _centers,_ reflected the mortal boys they once were. In some ways, they would never grow up, and Sandy found comfort in that. He was somewhat envious of that as well.

Waving a hand, Sanderson's golden dream sand began to weave across the night sky once more, and Nightlight moved from one house to the next, stealing a sparkle or two from his "star," leaving them in the darkest corners of every child's bedroom to fend away the shadows.

Jack simply watched both work in awe, eyes trying to take in everything at once. He wished he could have contributed in some way, and yet, their gifts were totally their _own_. Jack could paint an egg, collect teeth, and help North build a toy, but with Sandy and Nightlight, all he could do was admire.

He supposed his gift was just as unique as well. No one but him could make it snow or frost, and Jack made it a goal of his to touch the window of every child they passed by, frosting it over with a particular and special design for each.

It wasn't much, but it was his contribution.

This pattern of sand, lights, and frost continued well into the night, one house after the other. In due time, the entire northern hemisphere had been sprinkled by good dreams and frosted lights. Nightlight bid both Jack and Sandy fair well, a simple, gentle hug for each, before shooting upwards into the morning light, disappearing before the sun tipped above the distant hills.

Jack had been reluctant to see his new found friend go, but Sandy assured him with a gentle tug of his sleeve that Nightlight would be back. He _always_ came back. Jack might not see him for years to come, but like MiM, the boy was always present in some way, shape, or form - always there to guide and lend a helping hand when world seemed shrouded by bad dreams and hopeless thoughts.

Until then, the winter child had to be patient.

He had to keep his eyes open and wait for the fleeting glimpse of a light; the light of a staff, a boy, and his star.

The light of a friend.

* * *

**Now, wasn't that sweet? :) Hugs for all! **

**I know it wasn't angst, but we have to lighten it up every now and then.**

**Also guys and gals, if I am going to continue with these short stories and arcs, I need/want a beta reader. Someone I can send the rough drafts of stories to, have them read it, given me input and correct any grammar/spelling mistakes I over looked, and just, you know, help. :)**

**Anyone want the job? Let me know! **

**I'll post the next chapter in the "Deep in the Mountains" arc sometime later this week - hopefully you won't have to wait to long. Until then, read and review, and get back to me if you want to be my little helper!**

**Thanks darlings!**

**~Cay.**


	6. Into the Workshop, not out of the Woods

To say that Sanderson was confused was an understatement. Instead of being beckoned by the greenish blue hues of the aurora borealis across the midnight sky, there was a Yeti. A light brown Yeti.

Sandy didn't recognize the Yeti per say, but the large beast motioned to him with a paw, waving him down from the sky line with urgency. With his brow set in perplexity, the dream maker floated downwards, bombarded by a language he himself had never been able to pick up.

Despite not being one to talk, Sanderson knew every language known to man kind. From English, to French, to Afrikaans, to Icelandic, to Turkish..._every_ _single one_. He knew them without hesitation, and he knew them by heart. He had even acquired the skill of sign language over the years, though only using it once to greet a restless deaf child who happened to wake up during the golden man's visit. He had shushed her with the graceful hand movements, his smile lulling her into contentment.

But Yetish? No, Sandy had never learned it. Though, at this moment, he had wished he had.

The poor beast seemed frantic, his eyes wide and his pony tail not nearly as tight and well groomed as it was suppose to have been. It rambled on, tossing it's hands in every which direction before slapping a rough palm against it's forehead in what Sandy presumed was frustration.

Huffing quietly, Sandy reached out to touch the Yeti's shoulder in both an effort to calm and demand attention.

Sandy knew the Yeti had come to fetch him for some reason or another, and from the looks of it, something was wrong. Terribly _wrong_. He pointed one chubby finger downwards at the snow globe attached to the hilt of the work belt the beast wore, forming a sand made version of Santoff Claussen above his head.

The Yeti didn't hesitate to grab it, nodding frantically in agreement, his words racing together at a speed Sandy didn't even attempt to keep up with. Poor thing.

It shook the globe twice and brought it closer to it's lips, muttering into it. The snow globe was then tossed and the beast hopped through, Sandy following shortly after.

* * *

Sandy hadn't been prepared for the unnerving quiet that muted the Workshop. By this time in the year, the dream maker had assumed the elves and Yetis would be fast at work, making the place nothing short of a chaotic mess. That was what he expected. That was what he had observed in past years.

Not this.

Not this deathly silence, only accompanied by howling wind that beat against the rafters.

Sanderson gulped, floating quietly through the hallways, his nerves eating away at him. His eyes looked for any clue as to what might have caused the unexpected change, and his ears remained tuned in to the world around him, taking in every sound and analyzing it.

It wasn't until he heard the shuffle of bells that Sandy sped up, rounding the corner to a sight that perplexed him.

Elves and Yeti's alike hovered around one particular door. None of them moved save to reposition themselves, and nothing, not a single one of them made a peep. The sight filled Sandy with a dread he couldn't quite explain, and he licked his lips, floating over to the group of them with a wary glance.

The Yeti that had brought him to the Pole motioned to Sanderson once more, his movements still urgent, but without the fervent alarm that had accompanied him earlier. The Yeti seemed to fall into the unnatural slump of the workshop, his eyes hooded with a look that the golden man didn't find in the least bit comforting.

Nevertheless, Sandy went to him, cringing when elves and Yetis silently made a path for him, though none of them looked up. None of them greeted him. The golden man scrunched his face in distaste, eyes shimmering in plain worry as he approached the tan beast, jaw set as if preparing for the worst.

With a grunt akin to a moan, the Yeti reached out and pushed open the door, nodding with his head for Sandy to enter.

Throwing the Yeti one last glance, the golden man went into the room, hands twitching restlessly as he rubbed them together - a nervous habit one might say. His eyes took in the entire room in one quick sweep, and his mouth fell agape in a silent gasp. The scene that greeted Sandy hadn't been one he had prepared himself for. Mentally or physically. It sent a gut wrenching throb up his spine before shooting back down, causing his stomach to churn in a fear he hadn't even known possible.

To see Jack seemingly dead _once_ had been **plenty.** But to see him sprawled out on a clean table, deathly still and unnaturally pale, snow packed down in every crevice of his lithe frame was more than Sandy could take. And his comrades, Hope and Wonder made it extremely hard for Sanderson to believe Jack _wasn't_ dead, the looks of their faces dulled and hazed over in mourning or fear - Sandy couldn't tell.

Bunnymund continued to stroke the boy's hair, flattening it against the sprite's head with the constant pattern of movement. His other arm folded over the side of the gurney, his chin resting on it. Every now and then the Pooka's nose would softly nuzzle into the child's neck, breathing in and out slowly, taking in the sprite's earthly scent. It looked as if the Pooka hadn't moved in hours.

North was the first to notice Sandy, his brow set with a hardened stare and his entire body tense.

"Sandy, my friend. Thank you for coming so quickly. I am glad Jep found you." He slurred in exhaustion, beckoning him over with the wave of his hand. "Our Jack is not...doing well."

Sandy breathed out a sigh of relief as he went to the larger Guardian's side, pleased to hear that Jack wasn't dead, although he refrained from smiling at the news, the boy still in obvious critical condition.

A question mark formed atop the golden man's head, and North sighed. Bunny only acknowledged Sandy with a brief nod.

"He vas attacked by Pitch. Ambushed. Ve...Bunny and I, have done vhat we can, but some of the boy's injures go beyond my knowledge and expertise." North explained, scratching his chin.

Sanderson's lower lip pursed as he regarded North's words, eyes grazing over the youth's body in assessment. A broken nose was the first thing he eyed over, though the nose had already been re-set and taped over to hold the bone in place. Blood had been cleaned up, and although the bruising around Jack's nose and right cheek were dark, there was nothing about them that alerted him to a potential break in the boy's cheek bone.

Then there were the hands. Sandy leaned over, running a finger across the bandages, eyes squinting as he analyzed the handy work. The dream maker visibly slumped as he took hold of one of Jack's wrist, his heart breaking over the undoubtably painful injury. Winter spirits were _not_ supposed to be burned. Burning them in any way, shape, or form was cruel. It was _torture. _It was unforgivable.

But worst of it, Sandy realized, was the god awful mark across Jack's chest.

Sandy's eyes stared at the spot in horror, lips forming a thin line as his jaw tightened. Without realizing it, moving out of instinct, Sandy laid Jack's hand down, trailing his hand upwards. Shaky fingers slowly and carefully outline the blackened mark, his Adam's apple bobbing in a fearful gulp. His palm finally flattened against the boy's heart as both North and Bunny had done before, and the dream maker reacted by pinching the bridge of his nose, grimacing in a silent sob.

"Is it...that bad?" Bunny murmured, eyebrows slanted upwards in worry.

Sandy didn't answer. His posture spoke louder than any word or symbol could.

Nicholas groaned, this time letting his shoulders drop in defeat.

"Vhat...vhat do we do? Vhat _can_ we do, Sandy?"

Sandy paused. He himself wasn't sure.

The golden man then glanced up at North and pointed a single finger at Jack while the form of his staff formed atop his head.

"His staff is broken, and burnt too. Six pieces. Pitch...Pitch was relentless." North explained, guiding Sandy over to look at the shepherds crook atop the nearest counter. In fidgeting, North had managed to line the pieces up in the way in which they would be put together. The deammaker licked his lips in observation, the grim expression never faltering.

This was apparently worse than he had thought. The damage done to the staff _and_ boy was unfathomable. Sandy had known Pitch to be a little rough around the edges, but this...this was barbaric. What he had done to Jack was _cruel_.

Had it really come to this?

Sanderson remembered Pitch from way back when, when they both were created. Pitch had been a lost soul, heart broken, and eaten up with self pity. He had remembered watching him mourn, watching him blame himself for things that...just happened. The boogieman had ended up being a dark soul, always lost, but the dreamweaver had always had a glimmer of hope left for the man. Everyone could turn it around, after all.

Sandy didn't think he had any hope saved up for Pitch anymore.

Not now. Not after this.

Not after everything.

Releasing a held breath, the golden man touched the curve of the staff. His comrades weren't going to like what he had to say in the matter.

"Sandy?" Said man's head rose at the sound of his name. "Can..can we 'elp em'?" Bunny's accent was laced with emotion, an emotion the Guardians rarely saw from him. When he was like this, nearly unconsolable, it was hard to understand the Pooka's words. Hard, but but still comprehensible to Sandy.

Sanderson found it interesting that everyone's accent, where ever they hailed from, seemed to get thick and uncontrollable when upset or angry. Bunnymund was no different.

Thick as it may be, Sandy could still understand. He could read his face, and he could watch his lips. He could even piece together slang if it came to it, but Sandy was so used to Bunny now that he really didn't have to try. He knew the Pooka. He'd always be able to understand him.

Offering the worried rabbit a soft smile, Sandy put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing the furry bicep in reassurance.

_We'll try my friend, we'll most certainly try._

The Pooka's ears perked as the silent words feathered over his brain, and he offered Sandy the best possible grin he could manage. It was forced, yes, but Sandy was right. They would most definitely try.

_But..._

The break caused Bunny to stiffen, muscles tensing underneath downy fur.

_The wound is connected to Jack's staff. We can do all that we can to make him comfortable...to make him strong, but only Jack can fix the staff, and the burn. _

Bunny's eyes cut, nostrils flaring as he glanced down at the unconscious boy, a new bubble of dread causing his heart to double time it against his rib cage.

_Jackson will have to find the will to do so. He'll need encouragement; he'll need hope._

Silence.

_ Bunny..._

Bunnymund looked up, staring directly at the golden man who's whispers threaded in and out of his ears.

_He'll need you._

The Pooka sucked in a shaky breath, clinching the side of the gurney by means of keeping himself together. It was all too much. The emotion; the anger, fear, sorrow, worry, concern, love...it was all too much. He wasn't suppose to feel all this, not at once. Blast that confounded boy for doing this...for making him soft. What had MiM been thinking? Making Jack a guardian...

Putting Jack in the way of harm.

Giving Bunny someone to care for when all he wanted was to do his job, and worry about nothing else.

Make him want to sacrifice everything...

For an annoying, bratty, pester some, frosted child.

For a child.

Their child.

His...his child. His boy.

MiM had given him, had given _all_ of the Guardians what they _needed_. Not what they wanted.

Jack Frost helped to connect them to the world they had long since forgotten. They protected children, yes, but they had forgotten what it was to interact with one. Jack did that for them. He was their link. He was once just a _need_, nothing more. Now he was a need and a want...he was _everything_.

Clearing his throat of threatening sobs, Bunny blinked and wetted his lips. A paw ghosted over the pale boy's shoulder and he nodded. He knew Sandy was right, and he knew there was no way in _hell_ he'd would leave Jack.

He'd be there to help Jack whether he lived or died. Today, tomorrow, forever.

"Vell?" North boomed, eyebrows cutting. "I know I missed something...vhat is it? Tell me."

Bunny had honestly forgotten the Cossack was there. It was funny how one's mind worked when dealing with unimaginable stress.

"Sandy said that Jack is the only one that can fix the staff, North. I..I think we all sorta knew that. But," He breathed, earning a nod from Sandy, "Jack ain't gonna heal until his staff is fixed. We're gonna hav'ta make em' do it. We're gonna have'ta wake em' up."

"But Bunny," North's face riddled with an emotion that wasn't quite decisive. "Jack has no strength. He wouldn't be able to hold zee staff, his hands..."

"I know North, I know. Its our..." Bunny's nose scrunched, "It's Jack's only option though."

"He could die."

"He won't, North. Tha' little shit is too stubborn."

"But vhat if he does, Aster? Vhat vill ve do...Vhat vill ve tell Tooth?"

Bunnymund hadn't really thought that far. He hadn't really planned anything out to be perfectly honest. He was just acting on a whim. A whim of hope fueled by Sandy and his affection for the boy.

A whim that had to work.

"It won't come ta' that North, trust me." He confirmed, his tone leaving no room for argument. " If not me, trust Jack fer bloody sake. He'll hold up, and if he don't, I'll go visit tha' underworld myself, knock some sense into em', and _make_ em' come back."

North stopped to consider Bunnymund's words. There was no hint, no joking in the tone that would make North believe otherwise. If anything, Aster was true to his word. Though, even the Easter Bunny, no matter his hope or confidence could resurrect the dead. That went beyond any of their areas of expertise.

Still, Sandy seemed to agree with Bunny, and with it being the only viable choice they had, the Russian sighed and nodded. They'd have to try.

"Okay," He agreed, eyes shifting from one to the other, "ve vill have to monitor him every step of ze way. Dis von't be easy..."

"Didn't say I thought it would be."

North smirked.

"Good. Sandy? Bunny? Let's get started..."

* * *

It took a good fifteen minutes to rouse Jack from his unconscious state. They had gone from shaking to shouting, and had even had Sandy pry into the boy's mind, poking at his senses in an attempt to wake him. Finally, after a few good whiffs of a strong batch of perfumes - a mixture of lilac, basil, and vinegar, the winter spirit gasped and moaned, eye lids fluttering heavily. Bunnymund even gagged at his concoction and quickly put the bowl aside, his attention fully on the rousing sprite.

"Oi, Snowflake, there ya' are! Come on' bud, let ol' Kangaroo see those eyes," He prodded, trying to rouse a response; smile, laugh, moan, anything from the stirring child.

"B...Bunny?" Jack croaked, squinting his eyes and leaning forward, only to grunt and spasm against the searing pain radiating from his chest.

"Woa woa, easy kid." Bunny warned, quickly reaching out to gently push the pale child back against the sheets. "Yea, it's me. Just lean back now. North and Sandy er' here too. We're here fer' ya."

"What er' we...where...? Hmmm?" Jack's eyes fluttered, face relaxing in somewhat of a drunken expression when the pain subsided momentarily.

Had the situation not been dire, Bunny probably would've found clueless Jack amusing, and maybe even come up with some sort of snide remark. He didn't though. He knew Jack couldn't help it. Jack was in pain, and pain made people _and_ spirits alike react oddly to their surroundings. Yes, Bunny understood the effects of pain.

"Jack..."

A new voice now.

The boy's eyebrows rose, his eyes remaining clouded.

"Ve need you to wake up for us..._really_ vake up." North persuaded, his seemingly calm tone laced with worry and urgency.

"I know you are in pain, and I know you are tired, but you need to vake up. Come on now," The Cossack insisted, resting a meaty hand against the side of Jack's face. He patted Jack's temple lightly in hopes of stimulating the boys senses, careful not to agitate the bruising on his cheek.

Jack whined. A petty noise akin to a sleep deprived toddler, and he moved against the gurney, eyebrows scrunching. Here, in whatever state that was, Jack was comfortable. The pain was dulled, almost unnoticeable, and the promise of good dreams and darkness was extremely enticing. He wanted to tell North to bugger off, to leave him be and let him sleep a little while longer, but the sudden putrid stench of _God_...whatever that was, quickly caused Jack to dismiss that notion.

The winter spirit gagged and tensed his shoulders, eyes shooting open as a stab of pain jolted him from the depth of his haze.

"Okay, okay...shh...don' cry Snowflake. There ya' go, calm down." Bunny soothed, quickly threading his paw through the boy's white hair while the other gently cupped his face. "Don' cry. It'll pass..."

Jack didn't even realize he was crying until a furry thumb swiped across his cheek. Everything, although extremely present like a horrid smack in the face, was still numbed and hazy. He was awake, he could hear them and _feel_, but it was that sort of numbness that made Jack believe he wouldn't remember half of this come morning. It was like a fog that refused to clear.

"Frostbite?" Bunnymund urged, continuing to wipe tears as the fell and to stifle the sniffles of the youth. "I need ya' to let me know that ya' can 'ear me, mmkay? Say somethin' coherent."

Jack groaned, chest jerking as he tried to calm down. He tried to focus on the gentle tones and touches. Hands were in his hair, fur against his face, a smaller hand rubbing his arm, and voices. He had to focus on the voices.

"I can...I can *sniff* hear you...Bunny." He managed, one eye peaking open to glance up at the furry face above him.

"There's m'boy! There's a lad. Good Jack, _good_," the Pooka praised, smiling when Jack opened his eyes fully. "We're gonna take this one step at a'time, mmkay?"

Jack nodded, beginning to notice the outline of North to his left, and Sandy hovering above his head.

"Okay." Bunny smirked, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

"We're gonna sit ya' up here in a second. It'll hurt, I know, but ya' can do it. Ya' can handle it, I know ya' can." The pooka continued, trying to install some confidence in the spritely child. "We're gonna sit ya' up cause yer gonna have'ta try and fix ya' staff, kiddo."

"W...what?" Jack stuttered, forehead scrunching in mild shock at the thought of fixing his staff, let alone _moving._

"Ya' heard me, Frostbite. If yer gonna get betta', ya' gotta try and fix that staff o' yers."

Jack blinked slowly, trying his gosh darndest to get a clear veiw of the three figures hovered over him. He was hoping this was a joke. If it was, it was a cruel one. But, upon further inspection of the closest face to him, Bunny's to be exact, he could tell by the look in the Pooka's eyes that this was no game - no joke he could snicker at, roll over, and go back to sleep. They were really going to make him do it. They were really going to make him try.

"But," Jack began, wetting his lips. "I...I _can't_ Bunny. The pain...I _**can't**."_

"Yea ya' can kiddo," Bunny insisted,"ya' gotta try. If ya' dont..." The Pooka paused, eyes shifting to look at the other guardians only to be persisted by their expressions, "If ya' don't Frostbite, it won't heal. Yer' heart'll give out on ya'."

Maybe it was delirium, maybe it was denial, but Jack continued to look squarely at the rabbit, eyes full of fear. He couldn't fix his staff. Jack knew he couldn't, but they seemed to think otherwise.

Couldn't they see him though? His hands, his chest? God, couldn't they see how bad it all _hurt_? Jack couldn't do it because it was impossible, no. Jack couldn't do it because he was _afraid_. He was afraid that the pain would be to much, afraid he'd appear weak and worthless in front of his family. He was afraid of failing.

"Immortal" or not, human or spirit, Jack still knew suffering. If he could feel pain, cave into fear, weep for no apparent reason, he could very well refuse and give up. He just didn't want to try.

Bunny seemed to sense this. He saw that look. Bunnymund just refused to accept it.

"Listen here now Jackie, and you listen good." The Pooka warned, pointing a finger at the weary child. "Yer' gonna try."

"But..."

"Oi! No buts." A furry paw moved to grip a pale shoulder. "Ya' can't just sleep this off. Ya' can't just turn over, shut yer' eyes, and wake up fine tomorrow." Something, a noise of some sort leaked out of the Pooka's mouth.

"Jack, " He breathed, composing himself, "There is a good chance that if ya' go back ta' sleep, ya' very well may not wake up again." Wide emerald green eyes met blue in confirmation.

Jack gulped and breathed in heavily -a wet, wheezing sound pasted his pale lips as he twitched, and he tried to hold back a cough. His gaze didn't falter though. His eyes remained locked with Bunnymund's, words racing through his brain, trying to think of another solution - a way out of this. The winter spirit didn't want to die. He didn't want things to end just as they were beginning.

But...there was only so much he could take.

There was only so much his _body_ could take.

It couldn't take much more.

"What if I...don'...make it?" Jack rasped.

Aster had already gone through this with the others, making it undeniably clear that he wasn't going to let Jack die, but the question sounded different coming from the boy himself. It make his heart stop. It made an unthinkable sorrow claw at every fiber of his sanity, and Bunny didn't know how he would..._could_ live if Jack...

No. He was hope. He. was.** hope. **

"Then," he breathed, ignoring the uncomfortable shifts of the larger man beside him. Jack's question echoed through the infirmary."Then at least ya' would've died tryin' kid. All I'm askin'...all I want is fer' ya' ta' try. If not fer yer'self, do it..." Bunny ran a paw over his face. "Do it fer me'. Do it fer us."

A pen could have dropped and no one would have noticed.

The intensity was so thick, so unbarring that Jack squirmed under the gaze of the Pooka as he begged..._pleaded_ for him to try. He was so used to "tough love" Bunny, a Bunny that would only show his affection through various pats and brief smirks. A Bunny that would use insults as a mask for his affection.

This Bunny was a stranger to him, and yet, Jack needed to trust this Bunny. He needed and wanted to trust him. He had to trust him.

Because this Bunny was right.

If he didn't feel like trying simply for the sake of his own well being, he needed to suck it up and try for his family. For Sandy, North, Tooth, Jamie, and Bunny. He needed to try for them.

"Okay..." Jack whispered, nodding slowly. "Okay, I'll...I'll _try_."

Aster smiled, exhaling his first breath of relief so far that night. North seemed to do the same, however his jaw remained firmly set, still seemingly hesitant about the whole ordeal. Sanderson on the other hand visibly relaxed, even if only for a moment, and patted Jack's shoulder reassuringly. As long as Jack tried, that was all they could really ask for.

Slipping his hands underneath Jack's shoulders, North grunted and looked up at Bunnymund. If they were going to make Jack do this, it was best they go on ahead and get it over with. He wasn't one to draw out the inevitable. The sooner they started, the sooner it'd be over, and Jack, dead or alive would be out of pain.

"Good, Jack. Thank you. It's all we ask..." Bunny confirmed, ears cocking to appease the impatient Cossack. "We're gonna sit'cha up a bit, mmkay? Make it easier for ya' to hold yer staff."

Jack nodded again, flinching as hands moved to cradle his shoulders and back. Furry hands moved to hold tight to his sides, and Jack sucked in a breath.

"On three now. One, two..." Bunny gave North the nod. "Three." North lifted upwards, supporting the sprite's back and he cringed when the boy released a pained cry. Bunny did what he could to pacify the youth, but he kept his paws firmly against Jack's hips, waiting until Sandy had finished stacking the pillows against the boy's spine before he helped North lean him back.

Jack collapsed against the pillows, panting heavily. His eyes were wide and his fists tightened, trying to hold fast to the oncoming waves of agony that threatened his clarity. As it dimmed though, his heart steadying and breathing slowing down, Jack blinked up at Bunny. The Pooka had mused the boy's hair again, pushing it back to comfort the writhing child when he had screamed out, but now the paw rested against the side of his face, and Bunny monitored every move he made.

"It's okay Frostbite. It's okay. Shhhhh. Let me know when yer' ready."

Jack didn't think he'd ever be ready. This wasn't something he could prepare himself for, mentally or physically. It was just going to have to happen. He was going to have to take a deep breath, wish on a star, and hope for the best.

"Anytime...really..."he exhaled, exhaustion already setting in.

North nodded when Bunny looked at him again, and he motioned for Sandy to get the staff.

Sanderson floated over and grabbed the tray the shards rested on. He was careful not to jostle them - to undo the handy work North had already done. Although not together, the six pieces were aligned correctly, North had been sure of it. He used his craftsman's eye, analyzing every inch of the shepherds crook until he had each piece just so. He had even put a single, thin strand of translucent tape around each break, holding it together just enough to make Jack's job a little easier.

The dream maker placed the tray against Jack's stomach, using the side bars of the gurney to hold it up for the most part.

For a moment, the winter spirit simply looked at it. He hadn't had the chance to examine it since the attack, and now he was fully aware of the damage. Now he knew why he hurt...why he burned so much. The stick was no longer is healthy tan color. There was no ice or frost on either end of the crook. It was just black. Black, and burnt, and flaked with white ash. It no longer looked like his staff. It looked like something Pitch would have dreamed up in a nightmare - a nightmare that Jack had to take the brute of.

Clinching his jaw and taking in a hearty breath through his nose, Jack reached out with the help of Sandy, and placed his bandaged fingers against the wood, wincing when the wood itself was laced with an unfamiliar and displeasing warmth.

"Bunny?" He paused, glancing sideways at the Pooka.

"Yea, mate?"

"If I don't..." He gulped, his arms shaking and body trembling in fear and adrenaline. "If I don't...make it...tell Tooth I'm so..."

"Hush. Hush it now. I ain't tellin' her shit," Bunny barked, eyes stern as he stared Jack down. He wouldn't hear it. "Yer gonna be _fine_, and yer gonna tell her _yerself_ when this is all said and done."

"But..."

"No buts. No more buts. Jack," The Pooka placed a steady paw on the boy's shoulder, stern eyes going _slightly_ soft when the kid met his gaze. "We're here. We ain't goin' no where. Ya' ain't alone in this. Don't worry...don't be afraid, mmkay?"

_Sandy will give you good dreams. North will help you see how miraculous you are. And I...I will give you hope for today, tomorrow, and until the end of time. _

Bunny thought it, but the Pooka let that thought be his.

Jack didn't reply, though his face alerted Bunny that the matter had been settled. The frosted youth nodded and took another deep breath, eyes closing momentarily to compose himself.

Then, with one single, rapid movement his eyes shot open, face tight.

He was ready.

The teen ignored the discomfort when his hands took hold of each end of the staff, gripping it. He grunted as his brow set in concentration, sweat already beading at his brow as the first wave of pain from his efforts pulsed across his body. A dim blue glow teased at his fingers, flickering when the boy gasped, chest heaving in exertion.

_Try again. _

Sandy's soft voice rang in Jack's ears, and the boy visibly perked at the feathery light touch of fingers against the base of his neck.

_Try again Jackson. Really **try.**_

And he did.

Jack cried out with every ounce of energy he had left, grinding his teeth, willing his body to do the impossible. His body jerked forward and a blinding blue glow lit up the room, and the guardians nearly had to hold up their hands or look away in order to shield their eyes. The wind, whether it was from the extreme amount of power the boy was using, or the wind itself beat against the windows and whipped around their head frantically. It howled and _screamed_ along with the crying child, and rattled the doors.

Furniture moved, and medical instruments shook - some even clattered against the tiled floor. The gurney Jack rested on even shifted, and North found himself quickly holding fast to the bed, eyes clinching tight when the world around him grew too intense.

Bunny remained focused though, even when the light hurt his eyes and the wind nearly brought him to his knees. One paw remained firmly against Jack's shoulder, and he stood fixed in his place. He chose to not be distracted by the golden sand that breezed by the boy's head, and continued to watch Jack, to monitor him.

Though, despite his concentration, the light overpowered his senses, shielding the boy from his sight for a brief moment. He screamed the boy's name when the room went white, and much like a sonic boom, it was over in an instant. The wind, the lights, the movement - all of it came to a screeching halt, leaving nothing but silence.

It took Bunny a moment to realize that it was over, and the Pooka opened his eyes.

"Jack?"

The silence scared him, and his ears had gone deaf to the shifting of his comrades as they came too from their impromptu shock.

It wasn't _their_ stirring he was hoping for. It wasn't _them_ he wanted to hear moving. The one _he_ wanted to see moving wasn't, and Bunny nearly tripped over himself to get to the boy's side.

"JACK?!"

No response.

It was like a slap to the face.

"Frostbite! Come'on kid! Open yer bloody eyes!" Bunny demanded, paws reached out to shake the boy's shoulders in desperation.

But Jack's eyes _were_ open. They were narrowed but relaxed, and they were distant, staring up at the ceiling - up at nothing. Jack's eyes were open, but he didn't see a single thing.

Sanderson's face dropped, the Pooka's panic already causing his own heart to beat profusely. The golden man hastily grabbed the tray now holding a perfectly mended staff, and put it to the side when North moved forward to the aid of both the Pooka and sprite. His eyes refused to acknowledge the hazed over look on the boy's face, and he hurried to thread dream sand along Jack's temple, willing it to do the impossible - to give a seemingly dead child good dreams.

Still holding tight to the pale shoulders, Bunny dipped his head down and rested his ears against the Winter Spirit's chest - a chest that was no longer black from internal wounds.

"Bunny..." North began, his own fingers pressing into the side of Jack's neck.

"Hush, North."

"Bunny, I don't feel a..."

"North, shut it! Let me listen!" He snapped, a noise like a growl passed his lips. Growls weren't natural for Pooka's. Grunts yes, but not growls. It was a sound derived from anger, worry, and panic, and Bunny was sure he had never made such a noise before.

But the Pooka needed quiet. He needed to hon in - to really listen. He needed to be sure...

And then he heard it.

It wasn't steady, and it was frighteningly low, though the spirit's heart beat at a rate that wasn't natural. It was _far_ to fast.

"I got a'beat North!" Bunny exclaimed. "Ya' can't feel nuthin' cause it is beatin' to fast! He's close ta' codein'!" The rabbit peeled his head away, fear and hope flashing across Bunny's eyes. This could go two ways. There was a chance they could regulate the heart beat, and if they regulated his heart beat, Jack had a chance of pulling through. Or, Jack's body could have already begun the process of shutting down. If that was the case, then Bunny decided that he'd be paying Death a visit.

"Move Bunny!" North barked, pushing the Pooka back with a firm hand.

Bunny was reluctant to do so, but he leaned away, eyes darting back and forth between Jack and North. The adrenaline pumping through his body was getting to be a bit too much.

The large toy maker bawled his hand into a fist, raised it, and brought it down hard against the pale chest. Jack's body jerked at impact and his head lolled to the side. North gritted his teeth when he remained unresponsive. If there was ever a time for a defibrillator, it was now, though North had never found the need to own one. Immortals usually weren't put in this sort of situation - their bodies could withstand far more damage than the average human or mortal. But, as long as they all breathed the same air as mortals, and had heart beats, North was quite sure he needed to invest in one. Just in case.

Just in case Pitch or any other hard headed _fool_ attempted to do this again.

"Listen again Bunny! Hurry, now!"

The Pooka snapped his head down, listening and waiting.

"Shit...no change North!" Bunny urged after a painfully long, silent second. "Do it again!"

North waited until Bunny moved before he raised his arm, complying with the Pooka's demand. He brought his fist down harder this time, panic getting the best of him.

He had been so...emotionless before, so hard. He had warned Bunny of getting too worked up, that it wouldn't help, but here he was, beating against a boy's chest as a last resort. North thought that he'd be the strong one, that he'd be the one to accept Jack's death before anyone else simply because he was the_ leader._ He was the one they looked to for emotional support. But now that he thought about it, now when it came down to the wire, North didn't think he could do it. He couldn't keep himself composed with the world came crashing down on his shoulders.

Sucking in a shaky breaths, North and Bunny resumed their posts - a hand against the throat, and ears on the chest.

They listened, felt, _waited_ for any sign of life from the Winter Spirit.

Then, just as North was about to withdraw his hand and to make the call, he felt something. The tiniest twinge of something against his fingers, and by the wide eyed look on Bunny's face, he had heard it too.

A heart beat. A slow, steady _ba-dump_ of a heart beat.

"North..." Bunny began, rubbing a paw over the the teen's ghostly white chest in a fluid motion, "North...I heard it! It's there..."

Sandy smiled down at the three; golden sand twirling through Jack's hair, sensing life. Before hand it had prodded, poked, and practically tried to drill itself within the boy's temple when Jack showed no signs of life. Now it flowed freely, stroking against the boy's cheek as of persuading the spirit to respond.

"Yea, it is dare Bunny," North paused, wetting his lips. "But now ve've got to make sure he breathes soon."

The Cossack stroked a hand across Jack's forehead. They weren't _quite_ out of the woods yet.

"What do ya' propose?" The Pooka blinked up at North, observing him like a soldier waiting for orders.

"Give him chance to breathe on his own first," The toy maker replied, eyes not pealing away from the unconscious sprite. "Give him room...give him a chance."

It was as if Jack was a newborn. When a child came into the world, the doctor or nursemaid smack the baby and wait for it to scream. If it did, then all was fair and good in the world. If it didn't, the doctor would wait and listen, and if the child didn't respond in a reasonable amount of time, then he'd take action.

In this situation, Jack was the child. They had "smacked" him per say, and now his caretakers waited, hoping the boy would come too on his own.

Aster's brow scrunched and he looked down at the frosted youth, chewing at the inside of his lip in nervous habit. A second turned to ten, and ten ticked to thirty. Bunny waited. His fingers twitched and he shifted against the side of the gurney impatiently.

"Snowflake, breathe..." he cooed, reaching out with a tentative paw to touch the boy's neck. "_Breathe_..."

His paw slowly worked against the sprite's throat, massaging it with soft fingers, practically willing the teen to take in air. His fingers acted as bait to Jack's larynx, coaxing it to reflex. He continued to work his hand back and forth against the ivory column, repeatedly demanding that the youth breathe, but when the clock passed the minute mark, he looked up at North.

North silently cursed, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. They couldn't wait anymore. The longer the clock ticked without so much as a twitch from Jack, the harder it would be to keep his heart beating. He needed to breathe. He needed to supply his brain and body with oxygen.

With one swift, sudden motion, North bent down, careful not to agitate the broken nose, and gently pried the kid's lips apart. Bunny's movements worked to keep Jack's airway open, and the larger man hastily breathed into the boy, vigorously pushing air into his lungs. North repeated, transferring as much oxygen as remotely possible from his lungs into the frail figure below, and pulled away when the boy's chest fell to resume monitoring the winter spirit.

"Come'on Jack, come'on," Bunny pleaded, his hand continuing it's motion. "Breathe, damn it!" His hands now on the boy's shoulders, shaking him again.

"BREATHE!"

Acknowledging the frustration and re-kindled panic bubbling out of the Pooka's throat, North moved to try again - to do anything keep the six foot one rabbit from loosing it, and to urge the limp body to do at it was told. As it had been _demanded. _

But North stopped in mid bend, a single paw against his arm, halting him.

"Wait..." Bunny froze, eyes staring down at the bandaged hand against Jack's side.

"I swear he..."

Jack's fingers promptly twitched.

"THERE! Did ya' see it?!" The Pooka practically crawled over the boy in his hopeful elation. "He moved! He..."

Jack's chest jerked.

"He's **_moving_**!"

Suddenly, the boy's upper body spasmed, and he lurched against the sheets. Fingers clutched at the sweaty fabric beneath him, and a gurgling sound passed his lips, exhaling the air that had been forced into him only moments before.

"He's **_moving_**!"

Jack didn't know who was shouting - who was making his ears ring. All he knew was there was something bright above him, and voices all around - happy voices. He could feel someone touch his face, his shoulder, his chest, steadying his twitching body as it squirmed against the sheets, and gradually, coaxed by a sudden chilly gust of air, Jack opened his mouth and took in a greedy gulp of air.

He released and did it again, never seeming to get quiet enough.

But he did it. In and out, air passed into his lungs.

In and out, he breathed.

In and out, he _continued_ to breathe.

In and out, he willed himself to _live._

* * *

**And a there you have it folks, a week later. **

**So so SO so so sorry for the late update. Let me tell you, this bugger was hard to write, and it ended up being longer than I had expected it to. Honestly, at one point I thought about splitting it into two parts, and leaving you guys and gals with another cliff hanger, but I decided to be nice instead. :)**

**Is this angsty enough for you, hmmm? I sure hope so! I seek to please after all.**

**I hadn't planned on the whole near-death scene taking place, but like everything else I write, it just sort of happened. I didn't fight it. Someone, Katchia I think? (I'll have to recheck the spelling of her name in my inbox) suggested that I do another mouth-to-mouth scene. Being the dramatic gal I am, I worked it into this, and thankfully it tied into the flow of the story. **

**Anyway...I hope you all like this! The final installment of this arc will come soon. We gotta make sure Jack heals after all, right? ;)**

**Feel free to send me suggestions as to what I should write next, and as always PLEASE review and follow! I greatly appreciate it!**

**~ Cay**


	7. Out of the Woods

Air.

It was a glorious thing.

Jack sucked it in greedily, welcoming the cool mist as it rolled past his tongue, tickling the back of his throat. In and out he breathed, over and over - the rise and fall of his chest steadying over time. Even the ringing in his ears faded into coherent voices, and the winter spirit began to match each voice with the face of it's owner as they hovered over him, checking and doting over him.

"That's m'boy Jackie, _that's m'boy!_" Bunny chirped, his voice shaking with joyous laughter, paws combing over the boy's white hair and face. "That's m'boy..."

Jack blinked up at the Pooka, offering him a small smile when the world around him became less of a chaotic mess.

"Gave us quite a scare ya' did, Frostbite..." The Pooka smiled, his paw moving downwards to squeeze the youth's shoulder. He was still shaking, his heart throbbing against his rib cage. Bunny didn't think that was going to change anytime soon. He'd definitely be visiting North's liquor stash tonight. He needed a drink.

A hard, burn your throat and make you forget the world sort of drink.

Hell, Bunnymund might even partake in two.

"How...long have I been...out?" Jack rasped, his throat sore - most likely from screaming. He didn't know. He couldn't remember much.

North came into view from his left, dark brows raising as the large Russian pried open the boy's eyelids and shone a bright light into both; first the left, then the right. Jack squinted and tried to pull away, though paws and smaller golden hands kept him still and prevented him for shuffling off.

"Long enough," the Cossack boomed, ruffling the spirit's hair when he finished checking him over.

The truth was that North had prepared himself for the worst. He didn't want Jack dead by any means, but the turn around for the boy looked grim, and North had been prepared to make the call if it had come down to it. He almost _did_ make the call. Bunny's keen hearing and refusal to even _think_ about giving up prevented him from doing so, and the toy maker was glad for taking the time to listen and to hope.

Hope.

It seemed to be the term of choice for their evening's escapade.

"Hmmm..." Jack hummed, swallowing thickly when the scratch in the back of his throat became irritating. Sandy seemed to notice and grabbed a small plastic cup from the counter, filled it halfway with water, and offered it to the parched boy. Jack graciously took it, both Sandy and Bunny working to steady the cup as Jack tipped it back against his lips.

The winter spirit gulped the water hungrily, the cool liquid coating his dry throat in passing. Bunny stopped him from finishing the cup though, ignoring the childish protests of his young ward.

"Oh hush now. I know yer' thirsty mate, but if ya' gulp it to fast ya' might get sick." He chided, placing the cup to the side. "We'll give ya' more later."

Jack huffed and leaned back with a slight pout playing against his lips, watching the Pooka as he shifted to the other side of the gurney.

"What happened?"

Bunny's eyebrow cocked, both ears shifting forward at the question. "What do ya' remember?"

The sprite squinted in thought, lips pursed as he breathed a sigh.

"Well," he began, trying to compose his thoughts. "Not...not much. Just faces, your faces, and...heat. There was pain too, and a blue light." Jack paused, mouth open in mid thought. "I remember you guys making me..."

His eyes went wide.

"My staff!"He exclaimed, hands groping the area around him in desperation. "Did I fix it? Did it work? _Where is it_?"

Bunny quickly reached out, grabbing Jack by the arms as the youth nearly jumped off of the bed, and he bent forward to nudge the teen once with his snout in a soothing manner. The white haired wonder needed to cool it before he hurt himself even further. The last thing they needed was a jostled bloody nose, or a fatigue induced pass out.

"WOA woa woa! Jack! Look at me!"Bunny urged, one paw leaving the sprite's arm to rest against his cheek. "Calm down, mate! Yer' staff is fine. All betta' kid, see?"

North moved to motion to the shepherds crook, perfectly crafted to perfection once more. There was nary a hint of ash or tar anywhere on the tan, smooth wood, and as Jack steadied his breathing, he reached out for it, fingers twitching in desire to hold it. The Cossack was hesitant to hand it over. He didn't want Jack conjuring nary a snowflake or frost trail until he was well rested and on the mend. Nevertheless, after earning a look from Sandy, North grunted and gave the boy what he wanted.

As soon as the wood touched his palm, the winter spirit's fingers spidered around it possessively, and he brought it against his chest with a satisfied and relieved smirk.

"Thanks..." Jack mumbled, eyes blinking heavily with sudden exhaustion.

"Velcome," North replied, a smal grin visible behind his burly beard.

Bunny's nose twitched at the brief exchange, noting the paternal spark in the elder guardian's eye. Bunnymund might have already claimed the role as protector among other things - big brother, rival, friend, but North seemed to step into the role of father. Granted, Jack only _looked_ like a teenager - a child. He was well past any mortal by age, and wiser than most gave him credit for being. Still, Jack's child like tendencies and lack of social interaction for over 300 years made the immortal youth crave affection and guidance of all kinds. North was glad to be that father figure for him. He was glad to give Jack the advice he craved as well as constant moral support. He was also glad to dish out much needed discipline, and he made it very clear by the look he gave Jack that holding the staff was **it.**

The end.

No if, ands, or buts.

Jack simply acknowledged the look with a small pout, and glanced at the Pooka when the rabbit nudged at him again.

"Ya' managed ta' fix it and yer chest ya' know. We didn't know if ya'd pull through or not. But," Bunny huffed, poking gently at a burnt, bandaged hand. "We still need ta' doctor yer hands."

The winter spirit observed them curiously, wincing when he gripped at his staff far to tightly. He had hardly noticed his hands in their previous back and forth, but now, with his attention focused on them, the pain pricked at his senses.

"How long will that take?" Jack asked, wetting his lips.

Bunny shrugged nonchalantly, tapping at Jack's wrist as he looked over his hands once more.

"Dun' know. Probably a week er' so. It usually takes a mortal a good three weeks ta' treat a burn of this degree, but ya' ain't mortal, are ya' kid?" The Pooka smirked, emerald eyes brightening when the youth smiled back. "They'll be fine in no time."

Jack nodded in satisfaction, his smile morphing into a yawn as fatigue threatened his continuousness.

Sanderson seemed to notice and he floated forward, dream sand weaving out of his fingers and swirling around Jack's head. Jack didn't even try to fight it. He was far to tired mentally and physically to keep the conversation going.

"Get'cha some shut eye kid," Bunny mused, ruffling a paw through the white locks. "We'll be here when ya' wake."

And he meant it.

Bunny didn't think he'd be able to do anything productive other than what he was doing now. His googies could wait. He was perfectly content with monitoring Jack while he slept, and he'd make sure the kid got the rest he needed.

He dared a Yeti or elf to make a single peep. He _dared_ them.

If they did, North best be prepared to finish off his holiday season short staffed.

* * *

"AND NO ONE _TOLD_ ME?!"

North has pictured this going differently in his mind.

The tooth fairy had always been so...dormant. She rarely ever exploded, and when she did, it was nothing more than a snide remark or glare. Even in the heat of battle Tooth _usually_ kept herself composed. Yes, she was a woman and naturally more emotional than her male companions, but she was an_ immortal_ woman - she had had _plenty_ of time to learn how to control herself.

All of that seemingly went down the crapper today.

North flinched when the fairy yelled. Tooth zoomed right up to his face, hands bawling into fists by her side and eyes wide and angry. Her cheeks turned an unnatural shade of red as her nostrils flared, and the bird like immortal made it abundantly clear that she was not in the least bit happy.

She was plum _pissed_.

"Ve didn't have ze time..."

Excuses.

North knew it and Tooth knew it.

"Don't give me that North! You had PLENTY of time to fetch Sandy, did you not?! You could have easily sent a Yeti for me as well!" Tooth blared, her buzzing turning into air borne paces as she moved back and forth infront of the large man.

"What were you thinking!?"

Nicholas really didn't know. He had assumed that Tooth would've made a scene when a fuss hadn't been needed earlier. He had assumed that she would have cried over a child not yet dead, making it hard for them to focus and to cling to that small strand of hope that had held everything together. He had assumed that Tooth would've accepted the turn of events as they were, and forgive and forget.

He had assumed quite a bit, though North knew now to **never** assume.

Tooth would most likely forgive them over time, but he knew that she definitley would not forget. She had the memory of an elephant.

"What if he had died, North? What if Jack died! What if..." Tooth paused, her rant fading off into a shaky breath as she clasped a hand over her mouth. What if she hadn't had the chance to tell him goodbye? There were so many things left unsaid when it came to the frosted youth,and so many things she wanted to say and express. Tooth choked back a wave of tears as they threatened her vision, her anger vanishing momentarily as she succumbed to the "what ifs" and "whys."

She tried to imagine the outcome had Jack died, how she would have reacted and coped. She found that she couldn't. She couldn't _begin_ to accept the possibility of a world without him, and the mere thought of that cruel, fun-less world made her whole body shiver.

She needed Jack.

_They_ needed Jack.

By God, the _children_ needed him.

Jack Frost was irreplaceable, and no amounts of good dreams, hope, memories, or wonder could fill a void created by Jack's death.

Thankfully though, he wasn't dead. He had survived, and by the grace of MiM, she'd not have to go a day without him. They had been spared a funeral.

"I'm sorry Tooth,"North whispered, breaking the momentary silence. His eyes casted downwards and away as if ashamed to meet her gaze, and his shoulders slumped.

The fairy's sharp gaze fell on the Cossack, a mixture of emotions crinkling her expression. She regarded him quietly, finally placing a hand on his shoulder when he refused to look up.

"You know it is in our..._my_ nature to forgive North, and I do. I forgive you, but mark me," Tooth's tone shifted, her fingers digging into the red fabric protecting the toy maker's shoulder. "If you or Bunny ever, and I mean _**ever** _keep something as serious as what just happened to Jack from me again, you'll see nary hide nor hair from me again." And she meant it. Tooth would continue to do her job, protecting memories and collecting teeth, but she'd have nothing to do with them.

"Now," she barked, releasing his shoulder. "I'm going to Jack."

"But he's sleeping..."

"_I'm going to Jack_." Her tone left no room for arguments, and North knew better than to say anything else.

With that, the tooth fairy turned and buzzed down the hallway with a purpose.

It didn't take her long to find the room Jack occupied, the frigid air seeped through the cracks of the door and left a cold trail for the fairy to follow. If that wasn't enough indication, frost nipped at the oak paneling outside of Jack's room, swirling up and outwards like a feather.

Tooth took hold of the door knob and pushed, shivering and ruffling her feathers when the north wind greeted her. The north wind seemed to be the most possessive of the winter child out of the four winds, and the chilling current whipped around the youth's sleeping body, ruffling his hair and nipping at his cheeks. It had also managed to push the ever watchful Pooka to the side, and Bunny had mumbled a few strings of curses before he wrapped himself in a throw and took a seat by the boy's feet.

The cold was needed though, they all knew it. It might have been unpleasant for them, but it made Jack stronger. It was healing for the winter child.

Silently, Tooth entered the room. She floated cautiously over towards the boy's bed side, casting a brief glance down at the shivering Pooka in passing. She had meant to glare at him, really, she did. He had kept this all from her after all. She couldn't bring herself to do so though - not now. Not after watching him care and watch over the boy, refusing to leave if only for a moment. She'd share a few choice words with him later, but not now.

Tooth nodded at Bunny when he acknowledged her, her lips pressed in a thin line as their eyes met. He nodded back. No words were spoken - they weren't needed. She had come to see Jack after all, and idle chit chat could wait.

Ruffling her feathers again as the north wind brushed against her, the fairy held up a small hand in greeting to it, showing it that she meant no harm to the boy, nor his protector. The wind weaved between her out stretched fingers before settling next to the frosted child once more, accepting the newest presence in the room. The wind was cautious and rightfully so, but it did not need to second guess the intentions of the Guardians. Tooth wasn't a threat, and it knew it.

In receiving the unspoken "okay" of the wind, Tooth smiled. She mouthed a_ thank you _to the unseen spirit before her head bowed in observance of the boy on the gurney. She moved closer, tracing a single finger along the curve of his brow, pausing when the smooth pale skin morphed into the harsh bandage taped across the bridge of his nose. Tooth inhaled sharply.

She knew his nose would heal; she knew his hands would heal. Tooth knew that _Jack_ would heal. It was nothing a little sleep and patience couldn't fix.

Still, despite all of the positives, Tooth couldn't help but see a wounded boy under that blanket of hope, scared and fragile - silently suffering from his most recent death experience. It was pitiful really. It broke her heart.

The worst of it was knowing that Pitch wouldn't stop. She, Bunny, North, Sandy - they all knew that Pitch had it out for Jack. He'd try again. She knew he would. They could guard Jack as much as they possibly could, but they couldn't watch every move he made. Tooth just hoped and _prayed_ that the next time Pitch tried something, one of them would be with Jack to protect him.

Jack Frost could only escape death so many times...

Releasing a held breath, Tooth blinked.

"Oh Jack..." she cooed, stroking his hair fondly, tears clinging to long eyelashes. The fairy bent down, softly pressing her lips to the boy's frosted forehead, lingering only for a moment before she nuzzled her face into his hair. She breathed in his scent, comforted by the gentle tickle of his breath against her neck, and she smiled against the white locks, holding fast to the child she never wanted to let go.

If only he knew.

If only.

"Jack," she whispered, the words only meant for him. "Don't you ever leave."

Her breath hitched.

"My darling, don't you **_ever_** leave."

* * *

As Bunnymund had predicted, it took only a little over a week for Jack's hands to heal.

For three days, they kept him bed ridden, tending to his every need. They scrubbed away dead skin from the youth's hands, and treated the burns with a special aloe Bunny himself whipped up. It was his "special snowflake formula" made especially for the winter spirit, and Jack nearly rolled his eyes at the nickname Bunny gave it.

The Pooka tediously re-wrapped the bandages day in and day out, and on the fourth day, the rabbit gave Jack permission to wander about the workshop under supervision. He made sure that one of the big four was with Jack at all times, just in case. The slightest jostle could potentially cause the kid discomfort or a bloody nose, and Bunny always came prepared with a dry rag if need be.

By the sixth day, Jack's facial bruising had seemingly faded for the most part, and North had removed the nose brace.

By the seventh day, Bunny felt comfortable enough to remove the burn bandages. Jack's fingers were still pink and somewhat tender, but the boy could maneuver them with ease now, and without pain. That was good enough for the Pooka.

On the ninth day, Jack insisted on leaving, muttering excuses of needing to create a few snow storms in the upper mid west. At first Bunny had been hesitant. His arms crossed over his chest as the sprite practically begged him for a inch of freedom, and finally, after a few "pleases" and pouts, Bunny huffed and gave in.

"Fine frostbite!" He barked, rolling his eyes despite the boy's pleased smirk, "Just be careful, mmkay?"

In other words, don't do anything stupid.

Jack smiled and hooked his arm around the Pooka's neck, having to stand on his tip toes to do so.

"Oh I will Bunny. Dont'cha worry about me! My fingers are itching to spread a bit of frost. One more day cooped up here is going to drive me absolutely bonkers fuzz ball."

Bunny scoffed at the new nickname.

"Yea yea..."

"Seriously though Bunny, I'll be fine. I'll be careful." Jack reassured. He'd be back at the pole before dark, and Bunny and Tooth could dote over him then.

"Well if ya' see er' feel anything strange...if ya' sense Pitch..."

"I'll come straight back, I promise." The winter spirit finished, turning to face Bunny with a serious albeit carefree expression. He knew Bunny was worried, hell, he was even a little hesitant himself, but Jack, like them, had a job to do. He couldn't barricade himself inside the North Pole forever. He had places to go, children to see, and North could only take so much of Jack freezing the elves before he started loosing his hair.

Plus, Christmas was now only a week and a half away. North needed some time to himself.

Bunnymund heaved a sigh, nodding in approval when he noticed Jack leaning forward. The youth was practically on edge, desperately wanting the support of his protector, and the look on Jack's face nearly made it impossible for Bunny to fight back now.

"You better," the Pooka said, giving the boy a quick look over. "If ya' ain't back by 10 pm ta'night, North Pole time that is, I'm commin' ta'get you."

"I'll be back."

Jack new this curfew wouldn't last forever. Eventually he'd be free to come and go as he pleased, but until Bunny relaxed, until the Pooka deemed the world as safe once more, Jack had to follow a few rules. He'd have to cope with the strict code dictated by the Pooka for a couple more days, but Jack wouldn't complain. He was glad to do whatever he needed to do to make Bunny happy; after all, Bunny had gone out of his way to take care of him over the last couple of days. Obeying a curfew was the least he could do.

"I mean it now Frostbite, 10 pm." Bunny warned.

Jack grinned, a pale, white hand reaching out to pat the Pooka's shoulder.

"Bunny, I'll be back, I promise."

Seemingly satisfied, Bunnymund's nose twitched, ears titling forward. The furry Guardian grunted and cleared his throat, nudging Jack with the back of his paw as the spirit turned on his bare heels.

"Alright then," Bunny slurred, pushing Jack on gently. "Off ya' pop."

The winter spirit smiled, happily complying. The wind, both north and west greeted him this time, and Jack held up his hands with a giggle when they swarmed around him, tugging him along. He managed to keep his feet planted on the ground long enough to cast a glance over his shoulder, eyes locking with the Pooka's green ones.

"Hey Bunny," Jack called, the rabbit tilted his head to the side in response.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

And with that, the sprite jumped up, leaving the snowy tundra behind, his laughter echoing beyond the clouds.

When Jack had finally disappeared, Bunnymund smiled. He shook his head with a thoughtful chuckle, eyes still focused on the general direction of the boy's departure. He stayed there for a moment, simply staring, blinking only when the sun peaked out from behind a passing cloud.

"Anytime Jackie," he whispered to himself, eyes finally averting themselves. "Anytime."

* * *

**Guys, I deserve an award.**

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I wrote it all (typed it) with ONE hand. I broke a finger in my left hand Sunday, and tore two tendons, making it impossible to move three fingers. Lord, it is so inconvenient. **

**Anyway, consider this the official ending of the "Deep in the Mountains" arc. I hope you enjoyed it! Now on to some one-shot requests! :)**

**Before I dive into the requests though, I am going to take a day or two off to relax my hurt hand.**

**I want to explain myself real quick before I call it a night - better yet, I want to voice my interpretation of ROTG. Even though the Guardians are immortal, I still think they can die. I like to compare them to the elves on Lord of the Rings. The way I see it, as long as the Guardians remain healthy, they'll live forever. Like the elves, I like to think battle wounds and serious injuries can potentially become fatal for them. In other words, they are immortal, not invincible.**

**And I personally think Tooth has a one sided crush on Jack. The way I like to portray it, Tooth remains a mother figure to Jack no matter what, but she secretly feels something more. I might tap into it and explore their relationship a little more later on. **

**Thanks again for reading y'all! Your reviews make my day!**

**~Cay**


	8. Feral

Bunnymund didn't necessarily need a reason to visit Jack. He was bored, it was bloody winter, and the Pooka had little to nothing to do on his off season. Yes, of course he constantly prepped and prepared for the upcoming Easter holiday, but there was no sense in running himself ragged. All preparations were well underway, and an afternoon off wasn't going to kill him. It was healthy to get away after all.

Though, as soon as his feet touched ground in Jack Frost's territory, Bunny promptly shivered. The Pooka immediately regretted his decision. He should've waited for the sprite to visit him, but _no_, Bunny had to be a _good_ friend. He had to, as North put it, "step out of his comfort zone" and approach Jack every now and then.

Well here he was, confronting Jack, "being a good friend," and freezing his tail off in the process. He supposed it was no worse than the North Pole, but still - Bunny preferred the spring, and this snow dusted forest was anything but.

Then again though, Bunny had to think. The winter spirit probably felt out of place and uncomfortable when he visited the Warren. Jack never whined about it, but a warmer climate probably wasn't the best suited habitat for a winter elemental. He seemingly toughed it out, and by God, if Jack could do it, Bunny could too.

"Oi, Frostbite!" Bunny called, stepping up to the tree the sprite called home, pawing at the door.

Yes, door.

Not long after Jack had joined their merry band, North had insisted that Jack have a "home base." He had figured it only natural since the rest of them had homes, and he had claimed that it would be sufficient in times they might want to find him. At first, Jack had been reluctant to agree. Being the nomad that he was, the winter spirit saw no need in a permanent home, but the more North urged, Jack finally gave in - under his own terms of course.

Firstly, he had a "home." His lake in Burgess served as a base of sorts for the sprite, so Jack chose the wooded area around the lake as a good place to set camp.

Secondly, he didn't want anything extravagant. Something rustic, small, and cozy was good enough for him, though Jack did want his home to be..._unique_. He didn't want a palace, a fortress, or even a house per say, and North puzzled for quite some time as to what they should build for the boy. Then, upon further inspection of Jack's lake a woods, the toy maker had an "eureka" moment, the perfect solution coming to mind.

A tree house.

Jack Frost needed a tree house.

The winter spirit had been elated by the idea, his child like quirks kicking into full gear when North began working on the designs. The basic "tree house" design had been tossed after Jack had decided it was to cliche, though finally, fifteen designs and sketches later, the sprite settled on one, calling it "perfect."

Jack's perfect tree house was just that - a tree.

The sprite had managed to find a rather large old oak tree near the lake. Tooth had informed him that the tree itself was over 400 years old, and that the older a tree got, the larger it grew. It was extremely wide in diameter - its root system spreading out for yards. Jack took comfort in the fact that the tree was just as old as he was, and in some odd way, he took comfort in the fact the tree had been there the day that he died. It had watched him fall into the cold, murky lake, and now it would house him and protect him.

As soon as Jack picked the tree, North had gotten to work. He and a few Yeti's hollowed the tree out carefully, making sure that the colossal oak remained alive and its root system unharmed. They continued to cavern nearly halfway up the tree, stopping at the second largest branch as to not damage the tree tops or weaken the core. North then carved out a few makeshift windows here and there, a quaint spiral staircase, and numerous "loft" sized rooms for the frosted youth to decorate and do with as he pleased. To make it even more homey for Jack's larger visitors such as himself, North used a touch of magic to make the inside of the oak seem larger than it really was - an illusion, but a crafty and useful one at that.

Now, Jack did most of the decorating. He liked minimal. Nothing was to elaborate, and Jack found it best suited to give the inside of his home a cabin-y, wooded feel. Lanterns were used as a light source when the clouds hid the moon, rustic wooded arrangements served as "floral" decorations, and animal fur served as carpets - none of which Jack killed. he had found them dead and decided to...use them. The furniture was all hand crafted, and Jack even made sure that the guest loft closest to the main level stayed relatively warm in consideration of the other Guardians. He even included a fire place for it.

Jack's most elaborate decoration though was the frosted, snow mural that ran up the length of the tree. It was Bunny's contribution. The mural stopped at the highest loft - Jack's room, and late at night when bored in his hammock bed, Jack would create his own nightly design to contribute to it - to make it seem more real - more life like.

The tree house was a masterpiece really, and suited its owner well. It was a reflection of the winter spirit, and the multiple wind chimes and wood chimes adorning the branches and hollowed out windows of the tree served as symbols and reminders of the boy's relationship with the winds. They were his sidekicks per say. Just as North had his Yetis and elves, Bunny his eggs and golems, Tooth her mini fairies, Jack had the winds. He was the only soul they obeyed, and he made sure they knew they were always welcomed in his home.

Knocking on the wooden door again, Bunny called out for the winter spirit, his ears perking at the gentle songs and jingles of the chimes above him. Jack wasn't there.

Well, he was _there_ in the forest, Bunny could smell him, but he wasn't _home_.

Grunting in annoyance and already colder that frosty's ass, Bunny sniffed the air, moving at a steady pace as he followed the boy's scent through the brush. His green eyes scoured the area, looking for any sign of Frost, foot prints, trails, anything, but Bunny scoffed and shook his head when he remembered one tiny detail. Jack never left footprints in the snow. His feet _created_ the snow, and so any prints Jack might have made blended into the earth's natural surroundings, leaving Bunny only the opportunity to sniff him out.

Joy of joys.

"Snowflake..."Bunny moaned, continuing his search, "Come on now kid, where are ya'? I ain't got all day ya' gumby!" Actually he did, but E. Aster Bunnymund had no patience.

"If this is some sort of joke..."

_Crunch._

Bunny froze, ears erect as the sound echoed past the trees. Bunny's nose twitched, testing the air, and he quietly took a few steps forward, his brow creased. The sound could have been a number of things - a residential animal, a tree limb, anything. Either way, there was nothing in the air that hinted to danger, and Bunny grunted in both annoyance and curiosity.

"Jack, that you?" He called, receiving a soft, almost inaudible giggle in reply. _That little..._

Trudging through the snow, fueled by an extra boost of energy, Bunny came to the clearing he figured the boy to be. Just as he was about to step out and give the sprite a good scolding, Bunny stopped. What he came upon was not what he had expected.

At one end of the clearing was Jack Frost crouched lowly against the snow, his shoulder blades rolling as he rocked back and forth. On the other end was a red fox, it's eyes watching every move the sprite made and head tilting when the boy shifted his position.

Bunny held his breath and cocked his ears forward, every inch of him rigid. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. What was the boy trying to do? Play with it? He expected the fox to dart at any given moment - they were fickle creatures after all, but a low giggle caught Bunny's attention and his eyes narrowed in on the frosted youth.

Gracefully, as if putting his weight on all fours was natural, Jack hopped to the side, his hands and feet barely shifting the snow below him as his back arched. The fox twitched in response, and with a noise akin to a bark, the fox pounced twice like a playful puppy, tail whipping wildly behind it.

By God, they _were_ playing. Jack was playing with a fox. A real, _wild_, feral fox. Damn thing could have rabies, and here Jack was romping about with it in the snow.

Bunny was mind blown.

As if on cue, Jack "barked" back, tossing himself in the snow and rolling, his pale fingers swiping at the smaller creature as it darted forward, tackling his head with a less then threatening growl. Jack giggled and pushed the creature on its back, ruffling his fingers through the fur on it's belly. The fox squirmed and nipped playfully at his fingers, licking Jack's wrists when his hands moved upwards.

Bunny watched the exchange for minutes, the winter spirit and the fox pouncing and tackling each other like litter mates. Jack seemingly took the brunt of the pounces, which Bunny figured was due to the fact the sprite didn't want to hurt the smaller being, and the frosted youth "yelped" theatrically when the fox jumped on his stomach.

After catching his breath, Jack's nimble fingers traced up the fox's side, scratching it behind the ears when it climbed up his chest. The canine pressed its nose against the boy's, eyes never blinking as it observed the features of its playmate. Jack stared back, holding the gaze of the animal, and surely enough, the fox blinked in submission, rubbing its head against the sprite's chin.

The Pooka made sure he remained unnoticed as he watched the scene play out. He was careful not to breathe to heavily or make any sudden movements - he didn't want to startle the pair. Animals acted strangely when startled - Bunny could relate. Their personalities could shift and snap in a mere second, and teeth and skin didn't mix.

So Bunny kept himself firmly planted, quietly watching as the imp and fox shared a brief nuzzle. Jack even earned himself a lick on the nose and the boy giggled, a sing-song like laugh that even caused Bunny to smirk.

Jack's laughter wasn't the only thing that echoed through the forest though, and Bunny felt an unnatural shiver run down his spine.

A wailing sound pierced the air; a solitary howl that signaled the afternoon's shift to evening. It was a haunting cry, almost desperate as it faded into multiple voices and yips, and one after another, howls rose from the depths of every single direction - far and near. Bunny felt his hackles rise.

Both the boy and the fox scrambled against the snow, the red beast darting into the shadows of the setting sun with its tail tucked while Jack looked after it with a wide eyed expression. Just by the youth's look, Bunny had figured that if Jack had been an animal, his ears would have either gone flat in wariness, or erect in pup like curiosity. The sprite remained crouched, one hand gripping the snow and the other lightly grazing the base of his staff by habit. His legs bowed upwards and out like a grasshopper's, one foot slightly in front of his body to balance himself, and his neck craned to the side unnaturally. He looked...wild. He looked uncivilized.

He looked...not like Jack.

Had it not been for his clothes, Bunny would have figured the winter spirit to be just as much apart of the landscape as the nearest shrub - Bunny's own animalistic instincts hastily noticing the subtle but abrupt shift's in the boy's posture. Jack quietly breathed through flared nostrils, flinching and shuffling against the snow when each howl rang out. This Jack both unnerved and intrigued Bunny at the same time.

Then, as soon as the howls had started, they stopped, leaving nothing but distant repetitive echos to continue across the hillside until they faded into an eerie silence.

Jack leaned forward, head still tilted and body stiff. Bunny couldn't see his face from his current position anymore, though he had an inkling that the boy's expression was just as raw and abnormal as his current...posture. He decided he didn't like it.

Tentatively Bunny reached out, taking one step forward. He brushed his paw along Jack's bent spine, holding his breath when the youth twitched.

"Jack?"

Said boy's head snapped back, body twisting so quickly that Bunny nearly tripped over himself when the sprite turned to face him. As predicted, the white haired youth's face was contorted in what Bunny conceived to be a snarl, and the Pooka quickly held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. He didn't know what Jack was thinking, nor what to make of this version of the winter spirit, but Bunny knew from personal experience that when a animal felt threatened, you gave them space.

That is exactly what Bunny did.

"Hey now Frostbite, easy kid. Easy..." he cooed softly, hands still raised and ears flattening against his skull when Jack's posture remained as it was. "It's just me Jack, It's Bunny..."

Jack blinked and exhaled as if he was snapping out of some wierd dream, his face twisting in confusion when he glanced at Bunny. It took the boy a second to realize he was perched at such a gangly, awkward angle, but once he did, Jack stood up slowly and gathered his staff up in his hand as he reverted back to his human-like self.

"Bunny?"

"Yea, Snowflake, it's me."

Jack blinked again. "When did you get here? I didn't hear you..."

"Oh ya' know..." Bunny shrugging, moving closer to the sprite now that he wasn't all huddled up on the ground like a threatened animal. "Five er' so minutes ago. Not long."

"Oh..." Jack hummed, scratching the back of his head and making a point to avoid eye contact. The silence grew thick for an awkward second, making Jack squirm under Bunny's gaze.

"What was all that?"

Jack looked up, brow creasing. "All what?"

"Ya' know...that. What in tha' world were ya' doin'?"

"Ummm..."Jack hummed, trying to think up an excuse. "Playing?"

"I figured that much, but that ain't what I'm talkin' about," Bunny pushed, arms folding over his chest in persistance. "You were...not you."

The winter spirit pursed his lips in thought; the Pooka prodding into his personal quirks annoyed him slightly. Some things weren't any one else's business but his own, though it seemed his furry friend thought differently. Bunny did wierd things too, but Jack didn't always question him. He didn't see what the big deal was.

"I was too _me_." Jack argued, shooting Bunny a half-hearted glare. "I just got involved in my own game is all. No harm in getting carried away every now and then," he reasoned. It seemed legitimate to him.

Bunnymund seemed to consider the sprite's words. He glanced over the whole of the child briefly before his emerald gaze met Jack's and he huffed, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of him now. Maybe later, but not now. Jack was about as stubborn as they came, (aside from Bunny of course), and the Pooka shook his head, beckoning the frosted youth with one paw.

"Mmhmmm, okay Frosty. Whateva' ya' say kid," he mused as Jack moved to walk beside him. "Just be careful. I don't want ta' worry about ya' mauling me every time I pay yer' pasty butt a visit."

The Guardian of fun scoffed and rolled his eyes, smirking when he felt one of Bunny's paws ruffle his hair. The Pooka gazed downward at the shorter guardian fondly, and although still irked, Jack returned the look momentarily. Bunny could annoy Jack just as easily as the sprite could pester the Pooka, but they could only be _truly_ annoyed with each other for so long. Call it sibling bonding or what not.

"At least my butt ain't furry." Jack rebuked, earning a mock glare from the rabbit.

When Jack's smile grew, Bunny chuckled. Jack always had a come back. Always. The comeback might have been seconds later, or even a few minutes later, but sure enough, Jack had one.

"Touche kid. Touche." Bunny grinned. "How about we head back to yer' place and ya' show m' furry butt a little bit of hospitality."

"I don't have liquor like North, Bunny."

"I didn't figure ya' did kid. Just hush up and come on."

Jack grinned again and quickly followed. The winter spirit looked back though when it grew quiet between the two, glancing back at the clearing and in the general direction of the howls. His eyes squinted briefly, pupils narrowing in thought - in reflection. A playful jab to the arm from Bunny snapped Jack back to reality, and the sprite hurried to keep up with the Pooka. He made sure to toss a snowball at Bunny as he darted past in silent competition, and said rabbit yelped in surprise and barrelled after the youth, the fox and wolves long forgotten for now.

* * *

**This little one shot didn't take long. Even with my two day rest period, I am surprised I got something out so quickly. I can now use my thumb, pointer, and middle finger on my left hand, but my ring and pinky finger are still out of commission. At any rate, have three usable fingers on one hand is better than none! I can type somewhat faster now. :)**

**Okay, so the tree house idea was random, I know - but I think it works. I personally love tree houses, and Jack just seems like the type that would appreciate it, right? If he doesn't like it, then hell, I'll live in it.**

**Also, this is sort of my take on how Jack's handled being alone for 300 plus years. Granted, I don't flat out say it in the story, but hopefully the hints are noticable. Without "human" contact, and being nomadic, I think Jack could have easily grown accustomed to interacting with animals. He is an elemental after all - he's connected to the earth, and animals are apart of the great circle, are they not? Heck, if Tom Hanks can have Wilfred, Jack can have a bloody fox. **

**A fox... did anyone catch that? ;) *coughnightlightstorycough***

**Lastly, let me give a BIG shout out to my beta reader, Dinogeek. Dino is amazing y'all. Really, she is! She has been so patient, and those eagle eyes of hers catch all the mistakes I look over. Everyone give her a round of applause! Also, be sure to check out her ROTG fanfiction, "Its Cold in my Head." It is a fantastic story! **

**Thanks again for reading folks! Please review and suggest away! :D**

**~ Cay.**


	9. Claustrophobic

"Vould you two stop it and sit down?" North grumbled, his back bent over a table as he tried to work. "You are suppose to guard ze children, not act like zem!"

Bunny and Jack had been going at it for a good solid fifteen minutes straight. How North managed to endure the bickering for that long was beyond him. He just figured that if he could tune out the idiocracies of the elves, surely he could ignore his two comrades. If anything, North assumed that he'd be used to it by now, but there was only so much he could take at a time.

Nevertheless, North knew Jack and Bunny meant well. In other words, he knew that they _cared_ for one another. If they didn't care, they wouldn't have even put up the effort to argue - name calling and insults seemed to be their method of choice. They'd degrade each other with words and phrases they didn't mean, sulk about it for a while, and eventually mumble apologies. Most of the time their bickering faded into a competition, and regardless of who won, they'd come back smiling and the spat seemingly forgotten.

Sometimes though, on the _rare_ occasion, they went too far. Bunny was usually good at not overstepping certain boundaries - his age and wisdom surpassing Jack's by hundreds and hundreds of years, but Bunny was a hot head. The Pooka even admitted to it.

And Jack, Jack was sensitive. He pretended he wasn't - he used "masks" to hide his feelings, but they all knew when something struck the boy to the core. They had learned over a short period of time to notice the sprite's quirks; to notice which smile was fake, forced, or real, and to read his posture. For example, if Jack put his hood up, he was upset. If he clutched his staff to his chest, he was afraid. If he picked at the wood on his staff or his finger nails, he was nervous. They were little signs - little quirks that helped the Guardians understand him better, and if anything, trying to get to know their newest comrade was a _big_ priority.

It was the very least they could do. They needed to make up for all those years of solitude. They wanted Jack to trust them. Hell, they wanted Jack to _need_ them. After all, MiM had made it extremely clear that they needed Jack.

"E' started it North! Froze m' favorite golem, he did!" Bunny rebuked, pointing a finger at the frosted child across from him. "He's gotta' learn North, he's gotta learn some common curtesy and respect!"

North moaned and rubbed a meaty hand down the length of his face, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Jack called, stuffing a hand in the pocket of his hood, "In my defense, that golem was lookin' at me funny! He was up to something..."

"The golems have two faces, Frostbite, two! One's happy, one ain't. There ain't nothin' sneaky er' complicated about it, ya' dill!" The Pooka looked positively exasperated. "They eitha' like ya' er' they don't!"

"Well..." the snow child began, crossing his arms over his chest, "he liked me fine the other day. I don't know why today would be any different."

"The otha' day ya' weren't this bloody annoyin'!"

"Just stop!" North boomed, raising his hands in aggravation, eyes glaring sharply at Hope and Fun. "Please! Spare me!" The large man pushed himself away from his stool and stood at his full height, popping his knuckles out of habit. Jack visibly twitched when the sound of popping bones resonated against the walls - he wasn't too fond of intimidating North. He very much preferred the North that offered him fruit cake and half eaten elf cookies. At least that North was approachable.

"Well Bunny started it..." the winter spirit pouted, kicking his feet against the carpet as he sulked.

Something in the Pooka snapped at that moment, and his teeth ground together as paws clenched at his sides. Before North could say nary a word - whether that word was meant to chastise the pair of them, or calm Bunny, the Pooka was up and crossing the room, snatching the boy up by the back of his hoodie before Jack could protest otherwise.

"Hey! Bunny! Put me down!" The youth squirmed as his feet left the floor, and his pale fingers clawed awkwardly at Bunny's paw, trying his best to free himself from the rabbit's grip.

"Oh no kiddo. Ya' know me, I always finish what I start. If ya' nuts a'nough ta' think I started dis here spat, well by gosh I'm sure gonna finish it," the Pooka snapped, dragging the youth behind him as he stomped across the floor. "Time fer a little time out Jackie."

"What? Wait...no!" Before the frosted teen could utter another word in protest, Bunny opened the door to the nearest broom closet and tossed the sprite in without a second thought. He quickly slammed the door behind him and locked it, chuckling to himself when the boy on the opposite side of the door wiggled the knob a few times to no avail.

"Bunny?"

No answer.

"Bunny? This isn't funny."

Still, no answer.

"Seriously though cotton tail, let me out!"

Nothing.

Jack began to pound against the door frantically, fists and nails scraping against the wood in desperation. His chest began to rise and fall quickly, and he breathed heavily as nervous sweat beaded at his brow. The only sound he could here other than the sound of his own beating heart was North's muffled protests from the other side, and Jack punched at the door again, gritting his teeth when the wood splintered against his knuckles.

"NORTH! BUNNY! _Please!_ Let. me. **_OUT_!**"

The winter spirit was now at a loss as to what to do. His mind reeled as pure adrenaline pumped through his body, and the sprite began to act on pure primal instinct - his legs kicking up and out at the door. His arms flailed outward, knocking over brooms, buckets, mops; anything that lined the wall on either side of him, and Jack jumped up and rammed himself against the door. An animalistic, hopeless scream wrenched itself from the panicking spirit's throat, and the frosted child clung to the door knob as if it was his only hope - his only bit of sanity.

Jack dropped again to his knees, breathing heavily and body shaking. The light flickered in the closet, and when the bulb finally dulled, Jack whimpered and clenched his eyes closed.

"_Please_..."

_Click._

Light from North's office filled the musky closet in an instant, and Bunny's eyebrows rose at the disheartening sight of the winter spirit balled up against the floor, fingers digging into his knees as his shoulders shook.

"Frostbite?" Bunny's ears twitched forward, and he took a hesitant step towards the hunched body, head tilting in concern. "You 'kay kid? What'cha doin' on tha' floor?"

When Jack didn't answer, Bunny glanced over his shoulder at North, and the husky Guardian shrugged his shoulders and moved closer, eyes scanning the lanky body for any noticeable damage.

"Jack?" Bunny reached down and lightly tapped the youth's shoulder. The brief contact seemed to snap the spirit out of his protective huddle, and Jack's head shot up, his eyes blood shot and wide. Before Bunny could move to touch him again - his paws out stretched in a comforting gesture, the sprite darted out of the closet and pushed open the nearest window.

Bitter wind nipped at the boy's face as the shutters slammed against the side of the workshop, and Jack snatched up his staff and pushed himself off of the ledge - the wind wrapping its protective embrace around the winter child before gently lowering him against the snowy ground.

Jack was quick to clutch at the earth, snow and dirt littering his hands as he crouched, back bent and heaving heavy gulps of air as he tried to calm and steady himself. He was hardly aware of the steady pawing of feet behind him, nor the loud crunch of the snow giving way to large paws and thick boots as they moved closer to the nervous boy. If anything, the steady drumming of his pulse in his ears drowned out the sound of his approaching comrades, and it wasn't until he saw a grey, furry figure crouch beside him that he really noticed.

"Frostbite, you okay?" Bunny asked, his whiskers twitching. "What's wrong?"

Jack didn't answer. He didn't feel like explaining himself. He didn't _want_ to talk.

"Frostbite," The Pooka reached out tentatively, squeezing the blue clad shoulder. Jack promptly hissed, jerking his shoulder away as if the touch burned, and Bunny looked hurt.

"Don't..." Jack croaked, closing his eyes as his head bowed. "Don't."

Aster's large ears flattened atop his skull, and for a brief moment, he went completely still. He hadn't meant to do this. He hadn't meant to take it to far. It was a joke really...just a joke. He didn't know. He didn't think.

How could he know though? Jack wasn't exactly an open book. In the short time of being affiliated with the snow child, he had only learned so much. Everything else was still a mystery; Jack still had secrets. Lots of them. What ever this freak out was - this fearful outburst, Bunny hadn't the slightest clue as to what triggered it. It could have been anything really, and Bunnymund was at a loss. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He wasn't sure if he _could_ handle it, let alone fix it.

"Jack...what's wrong?" He repeated - trying. "What ever it is, tell me kid. Tell me."

The winter spirit remained unresponsive. His back faced the two elder guardians, and North squeezed Bunny's shoulder, motioning for the Pooka to follow him back inside. As much as the guardian of Wonder wanted to help the boy, he knew that Jack most likely needed space, and in time, the child would come to them. Otherwise, constant prodding would get them nowhere.

But, a short breath shook the lithe frame, and Jack's blue eyes blinked back at them, causing the Cossack to drop his hand.

"Don't lock me away," he gasped, voice low and raspy from his previous outburst. "I can't..."

Jack didn't finish. Instead, he shifted his gaze to the ground again, and his palms flattened against the snow. White bangs fell across his eyes, and Bunny took a tentative step forward, crawling against the snow as if he approached a beaten, nervous animal. One thing the Pooka _did_ know was that Jack had some sort of an animalistic side to him, and the way he was bent over, protecting himself from whatever made Bunny think to approach him as one. It was one secret of Jack's Bunny knew - one out of many he presumed the boy to have. It might even be the quirk that made him and Jack click (despite their many differences), because Bunny knew how to handle animals; he knew how to handle those that were untamed and wary of the world. He could handle this Jack. Hopefully.

Sliding forward on his front paws, hopping over to the youth in his domesticated state, Bunny bent low, head lowered in caution. The Pooka's nose twitched, sniffing the front of Jack's chest before cocking upwards to nuzzle the top of his head against the teen's tear stained chin. When Jack didn't pull away, Aster proceeded to nudge the boy's pale face with his nose - the damp pad sniffing against his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and forehead. Bunny's heavy breaths caused the teen's white hair to ruffle as he continued to prod the spirit, and Jack blinked again, exhaling heavily as he leaned into the gentle touches.

"Snowflake," Aster cooed softly, green eyes seeking out blue. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't know." He tried to explain himself. He tried to right the wrong he had committed. Jack wasn't bleeding, he wasn't physically damaged, but whatever happened to him in that closet clearly upset the child, and the Pooka hadn't meant to hurt him. He'd _never_ intentionally mean to hurt him. He was a hot head, yes, and stubborn, but Bunny wasn't cruel. Bunny cared.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, his tone desperate and pleading for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, mate."

The winter spirit looked up, eyes meeting Bunny's, and the child launched himself forward, clinging to the Pooka with a tiny yelp. Immediately grey arms encircled the immortalized youth, and Bunny rubbed soothing circles against Jack's back as pale fingers threaded through downy fur.

"Don't lock me away Bunny," Jack whispered as he buried his head into the Pooka's chest. "I need an exit...I need to _always_ have an exit."

Aster nodded feverishly, head bobbing against unruly white locks. "Sure thing kid, sure thing. Ya' ain't neva' gonna be locked away again. I promise." His answer was quick. The Pooka didn't have to think twice.

Jack Frost was an elemental - a spirit of nature. He was meant for the outdoors. He was meant for the winds, the mountains, the trees, the rivers - anything that could and would respond to his gift; to his being. He wasn't meant for a closet or a cage, and he most definitely wasn't meant to _ever_ be trapped underneath a frozen lake, breathless and scared. Never again.

Bunny understood now. It all clicked. It all fell into place.

Jack Frost was afraid of closed spaces. He was claustrophobic. He was afraid of being trapped with no escape route, and Bunny understood why.

Petting the back of the elemental's neck, Bunny touched foreheads with the child and huffed. North had remained a good distance away. This was a battle he knew nothing about, and he'd leave it to the Pooka to fix. It was Bunny's responsibility. He was righting his wrong.

"You okay, mate? Feelin' betta'?" Bunny urged softly when he felt Jack's grip on him loosen. "Wanna go inside now? Make ya' a nice cold glass of..."

"No," Jack interrupted, shaking his head as he cuddled closer. "I want to stay out here. I need the air."

"Mmkay Jackie, I'll leave ya' be. Ya' come on back inside when yer' ready."

Bunny shifted to remove himself from the tight hold of the gangly child, but Jack held fast, clutching the warrior rabbit as he tried to escape.

"No!" The sprite belted, relaxing only slightly when Bunny sat back down and moved to run a paw over the youth's head. "No...please stay. I don't wanna be alone. Please."

Aster nodded again, this time planting his hind end against the frigid ground, grunting softly in discomfort from the cold. He wasn't going to whine though. He was going to tough it out and be there for the winter child for as long as Jack needed. Even if he developed frostbite, Bunny wasn't going anywhere. He'd warm his toes and complain about the cold later.

"Okay kiddo, okay. I'll stay."

Jack crawled into the Pooka's lap, long legs bending against the rabbit's stomach as he huddled close. Bunny wrapped his arms around the youth once more, humming along with the wind as it tried to weave its' way through the tight hug, trying to make room for itself in the comforting process.

"I'll stay fer' as long as ya' need."

And so he did.

Bunny remained firmly planted against the snow covered hill, arms full of the the winter spirit, and body rocking back and forth as he patted the youth's back. Eventually, after a period of silence only disturbed by the Pooka's low humming and the occasional gust of wind, Jack fell asleep. He fell asleep with the comfort of knowing he was safe and protected. He fell asleep knowing that he could go free and fly about the clouds whenever he pleased.

And most importantly, Jack fell asleep knowing that there wasn't a single cage, closet, or lock in sight.

* * *

**This was just a short, sweet, little fluff moment for my favorite winter spirit and Pooka. Big brother Bunny always coming to the rescue. :)**

**Also, this was done for Bobby Corwen. Mr. Corwen always leaves me the sweetest reviews, and so when he asked that I do a story about Jack being claustrophobic, I couldn't resist. It is so believable, right? I mean, who could ever picture Jack liking being locked away? **

**No one. **

**So this is for you Bobby, I hope you like it, and I hope all of my other readers do as well!**

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta reader, Dinogeek! She's a super big help - always catching the mistakes I don't, and how I managed to produce anything worth reading before her is beyond me. :)**

**Please review, and feel free to send me requests! I'll try my best to accommodate. :D**

**~ Cay.**


	10. Pace Yourself

Jack Frost didn't eat. He could - he liked to, but he didn't. Not much, at least.

The winter spirit found himself nibbling every now and then on berries and assorted vegetables - anything natural, raw, and without preservatives. He'd always stop himself mid-munch simply because Jack knew that his immortal body didn't need the amount of substance that his mortal body might have needed. Plus, Jack faintly recalled his mortal years; even then he didn't eat much. His family didn't _have_ much. They'd share a piece of bread for super and maybe some soup, and on big holidays, his father would bring back a bit of game for his mother to clean and cook. That had been considered a treat for him.

Soup, bread, and the occasional rabbit or squirrel weren't "fat" based meals. They provided enough nutrients to keep Jack relatively healthy and alive, but by no means did they build muscle or pack on the pounds. He had always been skinny - skinny and tall. Jack died lanky, and his immortal body remain precisely as it had been when the spirit was human. There was nothing much he could do about that, and the fact that his ribs were somewhat noticeable behind that blue sweater of his didn't bother him a bit.

It bothered North.

North would comment on his weight every now and then, muttering that Jack "looked like stick," but he seemed to be the only one really concerned over the youth's petite figure and lack of appetite. There wasn't much that could be done though, even if the Cossack did try to force feed him cookies (which by the way did not digest well), and if any progress was to be made concerning his weight gain, it was to be gradual - gradual and tediously slow.

Spirits, elementals, fairies, druids, sprites - any and all immortals weren't meant to grow physically. Granted, it wasn't a certified fact, but it was assumed within the immortal realm. Some immortals could shape shift, yes, but immortals weren't beings that grew and developed with age. A spirit was "born" into the body it was meant to inhabit, and if any physical alterations were made, it was either due to a shift in habitat, or it occurred over a lengthy amount of time.

So, Jack never worried himself with eating. He'd nibble on an apple to make North happy and to satisfy a personal need, but he never over indulged. There was no point in it, and the winter spirit didn't particularly enjoy dealing with the side effects that followed if he ate more than his body could sustain.

For that reason, Jack wasn't all to keen on these "family" meals of North's. Why the guardian of Wonder insisted on them, he'd never know. Jack though figured it was because humans gathered together for feasts, and since North was of human decent, North liked to keep up the tradition. Of course Sandy didn't mind - the dream weaver was always compliant, and Tooth was seeming fine with the idea, even if she constantly darted every which way, hardly entertaining the idea of a "sit down" meal. Bunny on the other hand would mumble and grunt about it for hours, claiming he had better things to do, but the Pooka always showed up, and insisted that if he had to be there, then by gosh everyone was going to shut up and enjoy it. Particularly Jack.

If he had to endure it, then Jack did too. If said winter spirit tried to get out of it, Bunny made it a priority of his to find the kid where ever he might be, and drag his scrawny butt there. No if, ands, or buts about it.

Jack wasn't to fond of the rabbit "man handling" him as he liked to phrase it, and so for this particular occasion, the winter spirit wasn't going to try and get out of it. He would listen to Bunny's grumbles, Tooth's gibberish, and try to accommodate to the best of his ability the plethora of food sprawled out across the guardian of Wonder's dinner table - food that North _insisted_ he ate.

"Seriously though North, that's enough," Jack tried to reason as the Cossack tried to dip the serving utensils in every dish within reach. "Jamie let me have some grapes earlier. I'm good!"

"Baah!" North roared, waving his hand as to dismiss Jack's comment, reaching over to grab a dinner roll and placing it on the plate. "Jack es too skinny. Grapes are not enough for you! You must eat, boy." The frosted youth huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, twirling a fork through his fingers. There was no point in trying to reason with North. The husky guardian had made up his mind, and that was that.

"God, fine. Whatever," Jack moaned, leaning against the table. Bunny looked over at Jack and smirked, always getting a kick out of North's persistance - especially when it involved the winter spirit. Bunny had to undergo it at one point, but ever since Jack had joined their ranks, North had picked a new target. Bunny called it "daddy mode," and who better to receive the brunt of "Papa" North's babying then their little Snowflake.

"We want our little twinkle toes growin' up ta' be big an' strong," Bunny mocked once Jack met his gaze, and the sprite stuck out his tongue at the Pooka. Bunny snickered and wiggled his eyebrows at the youth, which earned an eye roll from Sandy who watched the interaction from his side of the table.

"Be nice boys," Tooth added, flitting to sit on the opposite side of North, and "Baby Tooth" as Jack had so happily nicknamed her, had left the tooth fairy's shoulder and had perched herself in the fabric creases of the Jack's hoodie. That was where the small being would remain for the entire evening, though Jack didn't mind. He was rather fond of the little fairy. Tooth had told Jack at one point that if Baby Tooth didn't have duties to attend to, she'd permanently live with the winter sprite. Tooth would have graciously allowed that, but circumstances were odd, and if Baby Tooth ceased to do the job she was created to do, she'd cease to exsist. Neither Tooth nor Jack wanted that.

The winter spirit curled a finger under the hummingbird hybrid's chin when she scooted closer to his neck, and he stroked the multicolored feathers with a smile. Baby Tooth chirped in delight, and Jack's pleasant giggle and toothy smiled caused both Baby Tooth and her master to coo fondly at the boy.

"Alright now, I sink' everything is ready," North interrupted, placing a full plate of food in front of Jack. The china clinked heavily against the polished table, and Jack groaned at the sight of it. God, did North want to make him fat? Seriously though, what was the Cossack's game plan?

Jack snapped his head up to look at Bunny pleadingly, eyes widening as he nodded briefly down at the plate. The Pooka simply smirked and shrugged - the kid was on his own.

"Zere is somthing on ze table for everyone, da? Eat up comrades!"

North didn't have to tell himself twice. In a second, the large guardian had his plate nearly as full as the one he had made for Jack. One hand worked to shovel food into his mouth, mumbling about how good everything tasted while the other continued to replace what food he had already eaten with a new spoon full. Jack gaped up at the taller male, watching in mild horror as the food disappeared from his plate at an unhealthy speed, and the white haired wonder peaked around the table at the other guardians, wondering if they were as flabbergasted by North's eating habits as he was. No one else seemed to notice though, and Jack tilted his head.

Bunnymund was quietly nibbling on a carrot, one arm loosely slung behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, and Sandy picked at a dinner roll, peeling off smaller chunks of bread before popping them into his mouth. Toothiana held a porcelain cup between her delicate fingers, sipping at the nectar, though never slurping. Occasionally Baby Tooth would flit over to her master's side, dipping her head down into the cup gulp down a small but satisfying proportion before snuggling against Jack's shoulder once more.

Why North wasn't scrutinizing them for not having full plates slightly irritated the sprite, but Jack kept his mouth shut. He huffed and propped his elbow against the table, picking up the fork once more and began pushing the food around his plate. Jack managed to take a bite or two of the steamed broccoli, but once he had finished the small stalk, he went back to playing with his food, completely unaware that North stopped his gorge fest momentarily to glance over at him.

"Eat up Jack," the Russian commanded, words slurred as he continuously chewed. "If you do not eat, zen you vill not get desert."

Desert? Really? Oh dear God. There was no way he stomach could take that.

The winter spirit blinked and shrugged his shoulders, the bony appendages rising and falling abruptly in response. "I couldn't eat if even if you made me North. I'm full, really."

"Nonsense," North scoffed, pushing the plate even closer to Jack. "You have not eaten single thing!"

"Not true," Jack corrected, holding up a single finger. "I had some broccoli."

"You ate one piece, Jack. One!"

"Still, I ate it!"

"Oi!" Bunny interrupted, ears perked towards the opposite end of the table where the bickering spirits sat. "Just eat tha' damn food Snowflake and make North happy." Bunny didn't get why it was such a big deal. North had cooked for them, and although Bunny himself didn't particularly want to partake in this so called "family feast," he'd be a good sport and friend, and eat. He figured Frostbite should learn some common courtesy and do the same.

Jack glared at the Pooka, his thin lips clenching together in irritation. Bunny silently motioned to Jack's plate with a short bob of his head, a furry finger uncurling to point at the dish. "Ya' heard me kiddo, eat up. Eat er' I'll force feed ya'!"

"But..."

"But no. Eat!"

Jack promptly stuck out his lower lip in a pout, scrunching his nose as his eyed the plate of food. The very thought of eating anymore made the spirit inwardly gag, his stomach twisting.

Tooth twirled a finger around the rim of her glass, wetting her lips as she eyed the younger across from her. She watched as he poked at the vegetables again, North's eyes continuously boring into the side of the youth's head. Had Jack not looked so uncomfortable, Tooth might have found the ordeal amusing.

"Let Jack eat at his own pace..." she chirped, the fairy squinted her eyes at North. The Cossack waved a hand at her, motioning with the other at the food.

"It vill get cold!"

"I _like_ cold..." Jack interjected, shooting North a look.

North released a comical whine, running his meaty fingers down the length of his face with an exasperated sigh. He tried to hold in his frustration, he really did, but Jack, like any teen, knew how to push certain buttons. Teenagers were pros at it. It was as if they were put on the earth for that sole purpose, and the more North pushed, the more Jack pushed back. It was an endless tug-o-war, and the flustered man was seriously considering letting go of the rope.

"Forget it!" North boomed, stabbing a link sausage with his fork. "Don't eat Jack. Just sit dare, pout like little child. Phil vent through so much trouble to make dis for you, and..."

"Oh my...FINE!" Jack interrupted, throwing his hands in the air, giving up the battle."I'll eat so you'll shut up! I told you guys I'm full, but nooooo..." He snipped, shoveling up a spoonful of rice, "Lets make Jack stuff his face till he throws up."

The winter spirit proceeded to stuff his mouth with spoonfuls of food, practically mocking North's eating habits. He didn't look up, and he didn't pause for a breath. Jack just kept eating - cramming insane amounts of food into his mouth, only swallowing when his cheeks couldn't expand anymore.

Tooth shifted uncomfortably, setting her cup down on the table. She shared a worried glance with Sandy, and she slowly reached out, her hand hovering over Jack's wrist as if debating on stopping him. Bunny had set his carrot down, head tilted in observance as Jack's free hand clenched in discomfort against the wood.

"Jack?" Tooth cooed, feathery fingers gracing the pale skin of his wrist.

"Alright Snowflake, ya' proved yer point. Ya' can stop now." Bunny added, leaning forward.

But Jack didn't. He glared up at North and bit into the dinner roll, jerking the bread away from his teeth ferociously and proceeded to chew. His plate was already half empty.

By that point, North had already placed his utensils down, eyeing the youth hesitantly and flinching when Jack's icy stare met his. What ever point Jack was trying to make, he didn't like it. North didn't like that look, and he definitely didn't like how the sprite's cheeks were turning an unnatural shade of pink.

"Thank you Jack, you've eaten plenty. Take breath, drink something..." North tried to reason, motioning for the closest Yeti to top off his glass of water. "You need to drink something."

Jack Frost pretended he didn't hear him. He probably _didn't_ hear him. He had a purpose now, he had drive, and he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. He finished off the dinner roll without second thought, and moved on to the next item on the plate.

"Frosty..." Bunny warned, ears tilting backwards. "That's enough."

Sanderson twisted his fingers together nervously, a large hazard sign flashing over his head when Jack didn't acknowledge Bunny. Usually Jack _always_ acknowledged Bunny. Wether it be spoken, a look, an impish smirk - Jack took the time to let Bunny know he was listening, but not this time. Jack seemed to be in a whole different place, and Sandy waved his hands to get both Bunny and North's attention. They needed to stop Jack. Physically _stop_ him.

"Stop," Bunny urged, knocking his paw against his table, causing the dishes near him to shift.

Jack continued to eat.

"_Stop!_"

"Bunny..." Tooth whined. The Pooka could sense her worry. This was unnatural. "Do something! North!"

Before the Pooka could cross over the table, North reached over and jerked Jack's fork away, shoving the plate across the table top only to watch it clatter painfully against the hardwood floor. The sound echoed violently throughout the dining room, and all five guardians sat silently - four of the five carefully watching the youngest with quizzical expressions. They didn't know what to expect. They didn't know how he'd react; hell, they didn't know how they'd react. They just wanted an answer. Something that would make sense and make this, whatever this was, comprehensible.

But Jack made no sudden moves. He sat their quietly and rigid, eyes staring downwards at the spot where his plate once was. Ivory hair folded wildly against his face, intertwining with eyelashes that refused to blink.

Suddenly though, the youth's shoulders jerked forward, head bobbing in a silent gag, and he clenched the table top. His knuckles turned white.

"Jack?!" Bunny yelped, scrambling across the room.

Jack jerked forward again, his head inching closer towards the flat surface, and his face proceeded to shift from pink to red. His eyes began to water.

"Shit, North! Is he chokin' er' somthin'?! Slap es' back! Hurry!"

The larger guardian quickly complied, his worry only increasing when Tooth and Baby Tooth squealed simultaneously in frantic worry. Sandy did his best to hold the tooth fairy back. Too many people surrounding the sprite would only make it worse, and adding stress to an already stressful situation wasn't going to make matters any better.

North scrapped his palm against the youth's bony spine, and Jack jumped upon contact, slapping pale fingers across his mouth. Bunny quickly tried to subdue the squirming teen, his paws reaching and clinging to hands, arms, shoulders - anything he could grab hold to. But still, Jack managed to pull away, holding up a hand to stop North before he hit him again.

The Cossack stopped his hand abruptly in mid swing, dark eyebrows scrunching in surprise when the boy hopped off the bench and moved away from them. One of Jack's hands remained against his pale lips, and when he felt his body spasm again, Jack darted into the next room, slumping his body over the nearest trash bin. Bunny had attempted to follow, but as soon as the unmistakable sound of retching resonated through the wall, Bunny paused, ears flattening and body visibly twitching in discomfort.

Poor kid.

Tooth didn't hesitate though. The moment she heard, the fairy darted into the next room, her wings humming quickly. She bent low, taking the place beside him, and ran her fingers through the silvery strands of his hair, bushing it back and away from his face.

"Shhh...shhh...Sweet Tooth, it's okay. It's okay." She cooed, her tone matronly and soft. She grimaced when Jack hurled again, the veins in his neck popping out in strain. "It's okay."

By the second wave of puke, Aster had entered the room, followed by North and Sandy, and he squatted to the right of the sprite, placing a firm but gentle hand against his back, patting it. He wasn't sure what to do. None of them really did. In his travels, he had watched parents tend to sick children, and really there was nothing that could be done to help or prevent an onslaught of vommit. Jack just had to let it all out - he had to get it out of his system, and all Bunny could do was be there to offer support.

After a minute or so, Jack finally stopped, gulping down desperate breaths. His shoulders shook, and his eyelids slumped in exhaustion.

Tooth quickly fetched him a glass of water, offering it to the boy who graciously yet greedily snatched it away from her. The winter spirit tilted the cup against his lips, his adams apple bobbing as he knocked back the glass in a second's time. When the final drop hit his tongue, Jack gasped and placed the glass down, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve in a continuos attempt to regain composure.

"Jack? You 'kay?" Bunny asked. He had stopped patting the teen's back by this point, though his paw remained there, supporting him.

The sprite nodded, wheezing out a nervous breath.

"What was dat all about, kid?" The Pooka tilted his head. "Mind tellin' us what jus' happened?" Bunny's tone left no room for argument. He wanted an answer, and by gosh he was going to get one. Sandy pursed his lips, nodding at Jack with the boy's blue eyes glanced his way momentarily. He was telling Jack to go on - to tell them.

"I ate too much..." Jack croaked, leaning heavily into Tooth as she moved to cradle him against her. She raked her fingers through his hair over and over - a motion the winter spirit seemed to enjoy.

"Psssh, obviously," Bunny scoffed. "We know dat Jack. How bout ya' tell us somthin' we don'."

Jack shrugged. There wasn't much to tell. Regardless, it looked as if he'd have to spell it out for Bunny, because the Pooka wasn't going to be satisfied unless he did. North looked a bit on edge as well, and Jack sighed.

"I'm not suppose to eat that much. _Ever._ I...I told you guys I was full, but you wouldn't let up," Jack clutched at his stomach, feeling a new wave of pain gurgle and nip at his insides. "You wouldn't listen." Bunny squeezed his shoulder.

"I was skinny as a human - lived in poverty, remember? I died skinny, and..." the spirit paused, releasing a slow breath through pursed, shaky lips. "And I'll _always_ be skinny. You...you can't force feed me. I can't handle large amounts of food. I'm not gonna grow."

North, who stood silently behind Tooth, moved to catch Jack's hooded gaze. The husky man exhaled and placed his hands on his hips, tilting his body to the side. "You should have told me, Jack."

"I _tried_..."

North stiffened, but he nodded, digging his nails against his scalp in nervous habit. Jack did try, and North should have listened.

"Trust me," Jack continued, eyes blinking slowly in fatigue. "I...I eat. I eat enough to satisfy me, to keep me healthy. If I over indulge, I get sick. I get tired too. It's not good for me..."

What the guardians didn't know (but would soon find out) was that in the few times that Jack Frost had eaten more than his fill, he'd knock off for hours, maybe days at a time. It was like a mini hibernation for him, but he needed the sleep in order to regulate his body. He had to reset. In a sense, Jack was somewhat like a clock. Food caused his battery to slow and die down, and only rest could recharge and bring him back to full ticking speed. He didn't particularly enjoy sleeping for such an extended amount of time, but he couldn't very well help it. It just happened, and the more he sat there nestled against Tooth and Bunny, the sleepier he got. He was packed between a sandwich of warmth.

"I'm sorry, Jack" North muttered, staring down at the boy. "I push to hard, da. As ze kids these days say, my bad?" North's lack of knowledge of the current generation's slang and phrases caused Jack to snicker despite his fatigue, and he smirked. "I vill be careful next time. I von't push...you...you eat vhat you vant. So sorry."

"It's kay..." the sprite yawned, nuzzling his head against the Pooka's shoulder. Bunny had shifted closer to Tooth, already working to scoop up the tired spirit and carry him to North's room for him. He didn't want Tooth to have to haul him all the way there, and Bunny was more than okay seeing the youth to bed.

"Come'on now. We can apologize an' play happy family later. Yer' tuckered out, kid, and sick. We need ta' get ya' ta' bed."

Jack hummed in brief coherency, head already tilting back against the furry bicep in exhaustion. Sandy didn't need to put him to sleep tonight - Jack was already there. He was snoring by the time the Pooka reached the staircase, and Tooth giggled as Bunny mumbled in mock annoyance, though the affection littering the rabbit's tone was blatantly noticeable.

The Pooka nudged the sleeping child with his nose, shifting his weight in his arms as he proceeded to Jack's room. He still wasn't completely sure as to what had just happened, but Bunny knew that these large feasts - these extravagant feasts needed to stop. If not stop, they needed to better accommodate the eating habits, both large and small, and to be less formal. He wasn't to keen on listening and watching the winter spirit puke himself silly, and Bunny was positive he didn't want to deal with it again.

Once was enough.

Tucking the youth into his bed, Bunny smoothed a paw over Jack's hair, and Tooth fluffed the pillow to the best of her ability without disturbing him. He wasn't sure when Jack would wake up - this was a new experience for him. It was a new experience for_ them._ They still weren't quite sure how to deal.

But, Bunny was pretty sure the boy wouldn't want breakfast, and he already made plans to see to it that no random plates of cookies found their way to the room. If so, Bunny would give the sprite full range to freeze any elf he wanted - better yet, he'd insist that he do it. No cookies, sweets, or foods of any kind would be forced upon the teen, and Aster would take it upon himself to make sure that Jack ate when he was ready - when he was hungry. Whenever.

Jack was a fickle thing though, so there was no telling. At any rate, Bunny had a game plan, and food or no food, Jack wasn't going to be forced.

Nope.

One trash can full of vomit was enough.

Point proven.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Galimatias! :D *fanfare***

**She requested that I write a shot about Jack's first time eating food, and trust me, it started out that way. The story though morphed into what you read before - nothing I write is planned before hand folks. I try to develop a basic idea, and then I just write what ever comes to mind. It is a horrible approach, I know, but regardless, I hope this makes you happy Galimatias! I wanted to get it out for you this week since it was your birthday week. I know it is not exactly what you asked for, but hopefully you'll like the results. **

**I tried to keep the "Jack eating food" plot original, after all, it has been done SO MANY TIMES, but basically, if your not use to eating a lot, and you do, your gonna hurl. Nothing too original about that. I think it is a cute little story though - not my best, but cute. :)**

**NOW, in regards to requests - I want you guys to send them to me, I really do! I'll do what I can to accommodate, but every needs to know that I will NOT write stories involving your, or anyone else's OC. As I've said before, I don't like OC stories, and prefer to stick with the cannon characters. (Though I will make exceptions for characters such as Mother Earth, Father Time, etc...) I'll pretty much write anything that isn't totally outlandish too, so ask away!**

**Before I wrap this up, I just want to say too that I am a little disheartened. I've been following a little group of ROTG one-shots for a few days now, and noticed in one of their most recent shorts - a short that came after my "Claustrophobic" short, used some of my same phrasing, word for word. Now, I can't prove that this said person copied me, and I'm not going to be rude and out them on a hunch. BUT, I know my work, and know my style of writing. It is not fair to me to see my sentences, word for word, show up in another person's story. It makes me self conscious about writing - it makes want to stop in a sense. It just annoys me. Ugh. People. **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who follow the story, send me nice messages and reviews! I may not get to respond to all of your reviews, but I read them and I GREATLY appreciate your support! Love y'all!**

**~ Cay.**


	11. The Talk

Jack Frost knew what sex was. _Sort of_.

He had been human after all, and he observed quite a bit during his wanderings, but to say he knew everything, or was well informed on the subject, was stretching it. Jack was just as clueless as any young teen would be. He had seen, heard, and could imagine what it was like, but he himself didn't _know_. He hadn't experienced it, and he probably never would.

So, when a fourteen year old Jamie Bennett had asked _him_ about sex - _him_ of all people, the winter spirit had gawked at him, open mouthed, and stuttered out some pathetic response. Jack had no earthly clue as to what spluttered out of his mouth. His brain was rattling at a speed he didn't know possible; ideas and thoughts mingled together in a jumbled mess.

Jack had quickly scrambled away from the anxious and waiting teen when Jamie persisted, chuckling nervously under his breath as he darted towards the window. He had tried to tell Jamie that he didn't bother with such things, that he was a winter spirit foremost and the guardian of fun, but Jamie tried to reason that he heard sex _was _fun, and that if it was fun, then Jack should know. Jack should know.

Jack didn't know.

Inwardly, Jack _wanted_ to know, but he didn't.

His brain sputtered and spazzed again, and Jack reached for the lock on the window, flipping it open despite his current vegetative state. Jamie had asked him something on the lines of where he was going, confusion twisting across the young man's brow, but Jack simply gave another giggle, mumbled something about snow in Russia, and disappeared out the window.

* * *

It took Jack no more than an hour, thanks to the southern wind, to touch ground in Bunny's warren. Frost webbed out against the green grass upon contact, and Jack acknowledged the golem nearest to him with a brief wave - its face twisted from an "angry" expression to a "pleasant" one. Even if the frosted child was a bit of a nuisance at times, Jack was a known ally and friend of the Easter Bunny, and the golems always initially offered him a stoney smile.

The brief shift in temperature noted Bunnymund of the winter spirit's arrival, and the Pooka snifted and glanced about, his green eyes darting from the egg he was curently painting to the hillside, waiting for the boy to bound over it at any second. Jack ususally knew where to find him, so there was no point in Bunny going out if his way to hunt him down - Jack knew his Warren about as well as Aster himself.

As predicted, Bunny caught sight of a familiar mop top of white hair as it poked out from behind the hill, and the spirit glided over, touching down once more - the southern wind discarding its cargo with ease and care. Bunny almost had to scoff at how tame the south wind acted around Jack. Usually it was the most brutal and harsh of the four - it dried and parched most everything it touched, and it showed little comfort to those living below the equator. Jack was its only exception. It was different for him, and once the elemental's feet steadied himself against the meadow, the youth raised a hand, twirling his fingers about the air as if petting or playing with the breeze. It was his way of praising the air, and the southern wind gave one final gust before it moved elsewhere, though it remained close enough just in case the sprite called on it again.

"Oi, Jack," Bunny greeted, sliding his paintbrush across the now pink surface of the egg, tinting the edges green. "What brings ya' round' here?" The Pooka tilted his head, one eyebrow raising as he shot the boy a look. Wasn't it suppose to be snowing in Pennsylvania or something?

"Already done forcin' Burgess into an ice age?"

Jack chuckled, kneading his fingers against the back of his neck, seemingly high strung. He wet his lips and smacked them together as the chuckle died down, though the timid grin remained.

"You could say that I guess," He breathed, one foot twisting on on itself as he leaned lazily against his staff.

Bunnymund was used to the horrid posture. It was that slumpy, carefree sort of stance that most teenagers acquired as they hit puberty, and after three hundred and twenty some years, Jack Frost had perfected it. No, Jack's posture was nothing new. It was his actions - the way he smiled, the awkward shuffle of his feet, the jerky hand motions that made the warrior rabbit scrunch his nose, and Aster lowered his paintbrush momentarily.

"Alright Snowflake, what did ya' do?" The Pooka slurred, half expecting to find a tunnel or one of his rivers frozen upon further inspection. It wouldn't be the first time, and Bunny knew it wouldn't be the last.

"What?" Jack squinted, nostrils flaring. "Wha...no! I didn't do anything Bunny. I just, um..." Jack shifted his posture again, restlessly flipping his staff about in his hands. "Well..."

Aster rolled his eyes, snorting in annoyance and anticipation. "Well, what? I'm really not in tha' mood fer guessin' games ta' day Frost." Nobody was hurt, nothing was frozen, so Bunny didn't have the darndest clue as to what had Jack all knotted up. He just didn't have patience for the "ums" and "wells" today.

"Easter ain't but 3 months away, and I got googies ta' take care of."

The winter spirit huffed, his brain bustling to find a proper and less abrasive way of asking Bunny. He really didn't know if he should, but the Pooka had been the first to cross his mind, and oddly enough, Jack just felt comfortable asking him these sorts of things. Sorta.

"Well..." Jack began, glancing up at the sky, avoiding Bunny's gaze. God, this was embarrassing.

Aster sighed, obviously not amused by the hold up. "Seriously kid, spit it out."

Spit it out, sure, he could do that. Jack twirled his staff again and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, then closed it on second thought - an action that made Bunny roll his eyes again, this time crossing his arms. Regardless of the teen's hesitation, he had to say something now. Bunny was waiting, and if he just smiled, dropped it, and flew off, the Pooka would most likely follow, or ban him from the Warren for a week.

No, Jack had to be a big boy, and big boys talked about sex.

"Is sex fun?" Jack finally blurted, staring the Pooka down as soon as the words left his mouth.

Had Bunny been eating or drinking anything at that moment, it would have been discarded all over the boy's face in utter shock. To say the least, he hadn't expected _that_. Aster blinked slowly, emerald eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. The paintbrush he had been holding awkwardly dropped against the grass, and Jack made the situation even more awkward by smiling.

"Ehhhhh...what?" Bunny finally slurred, his blinking picking up speed as he finally managed to respond.

Jack exhaled, leaning his head against his staff as he cocked his head. "Is sex fun?" He repeated, voice rising with the question. "Jamie asked me about it...you know, _sex_, and he said that if it was fun, then I should know. I think he is starting to notice girls now...but I don't know. I don't know what to tell him."

The impish youth raked a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I just thought that you'd know since you said that you've done a lot of twitter...twitter-pating? That it? Twitterpating _is_ sex, right?"

Bunnymund couldn't believe it. The kid was serious. He was asking him, E. Aster Bunnymund - a _Pooka _for MiM's sake about sex. Human sex. Bunnymund's sexual experiences had been enjoyable, there was no doubt about that, but his were more primal, more animalistic. The term "going at it like rabbits" came about for a reason, but he'd let Jack figure that one out on his own.

Nevertheless, Bunny didn't know what to tell the kid, and honestly, he didn't _want_ to have this conversation. He knew enough about human intercourse - enough to cover the basics, but he definitely didn't feel comfortable enough to enlighten Jack on the subject. It just wasn't his place.

"Jack," He began, slapping a paw against his cheek, "I don' think I can help ya' out, kid'." Bunny's nose twitched at the sudden slump of the youth's shoulders, and Jack eyed him pathetically. "Not this time, at least," Bunny corrected himself. "Yer' human, I ain't. What I know, and what yer' needin' ta' find out are two totally different things."

He tried to approach the subject cautiously. He was trying to let the boy down easy without discouraging him, and Aster could tell by the teen's protruding lower lip that he was failing miserably. Jack was pouting. Bunny grumbled under his breath and hopped over to the white haired wonder's side, placing a heavy paw on the curve of his shoulder.

"Sorry Snowflake, I just can't."

Jack groaned and grunted pathetically, tilting his head back in frustration.

"But Bunny, why?" The spirit bit down on his lower lip, scraping his teeth across his pale lips. "Sex is sex, yeah? All animals do it. I just want to know the basics. I just want to know if it's fun or not, cause if it is, I _need_ to know."

If sex was fun, then Jack figured it to be his duty to know. He was **the** Guardian of Fun after all, and a guardian needed to specialize in every aspect of his or her purpose. _Fun_ was his purpose, and well... he just needed to know. He needed to be able to give Jamie an answer; hell, he wanted a bloody answer himself.

The Pooka shook his head and chuckled, whiskers twitching as his lips pulled back to reveal a toothy smile.

"I wish it was that simple kid, I really do. It ain't though, sorry. Each creature; human, Pooka, dog, fish - they all do it differenty. I don' know enough bout you humans ta' give you a plausible answer."

"I want to know though, Bunny. I do. I _should_ know," Jack insisted, popping his knuckles against his staff.

"Yea, ya' should. Definitely. Yer' bloody, what...three hundred and twenty some years old now? Yer way past due fer a little birds and tha' bees chit chat, thats fer' sure," Bunny mused, placing a paw against the curve of the sprite's lower back, guiding him over the hillside. "Which is why ya' should go see North bout' it. He was human too, ya' know. So was Tooth, but its best ya' talk ta' North bout it, kay?"

Jack was compliant. He allowed himself to be pushed towards the tunnels, stumbling only twice when Aster tried to hurry him along. His pout was ever present though, and Jack made low, guttural, whining noises of protest, even when he didn't physically make a move to pull away from the Pooka. It was because he knew Bunny was right. He didn't _like_ acknowledging the fact that the rabbit was right - he would have preferred to have the conversation with Bunny rather then North, but Bunny did have a point. North was human. Both he and Jack were of human heritage - of humble mortal beginnings. North would know.

If North didn't know, he was shit out of luck.

"What if North doesn't know?" Jack asked, blue eyes widening - pupils growing thin.

Bunny snorted. "He'll know Snowflake, don't worry bout' dat." He patted the youth's shoulder, nodding in confirmation. "North has had a lot of...well..." the Pooka scrunched his nose, lips pursing. "I'll just let em' tell ya'. Like I said, don' worry."

Aster pushed Jack gently towards one of his tunnels, smiling reassuringly, though deep down the six foot one rabbit couldn't wait to have this God awful conversation behind him. God, he felt ridiculous. Thankfully, Jack didn't seem as though he was all bent out of shape anymore - just maybe a little disappointed and frustrated. North could handle it. Jack would get his answers, and knowing North, the Cossack would most likely tell Jack a little more than what the teen had originally bargained for. Ah well.

"Hey, Bunny?"

"Hmmm?"

Jack looked back over his shoulder as he stepped towards the tunnel, the southern wind already shrouding the boy. "Just answer this, please..."

The Pooka tilted his head, ears erect. "What?"

"Did you enjoy sex? Was it fun for you?"

Okay, so maybe that was a little too personal, but Aster sighed and smirked, giving Jack a hooded look as sprite coaxed the wind with his fingers, already beginning to hover a few inches above the ground.

"You bet'cha powder puff." Bunny wiggled his eyebrows, hinting.

His response roused the reaction he had hoped for from the child, and Jack grinned, cheeks rising, giving way to dimples. The winter spirit winked as the wind jolted him upwards, and Jack soon disappeared, leaving the brief echo of a giggle behind him, as well as a few signature snowflakes - snowflakes that would melt as soon as the air in the Warren reverted back to its original temperature.

* * *

North could've killed Bunny. He wanted to down right shave the Pooka clean and turn him into a nice little throw rug. Of all the ridiculous things to do, he had to send an immortal **virgin** his way who wanted to know about sex.

Per usual, Jack had let himself in from the lobby window. Usually, the wind that carried Jack would have been bitterly cold; however, the hint of warmth in the usually nippy breeze hinted that the southern wind had in fact carried Jack most of the way before tossing him over to his northern brother. The winds would mix for a brief moment, greeting each other in passing as Jack "hopped ship," and the warmer zephyr of the southern wind lingered momentarily as the youth scurried down the hall to find the toy maker.

Having already gotten over his nervousness with Bunny, Jack took no time in presenting his issue to North - words blurting from his mouth as soon as he stepped into North's office. The winter spirit plopped himself down on the edge of the table the Cossack worked on, legs dangling off the side as Jack rambled on, not allowing himself to breathe until his story was finished.

"So, let me get story straight. Jamie asked you?" North stroked his beard, pondering the subject once Jack clamped his mouth shut. "Vhy?"

Jack shrugged, tapping a finger lightly against North's ice sculpture. "Don't know," Jack mumbled, "Maybe because I'm older?"

Yeah. Older, immortal, and clueless.

North smirked and shook his head, a deep chuckle causing his stomach to roll. "Vell," the cheery man leaned against the work table. "Vhat did you tell him?"

"Nothing!" Jack retorted, shrugging his shoulders again, exhaling heavily. "I didn't know _what_ to tell him!" Jack recalled saying something, but heaven only knows _what_, and honestly, he didn't want to know. Even Jamie probably didn't know, and Jack only hoped that was the case.

North licked his lips, shifting against his stool and pulling up his belt. If he was going to sit here and listen to a sprite talk about sex, or his lack of knowledge on the subject, he might as well get comfortable.

"You not know any'sing about you know...sex? Jack?"

Said spirit shook his head, shoulders slumping. "Not much," he murmured, adding frost to the sculpture. "I mean, I know what it is initially for, baby makin' and all, and humans seem to like it...but why?"

North hummed, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. He needed to enlighten the boy delicately. The goal was to fill Jack in without saying to much. Sex was really something that needed to be experienced to fully understand and appreciate, but the likelihood of that happening for the winter spirit now was highly unlikely. Manny wouldn't approve.

Plus, options were slim.

"Well," North said after a brief fit of silence. "Sex is pleasurable. People find it enjoyable."

"What do you mean? Is it fun? Jamie said he heard it was fun..."

North nodded, cheeks flushing. There was no turning back now. He'd have to play daddy.

"Da, it is. It is in its on vay. In othervords, it is activity humans like to do over and over."

"Kinda like snowball fights?"

"Ehhhhh..." North's face scrunched, his voice pitched high. The toy maker made all sorts of noises to buy him time - noises that caused Jack's head to tilt and scoot closer. The youth's eyes widened in anticipation, lips slightly apart. "Kind of...not exactly." The Cossack cleared his throat.

"Let me put it dis way Jack," He leaned in, resting his elbows against his knees. "Vhat is your favorite sing'?"

"Like, to do?" The winter spirit blinked quizzically.

"Da."

"Like, in general, or..."

"Da. In general, everyday, vhatever." North huffed. "Out of every'sing, what brings you most happiness?"

Jack squinted, lips twisting to the side as he brought his hands together. Without his staff, which had been gently discarded to the left of the table, the youth felt fidgety, especially now when the air in the room grew incredibly uncomfortable. He was trying to think through - trying to narrow down his mental list of "fun things" to pin point a particular one. He didn't know if he could.

"I...well," Jack tucked his hands into the front of his hoodie, "I like lots of things. I like to make it snow, I like snowball fights, flying is fun, and I like re painting Bunny's eggs when he isn't looking." The last statement made Jack grin. Such a little fox he was.

North chuckled.

"Dat's good! Good! Now..." The toy maker reached out, grasping the spirit's bony shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Those all fun to you, yes? You enjoy doing dem."

Jack nodded, blue eyes meeting blue.

"Vell den, picture the fun you have doing all of those activities, and times it by ten. Dat is sex. Sex is vonderful sensation."

"Then why do humans scream when they do it?"

North choked on his own spit, body twitching forward slightly in shock. He was unaware of his fingers clinching around the youth's shoulder, his meaty fingers digging into the blue fabric in reflex. It didn't seem to bother Jack though. North wasn't hurting him. It was a steady pressure - a force needed to bring North back to reality - to make him once again realize that this was real. Jack seriously just said that.

He'd definitely be killing Bunnymund later.

Composing himself, North cleared his throat and released his hold on Jack. "Vell..." North was trying to improvise - trying to figure out some way to help Jack _get it. _

_"_You shout vhen doing flips in air, da? I know for fact you shout and make big scene vhen riding in my sleigh. It is because you are having fun - you are enjoying yourself. Same thing." Wonder raised his eyebrows, considering his own words. In a way, sex was sort of the point when wonder and fun collided - when pleasure peaked. Of course, he'd never mention that to Jack. It would just make things weird, and although it made _sense_, the underlying notion made North almost want to take the thought back.

Nevertheless, Jack still eyed him, waiting for a point to be made. Lord, the poor kid was really daft when it came to this.

"When people scream or make noises during sex, they are just voicing their joy." There.

Hopefully he didn't have to draw Jack a picture.

Jack mouthed a silent "Oh," his head bobbing in a slow nod. He got it now. Sort of. There was plenty left unspoken - things that Jack would have to figure out over time, but at least now he got the gist of things. He could at least tell Jamie that yes, sex _was_ fun. Sex was fun if agreed upon by both parties, but that fact in itself was common sense. Jack didn't need to know much about the act to come up with that assumption.

He had heard horror stories - stories of humans, adults and children alike being_ forced_ to participate in the act, and the sprite nearly shivered at the thought. Him, a winter spirit, _shivering_. _Any_ enjoyable activity could be turned into a bad experience if not careful. But that was why he was here, asking North. Jack wanted to be sure - he wanted to be careful. If it came down to it, he wanted to give Jamie a plausible, trustworthy answer, because _oh_ the horrors that could be spread by the tiniest hint of falsehood.

No, Jack wanted to be sure, or at least be enlightened on the matter before he talked about it with his younger, more fragile friend.

After a moment's pause, the winter spirit coaxed his head up, thin legs kicking against off the edge of the table once more in idle frivolity. "North?"

"Da?" The Russian had been waiting. He had been anticipating another question. Jack Frost was an inquisitive, curious being as it was, so he was by no means surprised by the boy's persistence.

"Were your sexual experiences enjoyable? Bunny said his were..."

North released a single, boisterous chuckle, white teeth pushing past the whiskers of his beard as he smiled.

"Jack," He began, licking his lips and leaning forward, "To be honest m'boy, I don't remember ze details of my past. I know my origin -who I vas before I vas chosen to be Guardian, and I am very vell aware of vhat I did. I remember vaguely who my friends vere, and I remember particular events dat brought me both joy and distress." North shifted, his eyes locking on to the intense gaze of the blue eyed boy before him.

"I have heard saying dat people tend to remember the activities and events dat play to zere most extreme emotions more so den the breif, fleeting encounters ve might have on a daily basis. It is true - zere is reason for it. You see Jack, ve can only remember so much. Just because ve experience something doesn't mean our sub conscious vill find it important enough for us to remember it in the long run. It is the things that bring us the most joy - the things that impact us the most dat make us realize just how beautiful life really is. Those are the things dat stick with us. Those are the things that ve _remember._"

Jack Frost released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, muscles relaxing as North reached out to pat his knee. It was a simple gesture, nothing too significant, but the gesture in itself made it abundantly clear that the Cossack was telling him this because he cared. North wanted Jack to know- he wanted Jack to feel comfortable and confident in himself, and most importantly, whether North intended to or not, he reminded Jack that he was his family.

North would answer any question the boy had, and he'd approach it like any good father would. He would be supportive, and the simple touch on Jack's knee was all the clarification he needed.

For now.

"Not everybody has good sexual encounters, but..."North smiled, raising a finger to emphasis the pause. "mine vere good. Mine brought me happiness, pleasure, and joy, and yes Jack, I had _fun_. For zat reason, I remember it - all of it, and I forever will."

The winter spirit flashed North his own toothy smile - a smile that would have caused multiple tooth fairies to shove their hands into his mouth at first glance of his pearly whites. He raked his fingers through his hair, pushing it back as he sucked in a deep breath, and although he glanced around the room, his mind at work, his frosted gaze fell on the larger guardian once more.

"Do you think I'll ever experience it?" Jack asked, hands folding together.

North shrugged. It was hard to say.

"I do not know Jack. Manny gave us our positions for a reason. Ve are here solely to fulfill a greater purpose. It is possible that you could _eventually_ find someone to share such a special experience with, but do not vorry over it m'boy. Do not let ze thought of it take away from your purpose." North squeezed the youth's knee again in comfort.

"You are special boy Jack, very special. Vhether or not you have sex vill not change dat fact. Manny chose you for a reason, after all."

There.

That was it.

That was all Jack needed to feel satisfied - to know that he now knew _enough_.

Launching himself forward, the spirit threw his arms around the burly man's neck, tucking his head against North's beard in a hug. The Cossack chuckled warmly, his whiskers tickling the youth's cheeks, and North wrapped his arms around the lithe child as well, patting his back. He ruffled the boy's unruly white hair, pulling him into a tighter hug. The fact that Jack initiated the hug; that Jack wasn't squirming to get away brought joy to the toy maker's heart, and North knew that this was one of those moments - one of those moments of unadulterated bliss that he'd remember.

"Thank you," Jack mumbled, his face muffled by North's cascading white beard. "Thank you."

North smiled - something he found himself doing a lot today, and continued to pat Jack's back.

"You are very velcome m'boy. Anytime." Slowly, he pulled away slightly, coaxing Jack to look up at him with a grunt. "May I give you one last vord of advice?"

Jack nodded feverishly, eyes wide and alert as he gazed up at his elder.

"Do not rush to tell Jamie. As matter of fact, do not attempt to bring it up. Let him initiate conversation, okay? And if he does, just be honest. Tell him vhat you know, and leave it at dat."

Jack blinked, but he nodded once more after a moment's pause. Most likely, Jamie would know more about sex then Jack in a couple of years, and that was fine. But, if Jamie continued to want to know, and if Jack was the soul he felt comfortable talking to, the Jack would do his best. He didn't want to disappoint Jamie, but he didn't want to string him along either. In other words, he'd do as North suggested and stick to the basics. He'd relay the general information, and let the young teen figure out the details when he was ready.

"Good boyo, now," North slapped Jack's back, reached for the spirit's staff and handing it to him. "Lets grab cookie and see if ve can't make ourselves useful, da?"

Jack Frost grinned, hopping off of the table and bounding after the toy maker. The large man took no time in throwing the doors open, rambling on about unfinished ice sculptures, new recipes for fruit cake, and color patterns for possible concept designs, and Jack happily trailed behind, his spirits lifted and in just an over all good mood. North had earned himself a shadow for the rest of the day, and that was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Well, that ended up being a little longer then I had originally intended it to. I take that back - it took longer than I had figured it would. **

**Pretty much we have Jack, Bunny, and North talking about sex. Aca-awkward. **

**This story was requested by Qwerty124. Qwerty asked that I do a story about Jack getting the "Birds and the Bees" talk. I kind of came to the conclusion that Jack KNEW what sex was, I mean, he's been around for hundreds of years, but he'd not know enough about it to fully understand. Jack was human in what, the 1600 - 1700's? Back then, sex before marriage was a NO-NO for both boys and girls; mainly girls. The possibility that Jack would have had sex as a human is slim, so we are left with a clueless 300 and some year old virgin. He really needs to go to a sex ed. class. XD Nevertheless, I hope this suites you Qwerty! **

**I have another little angsty short in the works next - a two part one. Well, I PLAN on it being two parts. Lord only knows. Just be prepared for a cliff hanger, and I will break it up with another request I am working on. :) I am being nice and giving you all a heads up! Here is a hint though - a lot of you have requested I do more "feral" Jack, and your getting it. **

**Thanks again to my AWESOME beta reader, Dinogeek. As always, she corrects my mistakes and sets me back on track! My stories would be a grammar catastrophe if I didn't have her helping me out! **

**Also, a special thanks to Galimatias! She has been very supportive over the last week, and I appreciate her help and advice. Be sure to hurry over and read her story "Protect." It is AMAZING. **

**Review away! **

**~ Cay.**


	12. Trigger Click, Bang

Ever since Jack Frost had established a home base, planning visits had become easier. Bunnymund had learned how to read certain patterns in the weather, especially during winter. During the warmer seasons, Jack spent the majority of his time at the Santoff Claussen with North, so finding him was a tad bit more convenient.

If he wanted to visit the winter spirit come winter time, all Bunny had to do was follow the snow storms. He'd track them from continent to continent, city to city - Jack always had a pattern and a routine. Sometimes the storms were sporadic (Bunny blamed that on the boy's abundant amount of energy), but there was something _signature_ about them - some quirk that the Pooka couldn't quite pin point that made Jack's snow storms significantly different than ones that occured naturally.

Winter weather could occur without Jack, just like people could still fall asleep without the assistance of the Sandman. They just added their own special touch, and in a way, they perfected their talents. The Sandman brought good dreams, just as Jack Frost tried his best to conjure snow storms meant for universal enjoyment. Snow itself was such beautiful thing, and Jack wanted to emphasize that - he wanted his snowflakes plump and the ground porcelain. He wanted _pretty_ snow - snow that was fit for sledding and snow ball fights, and Jack tried to keep the nasty slush of winter at bay the best he could. It happened though, primarily down in the southern regions of the world, but those inhabiting the warmer climates were usually just thrilled to see a snowflake or two, even if it didn't amount to much.

No, Bunny knew Jack's snow.

He'd follow the storms; smell the air. He'd track each one, watching as the boy worked from the comfort of his Warren, and as soon as the snow stalled, Bunny knew that Jack had headed home.

That was when Bunny would visit. He'd give Jack time to rest as any good friend would, and then, if he had nothing better to do - no googies to paint or preparations needing to be made right away, he'd show up at the sprite's tree house.

Today had been one of those days.

The Pooka hadn't needed to knock on Jack's door in order to find the boy, instead Jack lazily sprawled against a tree branch, humming a tune that Bunny knew was off pitch. Jack never could sing, poor kid. The sprite didn't seem to be musically inclined in any sense. Ah well. He could make it snow among other things - that was talent in itself.

"Oi Snowflake, what'cha doin' up there?" Bunny called, tilting his back to get a better look at the lounging youth.

Jack's head peeked over the branch, and his lips peeled back into a wide spread smile, fingers twitching in a wave. "Oh hey Bunny, just relaxing. I just sent a blizzard Norway's way, so I'm taking a quick break before I shoot out to Canada and Alaska tonight. Need something cotton tail?"

Bunny snorted and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. He ought to be used to the nicknames by now. "Naw kid, just checkin' in. I hadn't seen yer happy ass boppin' around the Warren in the past two weeks, so I was makin' sure ya' weren't dead."

This earned another grin from the frosted youth, and Jack chuckled, flicking his staff over his shoulder and jumping off of the branch. "Nope, not dead, just tired. Keeping the Nordics and Russia snow covered can be quite the task," He said, raising his eyebrows. "_Some_ of us don't work one day a year, after all."

Jack Frost loved pushing _that_ button, and it worked. Bunny didn't seem to mind it when Tooth said it, but he knew Tooth didn't mean anything by it. Jack on the other hand said such things to irk him, and the Pooka had to set his jaw and rub his teeth together in order to keep himself from snapping back. That was what Jack wanted - a response. Something to fuel the fire and earn him a point on the score board. Bunny wasn't having it.

So, the Pooka breathed, long and slow, trying to release any tension in his body as the kid grinned up at him, waiting.

"True," Bunny chirped, bawling a fist up and gently nudging Jack across the cheek with it in a mock punch, "but I'd say havin' a holiday - a **universal** one at dat counts fer somthin'. Ah' don't see anyone circlin' a date on the calendar fer you bucko."

This earned Aster a quick scowl from the boy - pale face scrunching and blue eyes squinting. Point one Bunny.

Jack folded his arms as well, his staff awkwardly poking out from behind his left armpit, and he shifted all of his weight to one foot, slouching as any rebellious, pain in the ass teen would. Bunnymund couldn't help but grin, his whiskers twitching as the smile that lifted his cheeks exposed the sensitive strands to the icy wind. Said wind seemed to be on the boy's side. It always was.

It whipped around both figures, blasting the Pooka with a breeze that chilled the warrior rabbit to the bone, yet it snaked itself around the boy, slithering through the sprite's feathery locks in an affectionate manner. It whispered things...things only the frost child could hear, and Jack chuckled, pearly whites nearly blending into the pale complexion of his skin.

"Now be nice my friend," He cooed, raising a hand to acknowledge the zephyr, "Grumpy old coot or not, Bunny is still a friend, ain't that right, grandpa?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at the Pooka, and Bunny grumbled, shaking his head.

And, point one Jack.

Tie game.

"Oh yea, sure. Some friend ya' are callin' me a grandpa, ya' ungrateful little..."

Jack laughed, fingers digging into the fabric of his hood as his shoulders shook. The shrill sound halted the Pooka's rant, and he glared at the youth. Bunny snorted again - a defense mechanism for his kind, large ears tilting back in annoyance. Damn him for having a soft spot for all kids, even bratty little sprites.

"Naw, come on Bunny, I'm just picking! Can't you take a joke, Peter?" Bunny glared again, though his ears did raise slightly. "I'm actually glad you showed up."

Aster shifted, eyebrows raising. "Oh, sure thing." _Pssh._

"No, really!" Jack insisted, tossing his staff around his neck, resting both arms over it in a scarecrow like fashion. The kid couldn't keep a pose for long. He wasn't the type to stand still, or sit for that matter. Even when the boy slept he twitched. Nevertheless, twitchy or not, Jack smiled, eyes wide in enthusiasm.

"I was fixing to head out into the woods for a bit and gather some holly. Although I do enjoy white and blue, even _I_ need a little color in my life. Tooth said that if I got the holly, she'd come and make me a pretty wreath or somthin' with it. I told her nothing girly..."

"Wreaths _are_ girly."

"Says the giant Bunny who paints pastel colored eggs and grows flowers..."

Aster growled under his breath, tossing his paws up in the air as Jack smirked again - done. He was done.

"Dats it Frostbite, m'gone."

The frosted child released a bright laugh, hurrying around the Pooka as to block him from walking away. Jack held up his hands, though one hand immediately reached out to grab the rabbit's wrist, beckoning him to follow with a soft nudge.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, jerking Aster along despite the Pooka's attempts to pull away. "I really _do_ need your help. You're good with plants! I want the holly to last all winter if possible, and you're the only one that knows how to preserve flowers."

"Holly is part o' a tree, Snowflake. They're berries, not flowers."

"Whatever...you know what I mean. Please Bunny?" Jack stared up at the silver coated rabbit, blue eyes wide - pleading. His pale fingers tightened around the fur of Aster's wrist, gentle but demanding, and Hope sighed, rolling his eyes. How could he say no? How could he say no to such a pitiful damn face? God, he was a sucker.

Jack did it on purpose though. He had learned to master that look over the years. Toothiana always cooed when Jack looked at her that way - even North gave in. Sandy, being the eldest of them all, and far more prepared for the "please daddy please" looks from children simply smiled when Jack made that face, and handed him over to the next Guardian for pampering. Sanderson, although sweet and affection as he was, remained stern with Jack. The winter spirit knew that those looks didn't work with him, but it didn't matter.

"Ugh, fine," Bunny huffed, Jack's eyes getting far to big for his comfort. "Lead the way."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'll help ya' find yer dag'gone berries." Jack grinned, bouncing on his feet as the Pooka confirmed his assistance in the hunt. "But by all means Snowflake, don' sing. Ya' suck at it."

"Can I hum?"

"No."

"Geeez grump. East wind was right." The winter spirit smirked - his joking was all in good humor. Even the Pooka allowed himself to grin, pushing the child playfully.

"Just go on, will ya'? We gotta find yer bloody berries before ya' head off to maple leaf land ta'night."

"Maple leaf land?"

"Canada, kid. God, yer daft. Don'cha knew yer flags yet?"

"Yeah! It doesn't mean though that I'm gonna start calling Japan red dot world."

"Just...' Bunny grumbled, rolling his eyes and pushing the sprite again. Jack stumbled forward with a laugh. "Move along Snowflake. We'll debate flags later." The Pooka tightened his lips, trying to hide the amused smirk that threatened to come forth. Instead he slung his arm around the teen, following him as they ventured into the brush. The bickering was inevitable, but as long as it remained light-hearted in good humor, Bunny could manage.

* * *

Jack's forest wasn't big at all. It was big enough for it to take them ten minutes to get to the holly tree that the teen had _obviously_ scoped out before their little field trip, but it was by no means gargantuan or extravagant. A larger outcropping of trees lined the mountains to the south, but in order to get to it, one had to travel through the town of Burgess. Jack Frost could have easily made his home there - he would have had quite a bit more room, but the boy insisted on staying close to this lake, _his_ lake. A lake that should have only brought the eternal teen bad memories, but instead comforted him in some odd way.

Aster didn't try to understand.

At any rate, Jack had his reasons, and now here they were, inspecting a bloody holly tree.

The winter spirit slowly moved around the prickly shrub, occasionally lifting off the ground to hover above a particular bunch of red berries. His eyes cut and he squinted, observing each cluster with a critical gaze, and the youth stuck his tongue out in thought as he poked and picked out a few berries that didn't meet his standards.

"How much ya' plan on snaggin'?" Bunny asked, the dry pads of his paws scraping along a prickly leaf.

Jack Frost shrugged, eyebrows raising and his lower lip protruding in thought. "Don't know - I guess however ever much it takes to make a wreath or a display piece."

"Oh yer killin' me," Bunny chuckled, his shoulders shaking as the audible laughter caused Jack to peak around the tree. "A display piece? I knew ya' watched cartoons with Jamie, but I didn't know ya' frequented tha' home n' garden channel."

Jack scowled, popping his head back behind the tree as he continued to pick away, huffing loud enough to fuel Bunny's snickering. "I don't! Just because I _know_ what a display piece is doesn't mean I watch TV with Jamie's mom," he tried to reason, even though the uncertainty in his voice made it extremely clear that that was exactly what he did.

"Besides," he continued, lowering himself down towards the snow covered earth, "let me once again point out the fact that you paint _flowers_ on eggs."

It was true. Bunny would gladly admit it - he wasn't ashamed of the fact. Flowers and pastel colors meant new life; they meant hope. However, the snarky way in which Jack always mentioned it caused the Pooka's bristles to rise, but Aster knew better then to loose his temper. He was already out here with the boy, so he figured he needed to make the best of it.

Jack said that stuff just to tick him off after all. He didn't want to give the boy the satisfaction of getting under his fur yet again today.

Time to change the subject.

"Well," Bunny began, picking off a branch and twirling it between his thumb and middle finger. "Found any branches ya' like yet?"

The sprite nodded and shrugged at the same time - the bony appendages rising past his jaw line in the brief gesture. "A few. I just want to scope out the tree first and see which ones really pop out at me before I pick any. I don't want to take more than I need."

Just like an elemental. Always resourceful when it came to nature, and considerate of other life forms. Taking a bit more than needed honestly wouldn't have mattered in the long run, but Jack wanted to be careful. Something or someone else might want or need the berries. A few animals that resided in his forest most likely ate them, and Jack was being mindful. It was an honorable trait, and it was something that made the Pooka dismiss any previous frustrations with the child that might have bubbled only moments before.

Jack was a compelling being, that was for sure.

"It is winter after all," The frosted youth exhaled softly, causing Bunny to look over at him. "And as much as I love the snow, _obviously_, the animals need all the food they can..."

_Snap._

The sharp crackling of leaves brought both their eyes up, and the Pooka's ears swiveled forward. Bunny raised up on his hind legs, nose twitching quickly, testing the air. Jack just watched, though his fingers tightened around his staff on instinct, and the boy twisted his body slightly, ready to bolt towards Bunny at any given moment.

Usually sudden noises in the forest didn't alarm Jack, nor Bunny for that matter. But the silence that quickly followed seemed unnatural, and Jack was never fond of the void that was left when the birds stopped chirping.

Then they heard it again - the snap. It was follow by other crunches, a pattern similar to footsteps, and both Guardian's froze, eyes closely watching the area of the forest in which the noise came from. Bunnymund silently waved at Jack, trying to get his attention, beckoning him with a single paw to come towards him. The frosted child glanced at him momentarily and turned his feet to do just that, but when a common white tail deer poked it's head out, Jack stopped.

Bunny tilted his head curiously, his waving hand dropping to his side as the doe walked out. Jack on the other hand immediately beamed, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree and he turned his figure to face the animal.

"What'er ya' doin?" Bunny whispered when Jack began strolling towards the animal, eyes cutting at the youth. The spirit didn't answer though, his smile still occupying the workings of his lips.

"It's gonna bolt, kid," the Pooka warned.

Still, Jack pressed forward.

The winter spirit crept closer, knees bending to make himself less threatening. He wet his lips, blue eyes wide and alert, and the youth reached out a tentative hand, pale fingers wiggling slightly towards the animal. The doe went rigid, its muscles visibly rotating beneath its cream colored pelt, and Aster took it as an obvious sign that the deer wasn't at all comfortable with the approaching elemental, nor the outstretched fingers hovering inches from its nose. Jack didn't care though.

He wanted to touch it.

Slowly and cautiously, Jack crouched down even lower, one hand steadying himself as the boy nearly kneeled in the snow. His shepherds crook (which he figured looked threatening) almost disappeared as it was pressed farther into the icy mix. Bunnymund's ears perked as Jack made an odd snorting noise, his head snapping to the side. The doe's ears went erect, and her head bobbed forward towards the boy.

Was it - she trying to respond?

Jack did it again, louder this time, and a small sideways smile caused one cheek to dimple.

She _was_ trying to respond, and the white haired wonder immediately picked up on it. His extra grunt, snort, huff - it sounded like all three combined actually, had caused the doe to take her first initial step towards him, and Bunny watched in awe as Jack flattened his palm against the damp pad of the doe's nose. She sniffed it, her stout neck dipping downwards to snuffle Jack's wrist and upper arm, and in an instinctual response, his thin digits moved up her snout and stroked at the fur on her forehead.

E. Aster Bunnymund couldn't believe it.

He remembered how Jack had interacted with the fox only a few years back, but he hadn't thought anymore of it. It had only happened once after all, and any other time Jack might have reverted back to that state, Bunny hadn't been there, or hadn't noticed. Bunny assumed he just hadn't been there because honestly, _he_ would have _noticed._

But here Jack was, now standing, petting a wild, untamed deer. Deer were naturally skittish creatures, and the sheer fact that it had allowed Jack near it, let alone _touch_ it was amazing. Maybe she sensed he was different - that he was essentially apart of the forest and of her. It was possible.

Otherwise, Bunny didn't know. He couldn't explain it. He could guess all he wanted, but he didn't know.

Just as he was to take a step forward to join the elemental and _hopefully_ the deer, Bunny caught something out of the corner of his eye - a glint of some sort. It was quick, hardly noticable to the untrained eye, but not invisible.

Bunny strained his neck, both green eyes squinting as he tried to find the source of the brief flicker of light. It was hard to see past the nearest tree line, but when the rabbit saw it again, he blinked and re-focused. What the...?

Then he saw him.

A man, practically invisible to the naked eye sat in a tree stand, covered from head to toe in camouflage. A rifle was comfortably perched against the human's shoulder, and the glint that Bunny had noticed earlier was the result of the sun casting a beam across the stainless steel barrel. The man was looking into the scope, eyes honed in on the deer and Jack - no, just the deer. The human couldn't see Jack, he was an adult. But the bullet...

No.

Bunny's muscles tightened, and his eyes grew enormously large as the cold, hard, _cruel_ fact dawned on him. The tuffs of black fur on the back of his neck stood on end, and Aster reached out in warning, though his fingers touched nothing but air. It was a desperate attempt to get the boy's attention, and Bunny panted, his chest rising a falling quickly as fear gripped his entire body.

**_"JACK!"_** He bellowed, his warning echoing through the forest, but by the time both the spirit and deer looked up, both twitching in shock, it was too late. Bunny had been too late.

The trigger had been pulled, and a ground shaking **boom** filled the silent void that had shrouded the forest only moments before.

Aster watched in frozen horror as the bullet met its target. He watched as knees buckled, and as red splattered against the earth. He watched as a pleasant smile morphed into a shocked grimace, and he watched as blue eyes grew wide and clinched shut.

He had watched it all - he had noticed ever tiny detail, and yet, he stood still, body frozen in horrific shock. He hardly noticed the retreating birds, or the crow that screamed out in alarm, or the hunter as he hopped out of the stand, bolting after the wounded deer that had already fled. All he noticed was the boy, the red, and the snow, quiet and still, and the harsh, brutal silence that followed.

* * *

**And scene. **

**I warned you guys and gals! Cliff hanger! Everybody breakout in a riot. :P**

**Is Jack dead? Dying? Alive? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**As said in my previous chapter, I am going to break this story up with a different one shot, so the next chapter will NOT be the follow up to this. Sorry. It will come though, and you shouldn't have to wait too long. Just be patient. **

**Some of you have been pming me and requesting I do a Jackrabbit story. I'm sorry - no can do. I like Jackrabbit stories - I've read and enjoyed quite a few of them, but the reason I will not do one is because I am trying to go for more of a brotherly/best friend sort of feel for Jack and Bunny. Nothing sexual - at least for this story. If I continue to get requests for it, I MAY consider to do a separate story for it, but no promises. Sorry folks! **

**Anyway, thanks to all who review, and please continue to do so! Even though I didn't have Dinogeek beta read this chapter, shout out to her for helping me when I call on her services. :D **

**As always, read and review! **

**~ Cay**


	13. Yes Now, Everything's Alright

E. Aster Bunnymund wasn't known for excessive sensitivity or being overly emotional. He was a rock. He didn't know how to necessarily control his emotions, but he knew how to _hide_ them. Better yet, he knew how to mask them. Bunny knew how to make things seem okay when they were anything but, because tears and whining weren't signs of strength. Not to him.

Bunny didn't think anything less of those who did cry. As a matter of fact, he was usually good at handling the tears of others, however he wasn't good at accepting his own. He could never quite justify his own tears, no matter what the situation or cause may be, so he did what any strong, stubborn male would do. He clinched his jaw, set his brow, and forced the tears back. He wouldn't have them, and damn it all if he was going to ever let himself seem weak.

No.

After everything he had gone through, his only hope for himself was to hold his fear and sadness back. If he held back, he could focus on his purpose, and he could focus on bringing joy to those whom mattered more. People like North for instance, who wanted a child of his own so bad, but never would - and Tooth, who was haunted by memories of her past. Sandy never did speak, and although he preferred the silence, Bunny could tell that sometimes - every now and then, Sandy _wanted_ to talk. He wanted to have a conversation rather than play a guessing game. Aster understood.

And then there was Jack. Annoying, pain in the ass, _wild_ Jack. Jack Frost could push Bunnymund's buttons to no end - in fact, Bunny was convinced that the winter spirit had memorized which buttons irritated the Pooka most, and when he was _really_ feeling his oats, Jack wouldn't just poke them. He'd mash them hard.

Nevertheless, Bunnymund cared for the boy - after all, they were apart of the same odd family. As bratty as he was at times, Bunny wanted to bring him happiness. He wanted so bad to make up for the teenager's three hundred years of solitude, and although nothing could erase that period of Jack's life, Bunny had hoped to make his life from now on better. That was what families did after all - they built each other up and supported one another. They cared and loved, and damn it, they protected each other.

To bad Aster failed to protect his first family.

North had tried to convince him on numerous occasions that the annihilation of his race wasn't his fault - that he couldn't have done anything to stop it, but Bunny was certain the toy maker was wrong. He could have done something, he knew he could have.

But he was a failure. He failed them.

Aster was haunted by that fact.

The memories of flames, ash, and a vast nothingness caused the Pooka to grimace in his sleep. His brow scrunched in his displeasure, and he curled in on himself - the same scenes playing over and over in his mind, constantly on repeat.

Bunny recalled looking for any signs of life for days on end, calling out for somebody, _anybody_ to respond, but only being met by silence. He recalled there being nothing but black and grey - a palette once riddled with every color under the sun now gone. Even his own grey fur blended into the scene of his once thriving planet, and in the dream he just kept walking and screaming; begging for someone to _live_ and to make this horrible truth a little bit easier.

It never got easier though. He was alone. He was the only Pooka left in the entire universe, and to make matters slightly worse, he was now immortal. He'd have to live with that cruel hard fact for the rest of his life. He'd have to live with it until MiM figured his time had run and his purpose met.

Granted, for the most part, Bunnymund _was_ happy. He had a lot to be thankful for. MiM had given him a new family - a new group to care for and protect, and thankfully, even if he lost them, he still had the children to watch over. That in itself was comforting, but it still didn't dull the painful memories, nor the horrible relapse of dreams.

He didn't dream about it every night or every week for that matter, but when he did, Bunnymund had the most God awful time trying to stay strong and to not cry. Even if no one could see him, Bunny didn't want to let go like that. He was afraid that if he let himself go - let himself cry himself silly, he'd never stop. He couldn't afford to even ponder that possibility.

No, Aster had to suck it up, fight back the tears, and lay there in silence - especially when a certain winter spirit was resting in the next room over.

Jack Frost had come to visit him. Per usual, the elemental had come on one of his bi-weekly/monthly visits, and rather than returning to his own home or the Pole, Jack had asked to stay. Easter was only a few weeks away, and since the spirit was currently in his own form of hibernation - a lack-a-daisy mood with an easy going temperament and longer that usual naps, Jack was more than happy to lend a helping hand when he wasn't dozing off in a corner.

Bunnymund happily welcomed the company. The kid was far easier to deal with in this state, (albeit a tad clumsy), and since it was early spring, the temperature of the Warren didn't bother Jack much. Granted, come summer, Jack would migrate north to the pole until Autumn, and if the Pooka was to visit with him, it'd have to be there. Even the tree house got a bit to warm for him at times during the summer season, but North didn't mind the company for a few months. In fact, the Cossack looked forward to it.

But tonight, Jack was here with Bunny. The boy was most likely sleeping soundly in the next room over, curled tightly in the bed Bunny had made him for his over night sessions, oblivious to the world. Bunny was grateful for that. He didn't want Jack seeing him like this. He'd never live it down. Plus...the child had gone through enough as it was - he didn't need to be presented with another soul's problems. He was still getting over _his._

The Pooka shivered when another wave of the memory flooded his thoughts, teeth chattering together as he choked back a threatening sob. Bunny curled in on himself even more, his face nuzzling into the rough pads of his hands. His fingers pinched at his eyelids, desperately trying to banish the thoughts from his mind, but he only managed to cause himself more pain and discomfort, and the warrior rabbit grunted in frustration.

Damn it all.

Why him? Why did he have to...

"Bunny?"

The Pooka froze. His eyes shot open and he sucked in a harsh, startled breath.

"Bunny, you okay?"

Jack sounded sleepy. His voice was hoarse from over sleeping, but concern riddled the child-like tone. Aster's ears perked when he heard his name again - tired but unwavering.

"What's wrong?"

"Nuttin' kid. Go back ta' sleep," He covered, his voice muffled by the paws that remained over his face. "I'm fine."

Although he didn't look, Bunny could tell that Jack hadn't moved. The boy hadn't been convinced. Instead, the winter spirit tilted his head to the side, his brow line wrinkling in concern for his friend.

Bunny heard a shuffle - pale feet tip toeing closer. He sighed into his hands, ears perking as he listened to the elemental step towards him, and he tried with every fiber of his being to collect himself before the boy got a full view of his pathetic state.

"I said I'm fine, Jack." It came out harsher than he had intended, but the youth was putting him on edge. He didn't want Jack there.

Jack stopped, wetting his lips nervously. The pale teen strained his neck to get a better look at the curled up rabbit, and regardless of Bunny's words, Jack could tell just by his posture that he wasn't fine. He was anything but. Jack Frost knew when Bunny was fine. He knew. Bunny was _not_ fine, and Jack wanted to know why.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack insisted, taking another cautious step forward.

"No."

The frosted youth pursed his lips, breathing slowly through his nose as he continued to make his way across the room. Each step brought him closer to the huddled form of the Pooka, and the spirit paused only a few inches away, eyes heavy and tired, but worried and surprisingly awake at the same time. He wanted to help - he wanted to know what was bothering the warrior Pooka, and Jack couldn't just let it be now.

"You sure?" Jack asked, his voice soft and eyes attentive.

Bunny grumbled, not daring to look past his fingers. "Yes. Now go."

"But Bunny, if you want I can..."

"I SAID GO!"

The Pooka's sudden outburst caused Jack to stumble back - eyes wide in shock, but even more so at the frazzled and broken look that adorned Aster's face. He had never seen Bunny's eyes like that - not since... Jack gulped. He clutched awkwardly at his shirt, fingers twisting around the fabric as his mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something, _anything_ to say that could make the situation better.

"Frostbite...just go, okay? **GO**."

The desperation in Bunny's voice caused Jack's stomach to knot up, and Jack knew he couldn't go. He wouldn't. He had to do something.

Crouching, Jack shook his head and bit down on his lower lip, trying to analyze the situation. He stretched out a tentative hand, fingers hovering slightly above the crescent of the Pooka, but Jack refrained from touching him quite yet. He didn't know how he'd react to it. Nevertheless, the curious youth cleared his throat and sat down cross legged in front of Bunny's face, head tilted.

"No..." he finally breathed, relaxing his shoulders. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong, or at least let me help you."

Aster didn't respond right away - his shoulder tensed with the knowledge that Jack was close, and that he wasn't going to leave.

"Ain't none o' yer business kid." Bunny grumbled, peeking briefly through his fingers at the white toes by his face. What the boy didn't get was that Bunny didn't mean to be rude, he just wanted to handle this on his own. He always dealt with _this_ by himself.

Jack smiled, his voice rumbling with a low chuckle. "Yeah well, that fact hasn't ever stopped you from prying into _my_ business, has it?"

Aster sighed heavily, eyes blinking. He didn't expect Jack to be so persistent, especially when the youth was half out of it himself. But, with one single glance up at the worried pale face, the Pooka's chest deflated miserably.

"It ain't nothin' personal Snowflake, trust me, it ain't...I just get through this betta by m'self," he tried to reason. It didn't help that the elemental was now presenting him with the most down right pitiful look he'd seen in quite a while - and worse, Bunny was the cause. Jack Frost was worried about him, and Bunnymund didn't know how he felt about that. He wasn't quite sure of anything at the moment. He wasn't emotionally stable, that was for sure.

"It was just a bad dream, kid," The Pooka moaned. Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Was Pitch the cause?"

"Nah, mate," Bunny breathed. "These dreams, memories - whateva' ya' want to call em' happen naturally. Pitch ain't got no part of it."

White hair fanned to the side as Jack shifted against the cold floor of Bunny's room, and he chewed his lip anxiously.

"Memories? Memories of what?" He pushed, resting an elbow against his folded knee. "Do they happen often?"

Bunnymund _really_ didn't want to talk about it. Really. It wasn't conversation worthy, nor did he want it to be the topic of conversation, especially with an immortal as young at Jack. Three hundred and some years old or not, Jack was still too young to know some things. There were still horrors that the winter child hadn't the slightest clue about, and Aster didn't want to introduce him to them. Not now - not yet.

"Jack," Bunny began, sitting up enough to look the boy in the eye. "There are some things that I just need ta' keep to myself. I...I appreciate you wanting to help, I do, but you'd be doin' me a solid by stayin' out of it, kay?"

"But..."

The Pooka shook his head slowly, ears drooping downward once more as fatigue and stress took hold of his body. Aster didn't know how well he'd function in the morning. He'd have to get up though - he had so much to do and plan. It might be good for him, the work that is. It might take his mind off of his home planet. Still, it didn't solve the problem that continued to sit right in front of him.

Jack Frost wasn't moving.

The spirit continued to sit there, legs crossed and eyes wide with worry. Bunnymund just huffed, ears flattening against his skull in a defense mechanism and he reached out to gently push the youth away. It was a soft motion. It was meant to nudge the child along, not harm him. The elemental wavered slightly before poking his lower lip out in a pout.

"I just want to help Bunny..."

"Jesus Jack, I don't need your help. I don't _need_ it."

The words, although seemingly meaningless caused Jack to stiffen, and Bunny inwardly punched himself. That had come out wrong. Still, if it got Jack to go back to bed, then he'd apologize about it tomorrow. He just didn't have the heart now.

"I'm just not in the mood. I'm not, mmkay?" Aster tried to be less threatening with his new excuse, but the more he stared at the boy, the more he realized that Jack wasn't going to leave. No amount of prodding or angry outbursts would get the sprite to move, and knowing Jack, he'd only be satisfied with an answer.

Bunny didn't _want_ to give him one.

Blinking slowly, the Easter Bunny lowered his head, once more burying his face within the curve of his elbow. His fingers spread across his cheeks, hiding himself from the child and the world. His long legs bent in on himself, and his spine arched as his body contorted into a fetal position. It was his way of trying to block the boy out - to shield himself from the things he didn't want to face.

That was the difficult part though. Bunny couldn't hide. He could try, but Jack still saw him. Jack still knew he was hurting, and the boy wasn't going to just let that go.

So Jack tried something different.

Scooting closer on his hind end, Jack reached out his hand again, this time confidently placing the cool palm against the Pooka's forehead. He didn't withdraw when Bunny flinched and tried to move away, and instead Jack hummed and threaded the pale digits through the downy fur, petting Bunny's nose gently. The Pooka leaned into the steady, fluid pats, and as much as he wanted to turn away, he couldn't. The boy was trying so _hard_, and after everything, the least Aster could do was let the child pet him.

Jackson continued to roll his fingers down the bridge of the rabbit's nose - fingers tickling the damp pad before moving back up. He stretched his arm out even further to scratch Bunny behind the ear, and said Pooka hummed in comfort, nuzzling his head closer to the cold yet soothing hand. Bunny had expected the pats to continue - the elemental was good with animals after all, but the words that followed the steady motions came as a surprise.

"Bunny..." the child began, his voice almost a whisper. "I understand you're sad, I do. I can tell. But...I'm your friend, Bunny. I'm your friend." He repeated everything twice - just incase the Pooka didn't get it the first time.

"I..." Jack paused, his jaw tightening momentarily. "I know I get on your nerves, I get that. You get on mine too, you know. But that doesn't mean I don't care, nor does it mean that want to see you sad or hurt. Annoyed yes," the frost child giggled nervously, trying to lighten the mood, though his giggles were awkward. "But never sad. _Never_ sad, Bunny."

"If I did anything wrong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just want to help you is all. You're..." Jack choked back his next words, scared to say it. Emotions were hard for him, too. They had always been hard for him. Three hundred years of isolation didn't help with that fact either.

But, the youth swallowed his nerves down and sucked in another deep breath, preparing himself. It had to be said - hell, it _needed_ to be said. Bunny needed to know - he needed to let them _all_ know how he felt.

Eventually.

Bunnymund first. His brother first.

"My family," He finally said after the drawn out pause, chest deflating. "You're my family," that time more confident. "And because you're my family _and_ friend, I...I love you."

There, it was out.

"I do."

Jack's hand stopped petting the rabbit's head. His whole body froze in anticipation, and Jack could only guess what the Pooka's reaction might be. He was scared - afraid that Bunny would reject him, but he wouldn't run.

From behind his hands, Aster clinched his teeth together, this time forcing back the tears for an entirely different reason. His heart still mourned for his planet and for his now deceased family, and he'd probably mourn them for the rest of his life. But now, another sadness jerked at his heart, though he wouldn't _quite_ categorize it as sadness. It was an emotion that toyed with his heart just as sadness did, but it wasn't sadness. It was something akin, but something different.

Looking up, peering once more through the cracks in his fingers, Bunny stifled back a sob, though he couldn't hold back the single tear that managed to free itself and trail down his grey cheek. It was just one tear, but it was enough.

"Come 'ere," Bunny demanded softly, uncurling himself enough to open his arm and beckon the youth forward.

Jack quickly obliged, moving to curl himself against the Pooka's chest fur, arms wrapping around his friend and hands stroking the Pooka's back in a comforting manner. Bunny might have been bigger and older for that matter, but that didn't mean Jack couldn't console him.

Aster brought the child closer, snuffing his nose into the crook of the boy's neck, trying desperately to contain the wave of emotions that wanted to burst out of him. His paws fisted around the back of Jack's hood, and when the Pooka made a low whining sound, Jack shushed him gently, bringing his hand up and down the fury spine, over and over.

"Its okay," Jack cooed, continuing the pattern against the Pooka's back. He sighed quietly, senses alert to the rabbit's needs - whatever they might be. But all Bunnymund seemed to need was this; what they were currently doing. Words really didn't have to be said. It was simply the sheer fact that Jack was offering him physical affection and attention that helped calm the Pooka and ward away the bad thoughts that had plagued his mind only moments before.

"They would have loved ya'," Bunny croaked into the winter spirit's ear, breaking the silence between the two. "My family befo' I became a Guardian. They would've loved ya' Jack." The Pooka smiled, nuzzling the fur of his cheek against the ice cold neck, and Jack stilled - listening. "Specially m' uncle. He was bout' as troublesome as you are, but in a good way, 'corse."

"What happened to them, Bunny?" Jack asked softly, blue eyes blinking, though he remained in his current position. Bunny seemed to respond better to this.

The Pooka cleared his throat, paws working up and down the child's back, mimicking the movements of the cold hands against his.

"They died kiddo. Long time ago -way befo' yer mortal self was born," he began. "To make a long story short, m'planet was attacked, and my kind distroyed. I'm tha' only one left ya' know. MiM brought me here ta' earth after it happened, and gave me a new job so ta' speak."

Jack could tell by the shortness in Aster's tone that he didn't want to elaborate. He had said enough, and Jack got the over all gist. The youth nodded into Bunny's shoulder, silently telling him that he had heard him, and that he understood. Bunny didn't _need_ to say anything else, or explain himself further.

"Don't forget that MiM gave you to us, too." Jack whispered, smiling when he felt Bunny's hold on him tighten.

"Yeah Snowflake. That he did," The Pooka chuckled, another tear crawling down his cheek. "Proves there's always a happy endin', right?"

The spritely teen nodded again.

"And yer' just the icin' on the cake."

Jack Frost snorted at the analogy. Icing - how fitting. He supposed that would make the rest of them batter, eggs, or milk, or whatever was used to make a cake. A good cake - the best, really.

"Well, I _am_ sorry Bunny -about your kind that is. And your planet. But..." the spirit breathed slowly, eyes fluttering in fatigue. "I'm glad you're here - with us. With me."

Bunnymund chuckled, feeling the child grow slack against his shoulder, and Bunny nuzzled into him, softly petting the back of the boy's white neck. Jack leaned into the touch, his body shifting upwards against the Pooka's shoulder, and he rested his head against the crook of Bunny's neck. His fingers continued to work against the muscles in the Pooka's back, his effort to try to console the larger Guardian still apparent. Aster could tell though that the teen was slipping - his fingers were becoming lax, and his breathing slowing down due to fatigue.

"Sleepy Snowflake?" Bunny hummed, nudging the teen. Jack grinned and bobbed his head against his shoulder.

"Mmhmm. It's that time of year..." he slurred, eyes blinking leisurely. Bunny chuckled.

"How bout'cha knock out? Ya' need all the sleep ya' can get."

Jack shifted his shoulders, getting extra comfortable against the broad shoulder of the Pooka. Bunny shifted as well, moving so that the youth sprawled more so against his chest rather than the solid form of his collar bone. He didn't want his arms going to sleep after all - he'd hate to have to adjust in the middle of the night.

"Can I stay here, with you?" The spirit asked, wetting his lips.

The Pooka pressed the damp pad of his nose against Jack's cheek, smiling into the cold skin. "Corse ya' can kid. Corse ya' can."

Satisfied and content, Jack relaxed completely, and it only took a matter of seconds before his breathing feel into a pattern; soft breathy snores pushing past his slightly agape lips.

Aster took comfort in the sound. It was calming. He exhaled slowly, stress leaving his body as he settled into the hold of the youth, and he closed his eyes. This time when the darkness greeted him, he saw just that - darkness. No fires, smoke, grey palettes, or destroyed landscapes. Just darkness - a soothing, empty minded darkness. It allowed him to relax into a peaceful slumber, and for once, Bunny envisioned a new family - nightmare free.

* * *

**As much as we (we being me) love to torture Jack - Bunnymund needs some major love too, y'all. I adore Bunny! He and Jack are my two favorite characters, though honestly, I dislike _ANY_ ROTG character. People forget that although "baby brother" needs to be pampered and taken care of, "older siblings" need comfort and care as well. I mean, I can't count on my fingers the times my little brother has helped me through tough situations. The boy is six years younger than I, and he is my hero.  
**

**The point is that Bunnymund needs some love, and I'm glad to make Jack give it to him. :D**

**I promise folks, Trigger Click, Bang part two is in the works! I'll have chapter two up soon - maybe this weekend or early next week. Until then, continue to enjoy some Bunny/Jack fluff. **

**As always, read, review, and follow! I so APPRECIATE all the reviews I get. :)**

**~ Cay. **


	14. Trigger Click, Bang - I'm Here

It was funny how the mind processed a disaster or tragedy. It took everything in as if the scene was occurring in slow motion. Heart beats became irregular and throbbed into the ears of its owner, and everything just stopped. Time stopped.

E. Aster Bunnymund didn't know how long he had stood there, frozen in shock - eyes wide and chest heaving. It all seemed unreal to him. It was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. Things like this just didn't happen; not to immortals at least, and yet, here he was, standing in ankle high snow, staring blankly at the pool of red that webbed out against the white earth only yards away. Needless to say, Bunny had never witnessed something like this before. He had seen a lot in his years of guardianship, but nothing like this. This was...on a whole different level.

After another moment's pause, the Pooka gasped deeply, eyes blinking repeatedly as he finally came too, and he hastily darted forwards - worry and dread constricting every muscle and organ in his body. He couldn't feel any of his extremities.

"No...Jack..." He breathed, the words rushing out of him in a minimal whisper. The ability to scream or to yell was not an option. His throat was far too constricted for that. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout out for somebody, _anybody_ to help him, but he couldn't. He was left with a dry throat.

"No...please God..._no_."

Bunny went down on his knees ungracefully beside the still body, hands hovering in fear of touching the child. He was afraid that once he touched him, the situation would become real, and Jack's death inevitable. If that was the case, he wanted to prolong that truth, because if Jack was dead, Bunny didn't want to believe it. He wanted to keep his sanity for as long as he possibly could, because once realization became fact, Bunny knew he'd lose it.

He'd lose it, and there'd be no words, no consoling touches that would even _remotely_ come close to making it alright. Nothing would ever make this alright.

But Bunnymund had to find out. He had to know. He could only prolong the truth for so long. He had to accept whatever truth life decided to dish out, and take responsibility. Jack was his responsibility - dead or alive. He'd either have to deal with the aftermath, or make things right.

Trying to keep his body from shaking, Bunny slowly reached down, brushing white hair away from the teen's closed eyes. Tears that he had long decided that he'd never allow to fall already began to prickle against his eyelashes, ignoring the inward struggle Bunny was facing in keeping himself together.

Now having a clear view of the spirit's face, Aster's hand slowly trailed down the pale cheek, tracing the line of the youth's jaw before settling against his neck, feeling for any sign of life. Any sign at all. _Please_, his mind raced, _let there please be a sign_. He paused, silently waiting, and held his breath. His eyes clinched shut, because he needed to concentrate - he needed to be sure that there wasn't any sign of life before he made the call.

And thankfully there was.

At feeling the threaded pulse against his fingers, Bunny released the air he had been holding in a sudden _whoosh_. A breathy laugh escaped him as well, and Bunny quickly reached down to gather the child into his arms, one hand immediately moving to stifle the blood flow. It looked as if the bullet went through Jack's right shoulder, meaning it missed his heart. Upon closer investigation, the bullet was seemingly too high to puncture a lung, but Bunny knew that it could have very well sliced into a main artery. It would explain the steady flow of blood, and the difficulty in stifling it.

"Snowflake...Jack! Ya' hear me, mate? Open yer eyes kid, come'on now." Bunny adjusted the limp child against his chest, making it so that Jack faced him completely. The rough pad of his free hand scraped along the spirit's face, patting, shaking, and nudging him, _desperately_ wanting a response.

"Please, Jack. Open yer eyes, open em' now. Wake up!" He patted harder, his nose now dipping down to sniff the teen's temple. "I need ya' ta' wake up fer me, okay? I'll let ya' rest later, I promise, but I need ya' ta' open your eyes _now_."

Jack groaned, brow scrunching as his head lolled lazily to the side. _Who_ wanted him to do _what_? Wake up? But he wasn't...

Or was he?

The winter spirit tried to move against his restraints, grimacing when a sudden rush of pain flooded his limbs, particularly his upper body. Who ever was holding him seemingly noticed and brought him closer in an attempt to help, but despite the help, Jack couldn't quite rid himself of the constant and unmistakable throbbing.

And _God_ did it **throb**.

It hurt so bad he wanted to scream - to cry, but he found he couldn't get his mouth to move. It wouln't work. Nothing would work for that matter, and he was scared.

"There ya' go kiddo, good job. Ya' hear me? I'm here...it'll be okay."

Bunny. The accent was undoubtedly Bunny's.

Bunny was here, with him.

"Mmhmmm." Jack grimaced again, fighting against the disorienting fog that clouded his vision and thoughts. Once he felt he could open his eyes without the constant pounding in his head making his vision so screwy, he cracked one eye open. Just one.

"Good Jack, good. I'm here."

Jack listened to the voice, his open eye focusing on the blurry, grey figure that leaned over him - beads of green invading his vision as the Pooka hovered close.

"I don' know if ya' remember or not Jack, but ya' got yer'self shot, ya' bloody wanker," Bunny chided, though his insults were riddled with affection. "Now, I need ya' ta' not panic, and I need ya' ta' stay still, mmkay?" The Pooka paused, waiting for some sort of confirmation from the boy in his lap. When Jack nodded, Bunny smiled, brushing a paw over his ivory locks.

"I'm gonna help ya'. We're gonna figure this out, I promise. You'll be right as rain a'fore ya' know it."

Jack nodded again, letting Bunny know that he had heard him. He wasn't sure if he necessarily believed him, but he had heard him. Jack knew that Bunnymund would try, and out of everyone- North, Tooth, Sandy - he trusted Bunny the most. He loved them all, yes, more then any of them would ever know, but Bunny...well, the rabbit just understood him. The Pooka and he just clicked after all, and despite their constant banters, he knew Bunny cared. There was no doubt about that.

"M' sore," Jack croaked, hardly getting the simple two word sentence out before swallowing thickly.

Bunny patted fresh snow against the bubbling wound, chuckling lowly at the youth's observation. "I don't doubt that at all. Yer gonna be sore fer some time I bet'cha, but we'll worry about that after we've stopped this blood flow." Stopping the blood was Bunnymund's main priority. Even though Jack's heart was healthy, and his lungs seemingly clean, the frosted youth could still go into shock. Blood was essential after all, and a lack of it could cause some serious problems.

Not only did Aster need to clot the wound, but he also needed to get Jack somewhere clean, dry, and civilized. The woods were fine - Jack loved the woods after all, but the forest wasn't best suited for tending to serious gun shot wounds. Jack Frost couldn't just lick the wound clean and go about his merry way. He needed proper medical attention, and he needed it as soon as possible.

"Jack?" Bunny placed the damp pad of his nose, now cold, against the winter spirit's cheek. "I was just thinkin' - not sure why I didn't think of it a'fore, but do ya' think you could, you know, freeze the wound ova?"

"What?" Jack whined, eyes squinting in fatigue and prickling fever.

"Freeze it ova' - clot it up. We need ta' stop tha' blood flow, kid. I'm afraid by the time I get ya' back to yer place or tha' warren, ya' won't have no blood left. Do you think ya' can freeze ova' tha' wound?"

It was worth a shot, Bunny thought - _if_ the kid could do it. It would buy him some time, and Bunny knew he needed all the time he could get. Jack wouldn't stay awake, let alone _last_ much longer if he couldn't stop up the wound. His paws just weren't cutting it.

Blinking through the haze, Jack rolled his eyes to the side, the thought crossing his mind.

"I've never...t..tried it before...Bunny," He stuttered, shivering despite the temperature. Aster took that as a bad sign. "But," the youth continued, wetting his lips, "I...I can try."

"Try is all I eva' ask."

Jack nodded, his head bobbing every which way as he relaxed into the hold of the Pooka. Weakly, he stretched out his fingers, pointing towards the pink snow. "My staff...hand it to me...please."

Bunny altered his hold on the youth before he brought one hand down against the snow, feeling around for the shepherds crook. It took him only a moment to dig it up, and once he enclosed his paw around the long piece of wood, he hurriedly gave it to its owner, helping Jack hold it until Bunny was confident that the teen could do it himself.

Once his fingers curled around the wooden shaft, Jack sigh and brought the stick up as best as he possibly could, his arm shaking from pain and utter exhaustion. Aster wanted to help, but as soon as the Pooka moved to steady the staff, Jack shook his head drunkenly, eyes fluttering.

"S...sorry Bunny. I...I have to..do it." Bunny nodded.

"S'kay kid, I understand. Just let me know if ya' need anythin'. I'm here."

Aster didn't think he had said that enough - _I'm here_. He felt the need to reiterate that phrase every possible chance he got, because Jack needed to know; he needed to understand that Bunny _meant_ it. He meant it with ever fiber in his being. He wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't leave Jack be. He wouldn't let Jack _die_.

But Jack Frost knew this. He'd never let Bunny know that he knew, but he did. He could tell by the look in the Pooka's eyes, by his constant care and suffocating protection, and he could tell simply by the comfortable exchange the two shared - whether they just talked, or bickered. Jack had experienced it before, a long time ago with his sister, and now he felt it again, only slightly different. It was different because Bunny was a boy; he was a brother. Brothers bickered differently then a brother and a sister did, but nevertheless, it was love. Unconditional love, and that was all that mattered.

Smirking up at the Pooka, Jack offered him a weak wink before turning the curve of his staff against his injured shoulder. He hissed when the cold wood met the broken, charred skin surrounding the gun shot wound, and Jack steadied himself.

"Ready?" Bunny asked, squeezing the youth's shoulder in support. Jack bobbed his head again and closed his eyes, concentrating.

With a snarl and a grunt, the sprite clinched his teeth together, willing ice to drip from the staff onto the wound. As the frozen liquid dropped against the burnt skin, Jack sucked in gulps of air through his clinched teeth - a noise akin to hissing emitting from parted but rigid lips. Despite his shaking, he held he staff in place, pale fingers digging into the bark when the pain heightened.

Bunnymund knew this had to be painful. There was no doubt about it. All he could do though was wait, monitor the boy's condition, and offer support. His free paw moved to wipe a few stray tears from the corner of the spirit's eyes - tears that Jack didn't even know where present, and mumble incoherent words of comfort. Honestly, Bunny didn't know what he was saying. He said anything that came to mind really, but he made sure his tone was hushed and low, and any time Jack whimpered, moaned, or jerked, he would mumble again, shushing him the best he could.

But, after a few distressing moments, Jack exhaled forcefully and let the staff go limp in his hand. The channel nearly slipped through the youth's fingers, but Jack had enough strength left to hold onto it, even if the strain of "fixing" himself had nearly wiped him clean out. He breathed in and out, eyes wide and red rimmed, and Bunny continued to offer words of comfort while brushing the boy's sweaty bangs back.

"You kay' Frosty?" He cooed, eyes brimmed with concern.

"Tired..." Jack hummed in response, nodding. He wanted desperately to close his eyes - to sleep. Aster wouldn't let him though, not yet. Jack knew that.

"I know ya' are, I know, but ya' did good! This'll give us enough time ta' get'cha somewhere ta' patch ya' up," the Pooka exclaimed, smiling confidently down at the boy.

"Mm'hope so..." the youth gulped, his mouth dry and sticky. "Froze it...all way...through."

"Ya' did what?" Aster's eyes widened, and he bent low to inspect the wound.

Shit. Jack sure as hell did.

A thin (what seemed to be thin) layer of ice coated the top of the wound, but Bunny could tell by the depth of the makeshift icicle that the frozen cork went all the way through - especially if he peered at it from the side. Bunny poked a furry finger at it gently, making sure he didn't cause Jack to much discomfort, and raised his thick eyebrows in amazement at the boy's handiwork.

By God, it worked.

He wasn't sure how comfortable he was about the, for lack of a better term, frozen cork piercing the spirit all the way through, but it _was_ helping. It didn't seem to cause Jack any excess discomfort, and that in itself eased the warrior rabbit's mind.

"It'll melt soon...Bunny," Jack added, head falling back against the Pooka's furry forearm when he could no longer sustain the weight of it. The winter spirit grimaced, eyes hooded and fingers trembling. Bunny licked his lips nervously, moving to cradle the youngster against him, and he made sure he had a firm hold of both the child and staff before he stood up, legs aching from crouching for so long.

"Okay Jack, okay," He soothed, glancing briefly around the forest. "I'll get'cha home. Don'cha worry."

Aster knew that Jack didn't have nearly the medical supplies in his tree house as he himself did in his Warren, or North had at the Pole for that fact, but, the tree house was closest, and Bunny didn't want to take any chances. Jack definitely had antibacterials, disinfectants, and material for stitching wounds. If Aster had assessed the wound correctly, they wouldn't need much more. It'd have to do.

"We will be there in a jiffy, Snowflake. Just relax. Try ta' stay awake fer me though if ya' can, and if ya' see a light at tha' end of tha' tunnel, by heavens, don' go to it."

Jack snorted weakly - his excuse for a laugh, and grinned up at Bunny, fisting a hand through the Pooka's chest fur for support.

Bunny smiled back and tightened his hold on the child, but the Pooka flinched when the teen twitched in his arms, eyes blinking rapidly. As optimistic as Jack was trying to be, the elemental was in a great deal of pain, and Bunny knew he needed to hustle.

"Alright kid, hold on," Bunny sniffed and began the trek back through the forest. "I'm here if ya' need me, kay? _I'm here_."

* * *

What had originally been a leisurely, fifteen minute stroll from the tree house to the holly berry tree turned into a less than five minute scuffle back.

Bunnymund wasted no time and hurrying along the makeshift path, his limbs moving as quickly as they possibly could without jostling or jerking the teen he held too hard. Causing a bit of discomfort was inevitable, but the Pooka was doing everything he could to make the trip as comfortable for Jack as remotely possible. Granted, Bunny winced and murmured apologies when Jack whined or hissed, but he was _trying_. He was trying hard to get Jack home with enough time to spare. Time was the only thing they had after all, whether it ticked against them, or worked with them.

Bunny knew better than to assume that because Jack had been responsive, optimistic even, that they were in the clear. That was not how this worked. Jack's heart was unharmed, yes, and his lungs seemingly undamaged, but blood kept everything working. Without it, or if Jack lost too much of it, everything would come to a halt, and that would be the end of it. There would be nothing - no fixing broken staffs or hopeful wishes that would keep the elemental from dying. But Bunny wouldn't let it come to that. He refused to acknowledge the possibility.

No, Jack Frost would live. That irritable, insufferable, pain in the ass child would be okay - Bunny would see to it.

Bashing through the elemental's door, Aster nearly scoffed at the fact that there was no change or shift in temperature as he left outdoors to come inside. Jack usually had a fire going when he knew he'd have visitors, and Bunny nearly wondered if he kept it this cold and dark when he was alone. The squirt probably did. It was what he liked after all. It was probably best too - that it was a cold as it was. It'd make the winter child more comfortable, and if anything, it'd keep the threat of a fever at bay.

With one arm cradling the lax body against his chest, Bunny proceeded to clear the nearest table with the other - tossing vases, plants, ice sculptures, anything and everything that the youth had adorning it onto the floor. He left the table top bare, knowing that Jack would appreciate the frigid and natural feel of the sculpted wood, and place Jack on top of it.

"You still awake Frosty?" Bunny pawed lightly at the pale youth's face, eyes sizing him up.

Jack groaned and nodded lucidly, eyes fluttering but remaining closed for the most part. He did manage to crack one open long enough to let Bunny know that he heard him - that he hadn't quite nodded off into la-la land yet. Aster smiled down at the teen.

"Good on ya'. Good. Okay now," the Pooka began, bending down to poke at Jack's wound. "I need ta' get yer hoodie off Snowflake. I don' wanna hurt ya', but I am afraid that if we try ta' pull the shirt over yer' head, it is gonna cause ya' a good deal o' pain." Bunny wet his lips, fingers smoothing over the creases in Jack's shirt. "I need ta' cut it off - yer shirt that is."

"Wha...? No..." Jack slurred, eyebrows raising in protest.

"It has ta' happen kid, I'm sorry. I promise ta' find ya' a new one, okay? I promise."

"But..."

"Frostbite, its a shirt," Aster stated flatly. "There are plenty more. Heck, I'm sure North can make you one just like it," Bunny tried to reason, ears tilted forward as he listened to the elemental continuously grunt and whine in protest.

"If we don' Jack, you'll be in pain - lots of it. We gotta do it kid, m'sorry."

The winter spirit sighed in consent, hazed eyes glancing to the side in disappointment. It was obvious that he had some sort of emotional connection to the shirt, but he really didn't have a choice. Bunny had to cut it off, and he wasn't happy about it. At all.

"Fine," he murmured, refusing to look at Bunny for the time being. "Fine."

Bunny let his shoulder slump momentarily. He hated seeing the kid so upset. However, he'd much rather have Jack mad and/or disappointed with him over a destroyed shirt than he would the kid bleed to death. Plus, did Jack really want to walk around in a blood stained, holy hoodie? Blood was hard to get out of fabric, and he'd have to do an awful lot of scrubbing to even _think_ about making a dent. Regardless, Bunny wasn't going to push it anymore. Jack had agreed, and there as no need to waste anymore time.

Fiddling around in the medical kit Bunny had snagged on the way in, he pulled out most of the material he needed - first reaching for a good, heavy duty pair of scissors.

"Alright then," he murmured, pulling gently at the frosted, blue fabric. "Stay still."

Jack complied, his fingers scraping along the wood of the table as Bunny sliced away at the hoodie. His lips formed a thin line as he watched the Pooka work the scissors upwards, eventually snapping at his neckline, and the Pooka gently pealed the fabric back, revealing a pale, blood stained chest. Bruises were beginning to form around the gaping wound, as well as around the elemental's sternum. Aster figured the bruises were from Jack's fall, though after discarding the scissors to the side, he quickly ran the rough pads of his paws along the youth's chest, feeling for anything punctured or broken, just to be sure.

Satisfied with his brief assessment, Bunny's green eyes met Jack's, and he breathed in deeply.

"Sorry bout' yer shirt Snowflake," the sides of his lips twitched upwards into an apologetic smile. "But yer gonna hate me even more here in a bit."

"Doubt it..." Jack mused.

Bunny made a face and shook his head. He really didn't have time to deal with a pouting teenager quite yet. There were more important, critical things to deal with then making sure everyone was buddy buddy, and Aster seemed to already have that mind set.

Moving closer to Jack's shoulder, he could finally inspect it without having to work around the boy's shirt, and now he could see the extent of the damage. It was a clean shot, which he was happy for. The bullet itself hadn't been an exploding one, so there were no signs of access shards or entry wounds anywhere else on the boy's pale torso. But, at further inspection, it did seem to have nicked the teen's artery, as well as cracked the collar bone.

Bunny's paws, gentle and quick, ran across the length of the damaged bone, careful not to press or poke too hard. His nose sniffed, and a single finger stroked at the teen's icy clotting system - his finger immediately damp from surfacing blood and melting ice.

"How long do ya' think it'll take fer this ta' melt?" Bunny asked, eyes still focused on the injured extremity.

Jack shrugged with his good shoulder and sighed, white hair shifting as he tried to turn his head towards the guardian of hope.

"Don't know...not long. Yeah..." he breathed, "not long."

"Well," Aster scrummaged through the medical kick, pulling out a clean rag and dosing it with the first bottle of antiseptic. "I can't wait anymore, sorry. I gotta clean this, or it might get infected. Ya' don' want that."

Jack's nose scrunched at the bitter smell of the antiseptic, tilting his head away slightly as the Pooka shook the bottle and squeezed a bit more onto the cloth. The winter spirit knew that the stuff would burn just as bad as it smelled, but he hoped that since the wound was somewhat numb as it was (thanks to the popsicle clogging it up), maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Bunny seemed to think otherwise, and Jack gave him a nervous look.

"Here Jack," Bunny reached over and handed the teen a thick piece of leather, helping Jack grab hold of it with his free hand. "It'll help if you bite down on this."

The winter spirit eyed the leather, huffing softly as his fingers twitched around the material. "When...when do you want me to...bite it?" He asked softly, glancing back over at his companion. Bunny tilted an eyebrow at him.

Jack cleared his throat. "Let me rephrase that. I mean...when are you going to...start?"

"Soon as you bite down kid."

"Oh...so you're... waiting on me."

"Yep."

Jack's lips formed an "Oh," his chin bending forward in a brief nod. He looked at Bunny one last time for support, and when the Pooka nodded at him, coaxing him to put the leather between his teeth, Jack shakily complied. Had it not been for his stubbornness, he would have allowed Bunny to assist him, but Jack insisted on doing some things by himself. He hadn't passed out, nor was he dead..._yet_. He could still manage raising his arm to his face, even if he was already sore from head to toe.

With the leather firmly placed between his teeth, Jack breathed slowly through his nose and gave Bunny a one jerk nod.

"Mmkay," The Pooka sighed, antiseptic and pliers ready. "This will hurt Snowflake, m'sorry."

The very second the cloth hit the wound, Jack released a muffled yell, his eyes clinching in sudden discomfort. Aster's shoulders tensed as the boy cried out, and he quickly dipped his head down to nuzzle against the teen's white hair in both an apology and in hopes of subduing him. He knew it'd be painful for the elemental - he had been prepared for that. What he hadn't been prepared for was the onslaught of constant whimpers and screams each time he dabbed, or twisted pieces of ice out of Jack's wound. It had to be done though, but Bunny hated being the one that had to do it.

"God, m'sorry," He breathed, trying to ignore the tears that began to trickle down the teen's cheeks. "M'just trying to help Jack, ya'know that, right?"

Jack gritted his teeth, sucking in another shaky breath as Bunny pulled another piece of ice away. "Just hold on, mmkay? It'll be over soon."

In removing the final chunk of ice, blood bubbled and once more trickled down Jack's shoulder, warm and steady. Aster let out a string of curses, quickly placing the cloth over it and fumbling to grab hold of the stitching material.

"M'bleedin' again?" Jack slurred lazily, red rimmed eyes blinking over at Bunny slowly.

"Yeah..." The Pooka replied, meeting the boy's gaze briefly. "Hey now, you stay awake." It was a demand, not a request.

Jack was trying, he really was, but with an undeniable amount of pain shooting down his chest and right arm, and the warmth of blood now blanketing across him, sleep was all he wanted to do.

"Oi, Jack!" Said spirit's eyes fluttered when he felt the rough pad of a paw slap against his face a few times. "Eyes open. I ain't kiddin' kid. Stay _awake_."

"Can't..."

"Yeah you can. I just have ta' do a few stitches..." Aster winced again, his words fading to a halt when Jack released another cry, this time due to a needle poking through his skin, pulling at skin and muscle that did not want to stretch.

"No, Bunny...*sniff* I c.._caaannn't_." Jack hiccuped, spitting the leather out to suck in a greedy gulp of air -air that he seemingly had lack thereof due to shaky sobs. "It...it _burns_..." His fingers dug into the table top, turning his knuckles white, and Bunny proceeded to hurry, though he made sure each stitch was clean and sturdy.

But Jack wouldn't be still. He squirmed underneath Bunnymund's paws, his movements ungraceful due to stiff muscles.

Grumbling, the Pooka paused momentarily to reach over and grab the teen's chin gently when Jack attempted to pull away from him, and he forced the sobbing child to look at him.

"Jack," He cooed, thumb working over a pale cheek to whipe away tears. "Jack, look at me."

Jack blinked and complied, body shivering from blood loss and fatigue.

"I told ya' this would hurt, didn't I?" Bunny began, green eyes staring into scared baby blues. "Didn't I?"

Jack nodded.

" I can't begin ta' know how ya' are feelin' right now, but," he paused, tapping a finger against Jack's jaw to keep the child alert. "But I need ya' ta' be strong - I need ya' to will yer'self ta' stay awake." Jack licked his dry lips, eyes still honed on the Pooka's face.

"Cause' I can't promise ya' that you'll wake up if ya' fall asleep. You have lost lots o'blood already Jack, and I know yer body wants ta' react by shutting down, but ya' can't shut down yet Jack, ya' can't shut down."

Bunnymund looked desperate - that was the first thing Jack really noticed besides his constant pain. His eyes were wide, eyebrows bent, and the Pooka looked as if he was begging him; pleading him to listen.

Jack _was_ listening.

He hadn't stopped listening, but, now he was paying_ attention_. There was a difference. He was tired yes, and worn flat out, but Bunny seemed to need him to stay awake, and Jack wanted to do just that. He wanted to help ease the Pooka's mind, because despite his discomfort and his desire to get off the the damn table, he knew Bunny was trying to help him; trying to _save_ him. He wanted to try for Bunny, and so, try he would.

"Okay..." Jack weezed, offering Bunny his best smile. "I'll...I'll try, okay?"

"Try is all I eva' ask, kid." A phrase repeated, but one needing to be heard again. Aster winked down at the kid.

"Now, I would say hold ya' breath, but that's a bad idea. What calms ya' Snowflake?" Bunny asked, tilting his head to the side in over exaggerated curiosity, trying to ease Jack's attention away from the needle that threatened to dig into his skin at any given second.

"Um..." Jack blinked up at the ceiling. "I...I like to...hum when I'm n..nervous."

"But ya' suck at singin'," Bunny grinned, eyes glinting playfully.

Jack snorted. "So? I like...to hum."

"Then hum, kid. Hum away. Hum all night if ya' want, jus' don't sleep."

"I'm gonna try..."

"Good - how about ya' try," Bunny paused, pushing the needle into Jack's throbbing skin. "Now."

Jack yelped, teeth grinding together once more. _Oh God._..he wanted to get **off** the table, someone get him off of the damn table and away from...

"Hum Jack, hum. Sing me somthin'!"

Wait...hum? Why did Bunny want him to hum? Of all things to ask him to do, Bunny had to ask him to...oh, right. He was _suppose _to sing. He promised to try.

So he did. Jack wheezed in an unsteady breath, and proceeded to move his voice up and down in what Bunny presumed was a song of some sort. He didn't know if it was a new-age song, or a song from Jack's past, but he could tell (despite it's lack of a noticeable tune), that it was a song that Jack hummed frequently. Jack hummed it without thinking, and although Jack's eyes fixated on a spot in the ceiling above him, concentrating on willing himself awake, he didn't have to think about the song. It flowed naturally, and despite his lack of ability to match pitch, Bunny was already a fan of the song.

It was working. It was helping.

Each stitch seemingly became easier for Jack as the child focused his attention elsewhere, and despite the constant flinching, Jack wasn't trying to pull away from him anymore. It made Aster's job easier, and after a few minutes, having both worked on the entry and exit holes caused by the bullet, the Pooka snapped the string and looked over his handy work.

It would do.

"All done Snowflake," Aster breathed in relief, running a hand over the sprite's hair affectionately. "Just gotta clean ya' up now, and ya' should be in the clear."

Jack's humming ceased, and he turned his head to face the Pooka, leaning into the gentle pats of affection with a quivering smile. Jack could still feel it - the wiry threads shifting in his skin as he moved, but at least it was over. He could deal with that sensation, as unpleasant as it was, and hopefully he'd be able to sleep now that he was pieced back together.

"How long will...they stay...in?" He croaked, running his tongue over his dry lips - throat equally as parched.

Bunny shrugged, keeping one hand against the youth's head, but using his free hand to begin the process of cleaning him.

"Don' know. I ain't neva' had ta' deal with one of our kind bein' shot. I didn't even know it was possible." He ran a cool damp cloth over Jack's shoulder and chest, slowly scrubbing away both dried and glintingly fresh blood. "But," Bunny's eyes met Jack's. "I imagine you'll be sore fer a few weeks. Canada might have ta' wait."

Jack scrunched up his nose. "But I need to give them snow. It was on my schedule..."

"Hey now, things change. If Canada really needs the snow, then it'll happen naturally. Motha' Nature is probably already aware ya' are gonna be out of commission fer a while. Let er' do her job."

That was easy for Bunny to say. How would he like it if he couldn't deliver Easter eggs? Yeah...exactly. He wouldn't.

Jack knew that snow could and would most likely happen naturally for the northern hemisphere of North America, especially at this time of year, but it didn't mean he didn't want to do his job. His snow was special after all - he wanted to spread it.

"I wouldn't worry bout it too much Frostbite. Ya' have time. Fer now though, lets focus on gettin' ya better. Now that yer all patched up, lets get ya' to bed."

"I look like Frankenstein..." The winter spirit mused, eyes staring at the stitch work in his shoulder.

"Yep, and even Frankenstein needed sleep."

"No he didn't...he was undead, Bunny. A...a zombie."

"Shad'up Jack. Don' matter."

Grunting in annoyance, Jack rolled his eyes. Bunny smirked and took the silence as his time to make a move. The Pooka reached forward and gently brought the teen in his arms again, hoisting him up against his chest as to carry him to one of Jack's lower level rooms. It would be easier to tend to him if they remained on the same level, and come time that Jack would have the strength to walk around, he'd not have to worry about him tripping down stairs.

The teen mumbled lucidly as he was picked up, but Bunny ignored him and placed him on the bed with ease. As soon as Jack's head hit the pillow, the teen was out, and Bunny snickered at the sudden onslaught of snores. The Pooka dipped his head down, snuffling at Jack's temple. A single breath seemed to settle the snores, or at least calm Jack's squirming against the sheets, and Bunny watched him for a few minutes more before heading out of the room to send messenger egg to alert the others as to what happened.

* * *

Needless to say, it had been a long night.

It took a good deal of coaxing and convincing from Bunnymund to settle the nerves of the other Guardians once they received news of their youngest. Bunny insisted that he was _okay_, and that it was best if Jack got rest, but that didn't stop Tooth from dropping by during her nightly run to just make _sure_. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bunny, no - Tooth was just one of those souls that liked to see for herself. Otherwise, she'd never get it out of her head, and she'd worry herself silly.

Naturally, she cooed over him and sniffed out a few tears, but at seeing that he was okay, or at least that he had been taken care of, she kissed Jack's cheek and left with the promise of returning once the night was over.

Sandy flitted by as well, dousing the child with dream sand, and silently asking if Bunny needed anything. The Pooka simply shook his head, thanked the dream weaver, and sent him on his way. He did though request that Sandy alert North to not check in tonight - that Jack was stable, and Jack would be fine - all he needed was sleep and a few days of constant care. Since Bunny had nothing better to do, (winter being his off season and all), he'd stay, and he'd call upon the others if he needed their assistance.

With everyone taken care of - Jack stitched up and the Guardians convinced that their winter child would be okay, Bunny let exhaustion take over. His shoulders slumped and he released a long, drawn out sigh. He had ever intention to sleep in another room, but the need to check on the Guardian of Fun one last time before he gave into his desire to sleep had him peaking his head into the guest room.

The sight made him smile.

Jack Frost was comfortably curled up on his uninjured side, his legs bent close to his stomach and his fingers resting lazily near his head. His snores had subsided to gentle, steady breaths, and his face (thanks to Sandy) was relaxed. If the boy felt any pain, he wasn't aware of it in his sleeping state, and Bunny was thankful to know that at least he wouldn't be bothered by it tonight. Sandy had made sure that Jack would get the rest he needed, because in order to heal, rest and sleep were essential.

With a content sigh, Aster hopped over to the teen's bedside, and sat down. A paw ghosted through Jack's hair, and when the spirit made a face in his sleep, smacking his lips together and nestling into the paw, Bunny grinned again and leaned forward to nuzzle into the white mop top of hair.

It was odd how a teenager – a human teenager could do this to him. Jack was irritating, yes, and he nearly drove Bunny crazy most days out of the year, but the love he felt – the un-adulterating affection was overwhelming. Aster didn't know if he could stand the pain of seeing Jack hurt again. He had witnessed it enough. But, Bunny did know that regardless; whether Jack was fine or riddled with pain, he'd be there. He'd be there to try to make it better, because _damn it all_ if he'd ever leave the boy alone again.

Jack needed _love_, not solitude.

Not abandonment.

Bunnymund would never abandon him. Never again.

Shifting against the sheets, the Pooka leaned back against the head board, not having the heart to leave. One arm curled around the youth's side, gently bringing the elemental closer, and Jack instinctually pressed himself against Bunny when he felt downy fur against his back.

With Jack close, and with Jack _safe_, Bunny allowed his eyes to finally droop. He brought his chin up, placing it atop the sprite's head, and with one final nuzzle - a soft puff to let Jack know that he was there, that he'd _always_ be there, his body went lax against the child, and Bunny found sleep.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after. The end. **

**NOT! **

**Well, they will, for now.**

**Okay folks, I am officially done with this little arc. We are all just going to assume that Jack heals up just fine, because I currently don't have the muse to write anymore (about this, that is). I hope you liked it though. I know this isn't my best work (at least I don't think it is my best), but it isn't my worst. Honestly, I find that I am a better "explainer" than I am a conversation writer. Back and forth conversations are hard for me, though I know they are essential. Nevertheless, I try.**

**Now, I am going to take a break. I've been good about post a chapter every week for a long while now, and I am just going to take a week or two where I don't have to worry about getting a story out. Plus, I currently am lacking in the idea department. How about y'all shoot me some! As said, for this particular story, I will NOT NOT NOT do Jackrabbit. Sorry. Not happening - get over it. **

**As said, I like reading Jack/rabbit stories, but I prefer giving them a brotherly bond, not a sexual one. I will also not write about an OC, wether it is yours or someone elses. I'm not a fan of OCs, and I want to stick to the main characters. **

**Lastly, because I want to take a break from arcs (they stress me out), if you present me with an idea that could pontential be spread out into chapters, I might not do it right away. A few people have suggested something on the lines of wanting to see a story where Pitch captures Jack, or a story where Jack DOES die. I am all for eventually writing that, but you'll have to wait. I want to be stress free for a couple of weeks. Understandable, yes? :)**

**With that said, suggest away! I WILL respond to you if you send me a private message, but if you rather just leave it in a review, trust me, I'll read it. **

**Thanks again to my awesome beta reader, Dinogeek! My stories would be gramatical messes without you! Thank you baby-cakes. :)**

**Read, review, and enjoy! :D**

**~ Cay.**


	15. Talking to Who?

E. Aster Bunnymund shouldn't have been surprised. Jack Frost was a quizzical being, after all. Granted, Jack hadn't been a Guardian all that long, and the Pooka was more than positive that the road to fully understanding all of the winter spirit's quirks and habits had just begun, but this particular quirk of Jack's was a bit off putting. Bunny wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

In fact, none of the Guardians did.

Even Sandy, with all of in infinite wisdom and clarity scratched his head in puzzlement, and it seemed that the more he tried to figure it out, the more baffling it was.

The fact of the matter was that Jack Frost, in blatant daylight, talked to himself. He carried on full, drawn out conversations with himself with little regard as to whomever was around him, and simply ignored anyone who tried to "but" in.

Of course, some of the conversations were brief. Some lasted only a few seconds, which Aster figured to be completely normal (after all, everyone mumbled off to themselves every now and then), but it was those that went on and on, steady and with no lack of fervor that bothered the Big Four. It bothered them to the point of actually bringing it up amongst one another in passing, and even to the point of making it a topic of choice at one of their "Jack-less" meetings. After all, Jack wasn't one to be present to all gatherings.

"Why do ya' think he does it?" Aster questioned, heels cocked up on the table top, and arms crossed lazily against his chest. "It ain't natural."

North nodded his head in agreement, meaty fingers tugging at his beard in thought.

"I mean, talkin' to yourself in privacy is one thing, but Snowflake just don't care! He talks to himself whenever, and he just...ya' know, almost forgets ya' are there with em'."

"Do you think he knows he does it?" Tooth added, hovering calmly to the right of North, though her eyes darting upwards every now and then, pointing a mini-Tooth in the general direction of its next "pick up."

"I don't know." North continued to twirl at his beard. "It is harmless enough though, da? Jack does not seem out of sorts when dis happens, does he?"

No," Bunny shook his head, nose twitching as he held back a snort, "but there is somthin' about it North - somethin' that just ain't clinkin' with me, and I know ya' notice it too."

"I do," The Cossack agreed, glancing over at his furry companion, "but vhat can we do, Aster? As odd as dis is, Jack seems otherwise fine. I mean, I am not so sure dare is problem to fix." North shrugged his burly shoulders, fingers moving to stroke at the furred fabric adorning his chest.

"Tooth, you know Jack's memories, da?"

The fairy paused mid "buzz", head tilting at the question, fingers twisting together nervously as she lowered herself to the stool. She side glanced at Sandy, who, unlike the others, knew the intricate details of her work. Their "jobs" somewhat corresponded.

"Well," She slurred, violet eyes batting, "Yes and no. I know no more than what Jack has told me. I collect memories yes, but...I do not pry. They are precious and sacred, after all."

"Well, what do ya' know then?" The Easter Bunny shifted in his seat, growing undeniably restless.

"Most likely just as much as you do. Our little sprite-ling isn't an open book." She added, smirking fondly. "We all know he saved his sister and died in her place. He told us that shortly after our defeat of Pitch, but other than that, Jack hasn't said anything about his past save for a few random comments that I hardly think apply to whatever...this is."

Aster's brow twisted, lips pressing together in a thin line as he regarded the sole female of the group. She was most likely right. Jack made comments every now and then - comments that pretty much enlightened the Guardians to things such as the kid's favorite color, but nothing significant. The Pooka knew that what ever made Jack talk to himself openly and for hours on end had nothing to do with his favorite color or taste in food. It went deeper than that, and Bunny wanted to know _why._

"North could be right though," Tooth continued, ruffling the feathers on her shoulders. "it could be just a simple quirk, nothing more. Nothing to worry about. Maybe Jack just...likes to talk to himself?"

"But he's bein' all weird about it."

"I know he is Bunny, I know, but I don't see a need to banter Jack about it."

"Yeah, well I do. I wanna know what the daft git is goin' on about all day long."

North sighed, blinking at Sandy when the golden man held his hands up to "stop" the Easter Bunny. The Pooka though paid no mind, and with every stubborn fiber in his being, he scoffed and blew the Sandman off.

"Nah, I ain't stopping. You all may not think it is a big deal, but it annoys tha' crap out of me. I wanna know why he does it."

"So you are just going to waltz up to him and ask him about it then?" North asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ya' damn right I am."

"Bunny..."

"Nah mate," Bunny shook his head, "he needs ta' tell us somethin', otherwise we'll never get ta' know him."

"But, don't you think he'll tell us eventually on his own time?" Tooth added, continuously wringing her hands together out of nervous habit. She didn't think going to Jack about it - so suddenly and so blatantly was the best approach.

"Tooth," Aster huffed, swiveling his head around to get a good look at the vibrant hybrid. "Jack has been with us for what, two years now? I know that isn't a long time, but he hasn't really made tha' effort to open up ta' us at all. It is about time we get some sort of answer from em'."

From what Bunny could recall, Jack Frost had only grown use to their touches over the past two years, or at least enough to not flinch should he be patted on the shoulder or brought in to a hug. The winter spirit had been prone to Tooth's touches from the beginning - her fingers always hovering near his lips or touching his face, whereas touches from Sandy, North, and especially Bunnymund were still foreign to him. It bothered Bunny that Jack shielded away from the Guardian's touch, but he supposed it was all about baby steps.

With Bunnymund's persistance, he was determined that this baby was about to walk across the room. Still, Tooth's look caused the Pooka to briefly deflate, ears tilting under her gaze.

"Ya' gotta trust me on this one. Frosty needs ta' open up a little bit. It is tha' only way he'll...you know, trust us."

"But Bunny..."

"Come on now, trust ol' Hope. When have I led ya' astray before?" The Pooka smirked, trying to get the others, (Tooth in particular) to lighten up and give in to the Pooka's _need_ to confront Jack.

"It is not dat, Bunny. Ve trust you. I am just vorried dat Jack does not trust _us_ enough to open up quite yet. I do not vant to risk pushing him away." North was very well aware of Jack's self conscious, second guessing nature, and the last thing he wanted was for Jack to second guess his affiliation with them. North knew Jack wouldn't _ever_ abandon the children; he wouldn't run away from them, but he could very well run away from the Guardians.

"Well, the way I see it North, we gotta risk at some point, or we will never make any progress," Bunny retorted, matching the Cossack's dominant pose.

North regarded the Pooka carefully, fingers returning to his beard as he pondered over their current predicament. As reluctant as he was about approaching Jack on the matter, he had to admit that Bunny had a point. If something wasn't done, then nothing would be fixed at all.

"You are just going to ask him, da?" North's eyebrows rose.

Bunny smirked. "Corse North. I wasn't gonna beat it out of em' if that was what you were thinking."

Nicholas Saint North really didn't know what he expected from the Pooka, but Bunny was determined, and Bunny would most likely confront Jack about his little quirk with or without the rest of their approval. After a moments pause, North finally deflated in submission.

"Fine," North quipped, heaving in a deep sigh, "If you think it will help. But don't be pushy Aster." The Cossack pointed a finger at Bunny in warning, or rather to emphasize his warning, and was met with yet another smirk from his furry comrade, though Bunny's hands went up in defense.

"I wont North, I wont. Just let me handle it."

North nodded, as did Tooth after a brief pause, and once the Big Four had settled the matter, or at least agreed on it for the time being, the Pooka dismissed himself from the meeting in persuant of a certain winter sprite.

* * *

Bunnymund never had an issue finding Jack Frost. Whether it be due to his acute sense of direction, sonar hearing, or distinct sense of smell, Jack's trail wasn't a hard one to follow. The wind virtually bathed in it, (particularly the northern wind), and Bunny did not have to sniff around long to pick up on the winter child's scent.

Of course, the Guardians knew to check Jack's forest first, particularly the pond. Jack practically marked the area his territory - his scent plastered to every tree, bush, and rock. Of course, this was done unintentionally. It was assumed though that after three hundred years of claiming an area as your home, the place would start to smell like you. Bunny definitely believed that assumption.

It didn't surprise Bunny in the least bit when he came across the winter spirit, sitting by his lake, doing the very thing he had come to speak to him about. Aster's face scrunched as he hopped forward on all paws, cautiously approaching the seemingly absent minded teen, and both ears stood erect, listening to the silent mumbles the spewed from Jack's mouth.

Currently, Jack was unaware of Bunny's presence. He paid no mind to the brittle crunch of leaves as the Pooka moved closer - the twigs giving way underneath the Pooka's feet, nor did make any move to acknowledge Bunny as the rabbit sat down next to him. His lips continued to move fluidly - some words audible while others hushed and whispered, and the frosted youth's hands motioned to things that apparently weren't there. Bunnymund watched Jack tentatively, hesitating only for a moment before he grunted.

"Jack," he called, tilting his head to get a better look at the teen's face. Said teen continued to ignore him, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Hey, Snowflake!" Bunny lightly poked at the youth, nose scrunching when Jack's lips continuously moved, and the boy's eyes remained wide. It didn't even look as if the winter spirit had blinked.

The Pooka, now growing irritable (not to mention slightly worried), reached out again, this time firmly taking hold of the elemental's shoulder, shaking him softly.

"JACK FRIGGIN' FROST! Yoohoo! Ya' there, mate?"

Jack simply blinked. Bunny prodded again, this time with a bit more fervor.

"OI! Snap out of it!"

Finally, with a sudden rush of air and a jerk, Jack snapped his head in Bunny's direction, eyes wide and blinking at an accelerated rate.

"Bunny?" He breathed, giving the Guardian of Hope a baffled look. "What are you doing here? When...when did you get here?" Jack glanced around as if he had just woken up in an unfamiliar area - his eyebrows tilted forward in confusion.

"Just a minute or so ago, and I'm here because I bloody well know where ya' live, that's why," Bunny leaned back on his haunches, arms crossing over his chest as he tried to look down at the boy. "Plus," one furry finger moved to point at Jack, "I'm also here because I need to ask you somethin'."

Jack wet his lips, shuffling uncomfortably underneath Bunnymund's gaze, and he glanced up at him from behind hooded and cautious eyes.

"Well, okay..." He slurred, drawing the pause out. "What is it that you want to ask me?"

'If ya' don't mind me being frank, Jack, I came to ask you why you do what ya' just were previously doing," Bunny stated without any sort of hesitation, one eyebrow cocking in curiosity. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, per say.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do ya' do that, Frostbite? What makes ya' go off into la-la land and talk to yourself?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Bunny."

The Pooka scoffed. "Awe, come on now Jack. Don't play dumb with me. I ain't stupid, kid," Bunny snipped, leaning forward as to get into Jack's "personal space." It was meant to be an intimidating gesture - one meant to prove dominance, and in Jack's self conscious state, the winter child shielded away, nose scrunching.

"Ya' do it all the time, kid. By yer'self, when you're around us - alone or not alone you talk to yourself, and I want ta' know why."

Jack visibly deflated, shoulders slumping slightly as he voiced a single "Oh..." His fingers curled around his staff, and his teeth chewed nervously on his lower lip as the youth's eyes worked themselves back and forth, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. It was obvious that he was attempting to buy himself a little time, and to conjure up a decent explanation.

It really wasn't a big deal though. Jack knew that. But, the fact was that Bunny seemed to be worked up about it, and in some sort of weird, twisted way, Bunny's confrontation nearly made him _ashamed_ of his little habit. He knew it wasn't normal - talking to one's self as much as he did, but Jack didn't think anything of it anymore. It was just apart of his daily routine.

Shifting his gaze to Bunny, Jack's jaw tightened in slight annoyance when he noticed that the Easter Bunny's gaze hadn't softened. Bunny clearly wasn't going to let him leave without an explanation.

"Well," Jack cleared his throat, fingers poking at the leaves below him. "It is just something I've always done," he shrugged. "I didn't have anyone to talk to for three hundred or so years, remember? Talking to myself to pass the time is..._was_ my only option."

When Bunny didn't reply right away, Jack shrugged again. The silence was making the winter spirit uncomfortable, especially since he knew Bunny was still staring at him, and if anything, Jack wanted to make it seem as if the subject at hand wasn't a big deal.

It wasn't though. It _wasn't. _

Bunny was _making_ it into a big deal, and Jack was falling prey to his interrogations.

"So..." Aster began, eyes glancing to the side sheepishly. "You did it because you were lonely?" The Pooka's tone had completely shifted by that time, and he fought to hide the guilt that had begun to bubble within the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah...I guess so." Jack didn't look up.

"But...what about now?" Bunny's head tilted, peering down at the teen, all harshness casted aside. "You're not alone anymore. Ya' know that, right?"

Jack rotated one shoulder in a "half" shrug, his jaw remaining tight in an attempt to control an outburst of emotions. It wasn't as if he was about to break down at any moment - Jack just didn't want to seem vulnerable. He wasn't accustomed to these sorts of confrontations, and the fact that Bunny now seemed to pity him made Jack despise the topic even more.

He didn't want to be pitied, oh no.

Truthfully, (although Jack Frost wouldn't ever admit it), he wanted them to feel bad for ignoring him for all those years rather than pity him. He wanted an "I'm sorry," not a "poor you," but he figured pity and guilt were sort of a packaged deal. They went hand in hand.

Jack huffed, breaking the momentary silence. "Yes, I know," he mumbled, still refusing to meeting the Pooka's gaze save for a few brief, fleeting glances.

"Then why do ya' still do it, Frostbite? We're here...you can talk ta' us. You can talk ta' me..."

The winter spirit visibly stiffened as Bunny persisted, lips pursing as his restless jaw quickly became rigid. Blue eyes met green ones and remained locked, and the teen's head rose in defiance.

"I still do it because it takes more than two years to fix three hundred years of _abandonment_, Bunny," He spat, eyes squinting. "That's _why_."

So there it was. Jack hadn't intended for it to come out the way it had; however, he reacted purely on instinct. Bunny could only explain it as a retort brought on by anxiety. Most animals, when they feel threatened or "cornered" snapped or lashed out in defense, and from what Bunny could tell, Jack was undoubtably defending himself. Aster had unknowingly cornered him, and the bitterness that laced through the winter child's words did far more damage than any scratch or bite ever could.

"Jack..." Bunny's ears flattened, his entire body slumping in defeat as the boy curled in on himself. "I didn't mean...I didn't know..." The sprite's sullen gaze didn't lighten, and Bunny scuffled nervously - he plan obviously backfiring.

"Jack," Bunnymund began again, this time taking a single step forward, one hand gently taking hold of the boy's shoulder, "I really don't know what to say. I was just curious is all...we all were. I just...I know talkin' ta' yourself is normal, but you do it all the time, and it worried me, ya' know? If I had known tha' real reason...Jesus, Frostbite..." Bunny exhaled, running his free paw across his muzzle. "I'm sorry, m'kay? I didn't know, and I am sorry."

Jack didn't move.

"Snowflake," Bunny persisted, squeezing the blue clad shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Slowly turning to look at Bunnymund, Jack sighed, his brief wave of anger washing away in noticing the look on the Pooka's face. Guilt - not pity. Aster obviously felt guilty, and if there was any sort of pity lingering in the Pooka's apologizes, Jack didn't notice it. Jack didn't want pity, he just wanted recognition, and Bunny recognized the problem and apologized for it.

"Its okay," Jack said, coaxing himself to at least give the Pooka a half smile - something to lighten the mood. "I shouldn't have snapped...it isn't a big deal."

"Nah mate, it is," Bunny shook his head, holding a hand up to stifle the winter spirit's next wave of mumbles. "It is. I just didn't know what ta' think of it, and now, it all sorta makes sense. It is just...well, I don't know what ta' say Jack." Bunnymund couldn't find the right words to explain just how bad he felt about the entire situation. Of course there was always his "need to know" - his need to get to the bottom of everything, but on top of that, Bunny knew he was at fault for leaving Jack alone for all that time.

Truth be told, and as much as it bothered him, Bunny hadn't _cared_ about Jack for those first few hundred years. The boy had always seemed to be a nuisance - a fly that constantly buzzed in front of your face, and Aster didn't want anything to do with him. He had his business, and his business did not include a seemingly pestersome winter spirit. But now...now that he _knew_ Jack - now that they _all_ knew Jack, things were different.

Way different.

Jack Frost was now apart of their "merry band", and Bunny now knew that his initial assumtion of Jack had been _completely_ wrong. There may not be anything Aster could do to fix Jack's years of solitude, but he could work to make up for it now, right?

Puffing out another elongated sigh, Bunny slid his arm around Jack's shoulder, ignoring the winter spirit's brief flinch.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that talkin' to yer'self is fine, Jack - especially if ya' have grown accustomed to it. But I just want ya' ta' know you can come ta' me, mmkay? Ya' can come to any of us, and we'll talk to ya'." The Pooka pulled Jack closer into a half hug, grinning as the the pale features of the sprite peeled back into a genuine smile.

"Thanks Bunny," Jack smirked up at the Pooka, eyebrows raising, and for once, Jack let the hug linger. "I um...I appreciate it. I do."

"I'm glad, kid. I mean, yer still a total pain in tha' ass, but I'm you know..." Bunny cleared his throat, once more trying to hide his obvious affection for the winter child. He had already expressed enough at this point - it was time to tone it down on his part. Nevertheless, much attributed to Jack's curious look (he was obviously paying attention to Bunny's rambles), Bunny snorted and finished. "I'm here fer' ya' if need be."

Jack chuckled, releasing his staff momentarily to shove the Pooka playfully. "Geeez Bunny, I get it. You love me - message clear."

Aster scoffed, shoving the child back and curled his arms across his chest, nose scrunching and he attempted to regain his previous, dominant posture. Despite his instant change in body language, Bunny didn't rebuke. He knew Jack was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it. He loved the insufferable little brat.

"If it makes you feel any better though," The frosted youth continued. "When I talk like that... I am not always talking to myself."

The Pooka's face screwed, and Bunny tilted his head quizzically at the sprite. Jack simply smiled and stood, brushing himself off before motioning to the sky, or what Bunny figured to be the sky.

"Sometimes I talk to the wind. North, South, East, and West...they all talk back."

"What? I didn't know the winds could talk..." Bunny blinked, ears swiveling as if he half expected to hear a random voice pierce through the forest.

Jack smiled. "Of course they can. Their language is different from ours, but I can still hear them, and I can still communicate with them. It is how I command..._ask_ them to take me every which way. They are good company, actually."

"Do ya' talk ta' them a lot, Snowflake?"

Jack shrugged, but eventually bobbed his head in a nod. "Yeah, I guess so. I talk to them everyday. I don't hold _conversations_ with them everyday, but we touch base daily."

"Huuh," Bunny snipped, smirking in awe, eyes darting from the boy in front of him to the sky once more. "Interesting."

"Yeah, you could say that. They are my friends. If you think about it, you have your googies and the golems, yes? Tooth has her mini fairies, Sandy his sand, and North has the elves and yetis. I have the wind, they are my...helpers I suppose."

"Well, ya' need all tha' help ya' can get, that's fer' sure," Bunny joked, wiggling an eyebrow at the teen. Jack simply made a face, but smiled when he couldn't fake his annoyance any longer. He knew Bunny's bantering was all in good fun. It usually always was. _Usually._

Nevertheless, after a moment's pause, Jack relaxed against the nearest tree, propping one foot up against the bark to support his weight.

"Are you done interogating me now, Kangaroo? It is fall after all, and I need to prepare myself." Jack's cheeky grin remained, dimples forming below his cheek with Bunny's fur bristled at the nickname.

"Prepare yer'self for what? Ain't like ya' job is hard er' anything. It's seasonal kid, ya' whip out a bit of snow, make tha' kids laugh...preferably **at** you, and sleep ya'self silly in the summer."

Jack shrugged and giggled. "Well regardless, you better hop a long cotton tail. Tell our _compadres_ that I'm not mentally ill, after all, I am sure they were in on all of this..." Jack said, motioning to the Pooka.

Bunny scoffed, shifting his weight. "Ha! I'll tell'em yer' _physically_ fine. I ain't quite sure about yer' mental health though. That has always worried me."

"Hey!"

"Awe, get off it kid!" Bunny cracked a grin, ruffling the teen's white hair as he moved to hop past him. The winter spirit swatted his hand away playfully."Ya' know its all in good fun."

"Yeah yeah, I know..."

"But still, yer' weird."

"Just go home Bunny, go home."

* * *

**Look folks, I'm NOT DEAD! :D**

**I just took a very nice, much needed break from the writing world, and let me tell you, I highly enjoyed it. Needless to say, I am back, writing, and ready to pop out a few more stories. Granted, I might be slower than I was before. Popping a story out weekly is hard for me, so I'll stretch it out over two weeks, possibly a month depending on my mood.**

**Nevertheless, the point is is that I am back. **

**This story was requested by Jesters of the Moon. She requested that I do a story in which Bunny/the Guardians catch Jack talking to himself, and so, I took that little prompt and ran with it. It isn't my best work, and I'll admit I am a little rusty, but I hope she likes it, as well as the rest of my readers!**

**I have a few small prompts on my to-do list; one of Bunny getting sick (a request), and people seem to want to see a little more of Jack/Tooth interaction. Once I get one of those started though, I do want to break out into another arch - a angsty arch. I already have a nice little idea, too. ;)**

**Once again, thanks to all that read, review, and shoot me messages! I greatly appreciate your feedback! **

**- CAY.**


	16. Under the Weather

E. Aster Bunnymund rarely got sick. Exhausted maybe, but never sick. He was too hard headed for such nonsense, and even if he did feel a little bit under the weather, the Pooka put on his best "poker" face and toughed it out. Showing weakness of any sort wasn't something he was particularly accustomed too, and with a certain pester-some winter spirit roaming his Warren, Bunny was determined to not let his poker face falter.

Huffing tiredly, Aster rolled his eyes as Jack flitted by him in a gust of cold air and snow flurries, laughing brightly as he chased a heard of googies about. There was really no point in telling the boy to stop tormenting his beautiful babies, because the youth was about as hard headed and stubborn as he was, and Aster had long learned that telling Jack "no" or "stop" only egged him on more. It was the joy of having an eternal teenager as one's friend - always hyper, always in a sickeningly good mood, and naturally, always up to no good.

Within moments though, Jack abandoned his little game and floated back over to Bunny, head tilting and brow scrunching as he observed the Pooka.

"Hey Bunny, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Jack asked, landing gracefully on the tip of his staff, leaning over his furry friend as a finger poked at the rabbit's ear.

Bunny swatted his hand away in annoyance, crossing his furry arms against his chest. "Bugger off Snowflake, I'm fine."

"But you're all...slumpy," Jack pointed out, sizing Bunny up with a quick look over.

Aster grunted and shook his head, once again waving a paw at Jack when said sprite tried to poke him again. He wasn't some washed up, dead _thing_ after all. Poking was not necessary.

"I'm just a little tired is all," Bunny replied, green eyes glancing sideways at the worried youth. "I ain't sick."

"But why are you tired?" Jack asked, head tilting to the other side as if by curious nature. Bunny knew that Jack wouldn't stop. He was an inquisitive little bugger, and despite his prying being annoying at times, the Pooka couldn't help but find Jack's little trait enduring at the same time. There was something feral - something wild about those head tilts and wide blue eyes. It was the _something_ that constantly reminded Bunny that despite Jack's human background, he was no longer human. He was a sprite, or better yet, an elemental. He was in all frankness, untamable as the wind he rode.

Nevertheless, whatever Bunny figured Jack was, he wished that the youth would stop looking at him as if he was something fragile. Bunnymund was anything _but_ fragile.

"Because Jack," Bunny began after another drawn out huff, "If ya' haven't noticed, tha' seasons are changing. Cool weather is taking over, so naturally, m'body wants me to rest."

It was partially true. Cooler weather often meant that Bunny should take it easy and rest himself up for the next Easter season, but Jack could tell by the dullness of the Pooka's usually bright green eyes that he was far more than just tired. He had to be sick.

"Well yeah," Jack scoffed, arms curling across his scrawny chest, "I get that Bunny, but I can tell that you aren't feeling good. No use in trying to fool me." The frost child bent forward again, nearly touching noses with the Pooka. The sudden movement caught Bunny off guard and he stumbled back a bit, catching himself against the nearest golem to prevent himself from falling backwards.

"Jesus, Frostbite! Personal space! Ever heard of it?!" Bunny barked, head snapping up to glare at the teen.

"You have dark circles under your eyes Bunny! You need to go lay down!"

"I said I'm fine!"

"And I don't believe you!"

"Bugger off!"

"No!"

"Frostbite..."

"I said no, Bunny!"

Aster visibly deflated, ears plastering to the top of his skull. His attempts to get Jack to leave him alone were obviously not working, and the Pooka prefered to not bicker all afternoon. Jack was right, after all. He _was_ feeling a bit under the weather, and despite his attempts to ignore the throbbing of his muscles and his ever growing head ache, the pain wasn't going away.

"Fine..." Bunny mumbled, running a paw across his forehead. "I'm a little sick, okay? All I need ta' do is sleep it off and I'll be right as rain."

"How did you get sick?" The winter spirit prodded further, his lips pursing together as he stared at the Pooka in concern. Bunny had given up the banter so quickly, and the rabbit's submissiveness definitely caused alarm.

Aster shrugged.

"Over worked m'self I suppose, kid. It happens." Bunny exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As said though, I'll sleep it off and I'll be fine. No worries."

Jack Frost wasn't convinced though. Bunnymund might fall asleep yes, but knowing his friend, Jack knew Bunny wouldn't allow himself the proper rest he needed. In other words, Bunny was the perfect nurse - he'd take care of anyone without a bat of his eye, but he was the world's worst patient. Jack was well aware of that.

"Well," Jack began, shifting the staff between his hands, "I'm staying with you."

"Ta' hell ya' are..."

"I'm serious, Bunny! You are sick! You always take care of me when I'm hurt or sick, so why won't you let me watch after you?" The frost child rebuked, his voice rising in a childish whine.

"Because," Aster began without the slightest bit of hesitation, "I don't need ta' be looked after. I'm no ankle bitter."

"Well you sure act like one sometimes..."

"What?" Bunny's ears twisted in Jack's direction, and the fur on the back of his neck stood up in obvious irritation. His voice hinted a warning, but Jack wasn't in the least bit concerned. Bunny was a stubborn, grouchy thing, but his threats were just words. He never acted on them - never to Jack.

"Please Bunny," Jack begged, reaching out with a chilled hand to curl his limber fingers around the Pooka's wrist, "You don't need to be left alone when you're ill. I won't pester you, I promise. I just want to make sure you get better."

Bunnymund regarded the youth hesitantly. As much as he trusted the boy, he wasn't sure how he felt about Jack looking after _him._ Usually it was the other way around. Bunny wasn't used to being waited on hand and foot, and he didn't know if Jack was the one he wanted to "wait" on him. It wasn't natural for the child to look after the parent, or in their case, the baby brother to look after the big brother, and the scenario unnerved him slightly.

Nevertheless, Bunny shook his head and gave in to Jack's pitiful, pleading stare and nodded.

"Fine fine, ya' can stay. But if ya' so much as freeze anything in m'nest kid, I'm kickin' ya' out."

Jack smiled and instantly looped his arm through the Pooka's, already ushering him to Bunny's nest. Bunny voiced no forms of protest at being dragged along by the winter child save for a brief murmur, and was quite surprised that Jack was moving slower than he usually did, glancing beside him every now and then to seemingly make sure Bunny was okay. Aster couldn't help but smiled at the notion.

Soon enough, Bunnymund was "demanded" to get into his nest, and Jack zipped off in every which direction to gather supplies; blankets, a pillow, and with the help of a few medical googies, the right sort of medical supplies needed to treat the overly worked Easter Bunny.

"Back," Jack breathed, landing beside him on the nest and tossing a blanket over Bunny. The winter sprite fluffed the pillow before tucking it behind Bunny's head, and moved to sit down next to him.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked, rummaging through the medical kit the goggies gave him.

"Jack...its only been five minutes. What do you think?"

"I'm just trying to be...how do you say...attentive."

Bunny smirked. Attentive was fine, but pester-some, not so much. At least the kid was trying.

"So you have a headache?"

Aster nodded, glancing upwards to the blue sky above, paws twisting around the blanket that Jack had provided him with.

"Yeah, I do. Plus I am just achy I suppose." Bunnymund knew he felt a little bit warmer than usual, but he wasn't ready to call it a fever yet. Warm and "fever" were two different things in Bunny's book, but it was obvious that Jack thought differently.

Scrunching his nose, Jack reached out to place a cold hand against the Pooka's forehead, twisting his hand in different directions as if expecting the warmth radiating from Bunny's fur to change. Surprisingly though, Jack's chilled touch felt good, and Bunny nuzzled his head against the feathery fingers, closing his eyes momentarily as the youth brought his hands down to feel his nose.

The winter spirit had learned over time that when an animal was sick, their noses would be warm and dry, rather than damp. He could tell instantly by the lack of moisture around the Pooka's nose that Bunny was indeed feverish, and Jack sighed.

"Your medical googies gave me a few herb jars you wiped up that help with fever and headache. You probably know they aren't going to taste good, but you need to take it, " Jack stated, popping the first jar open and dipping a spoon in it.

"Open wide."

Bunny complied, and gritted his teeth together as the bitter liquid ran down his throat.

"Gah!" Aster croaked, smacking his lips in distaste. "That's horrible. I'm going ta' have ta' find a way to make it taste better in tha' near future."

Jack giggled and presented him a spoonful of the next liquid, eyebrows wiggling in amusement as he brought the spoon towards Bunny's lips. "Oh, and we are not done yet. One more, Bunny. Drink it up and you'll be done for a couple of hours."

The second spoonful wasn't as bad as the first, but the Easter Bunny was down right determined to sweeten his herbal medications up. If he could create nearly every antibiotic known to the human race (and more), surely he could find a way to make his medicines taste better, even if it meant adding chocolate to the mix. Tooth would surely protest, but a _little_ chocolate never hurt anybody.

"Hopefully that'll make you feel better soon," Jack said, placing the lids back on to the jars and stashing them in a basket next to the nest. "As said, I'll give you more in a couple of hours."

"Sounds like a plan, Snowflake."

Smiling, Jack scooted closer towards the rabbit, hunching over him as he moved to tuck Bunny in, practically cocooning the blanket around him. Regardless, Bunny's toes stuck out at the bottom of the blanket, but he assured the worried youth to not worry about it. Bunnymund was tall - such things were typical.

Once Jack was satisfied with his "cocooning" job, the lithe boy laid down beside Bunny, arms crossing behind his head and staff resting against chest.

"Um, hey now. What'er ya' doin' Frostbite?" Bunny gave Jack an odd look, somewhat taken a-back by Jack's nestling beside him.

"Laying down."

Bunny snorted. "I see that, but ya' don't have to sit by me twenty-four seven. I don't need ya' ta' watch me sleep."

"I told you," Jack began, blue eyes cutting to meet confused emerald ones, "I'm going to stay with you and take care of you. I just want to be around just in case, you know...you need anything."

"What about winter though? I know it's fall...but some places are cold enough for snow now," Bunny blinked, still trying to pry to see if there was any sort of underlying meaning behind Jack wanting to stay with him. He knew Jack _cared_, but he just never would have pictured all of this. Ever.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, crossing one leg over the other as he grew comfortable. "It can wait."

Friends were more important than snow, after all.

Jack Frost knew that this was all new to Bunny. He knew Aster preferred to take care of himself. He was the sort that would never ask for help, even if he needed it, and it would take someone equally as stubborn to bash it through the Pooka's brain that he wasn't _alone._ He didn't _have_ to constantly take care of himself - he had an entire family (as mismatched and as weird as they were) to help him. It was something that Bunny and the other Guardians constantly reminded Jack, but it seemed even _they_ needed a dose of their own words from time to time.

Satisfied with Jack's answer, but more so by the simple fact that Jack didn't look like he was going to move anytime, Bunny exhaled deeply and relaxed against his nest. The slight chill from the boy beside him was oddly soothing, and Bunny cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Jack. Ya' know...for everything." Bunny mumbled. Expressing his "feelings" wasn't his strong suit.

Jack Frost smiled, his blue lips curling upwards and his cheeks dimpling. The youth blinked before yawning, and his eyes began to close in contentment.

"Anytime, Kangaroo. Anytime."

* * *

**Just a cute little drabble, yes? :) **

**It was a request from dragoscilvio. She wanted to see a sick Bunny. Usually, we always read about Bunny taking care of Jack, and she wanted to see the rolls reversed for once. Now, I do love me some Jack angst, but Bunnymund needs some love, too! **

**Obviously though folks, I've not abandoned you! As said in my previous chapter, I'm just extremely busy with work, but I'm here! My updates aren't as frequent, but I promise you they'll keep coming!**

**With that said, what should I write next? Do you all want to see a little Jack/Tooth bonding, or do you want me to start my next Jack Frost angst arch - wherein Jack MIGHT not pull out of his next injury. Dun dun dun...**

**Just tell me what you want to read! Either way, both the arch and Jack/Tooth action will be written, I just want to know what you guys want to read first. **

**And I updated XCountrySkiier03, your turn. ;) **

**As always, reviews and notes are always appreciated!**

**~ Cay.**


	17. Sacrifices are Made

No one expected it. In fact, such a thing wasn't even fathinable. It was something purely out of a nightmare itself - something only conceived in a dream, and yet, this dream was slowly becoming a reality.

A reality none of them wanted.

Children are told as they grow that if they ever have a bad dream, to not tell anyone about the dream until they've had something to eat. Breakfast preferably. Now, such a notion is just that, a notion. Of course it is safe to tell someone about a bad dream without eating, but it is the security of it - the hope of keeping one's self safe that makes such notions a routine, and ensures that they are passed along from generation to generation.

The Guardians didn't feel safe. They didn't exhume any amount of hope. Had they been able to eat away this horrible dream with a little bit of toast and eggs, they would have done so, but this - this was unfortunately real. No orange juice, fruit, cereal, _anything_ could erase away this unrentless horror, and it would surely be their ruin.

It had happened so quickly.

Jack had yelled at him to stop, to turn around, to _notice,_ but Bunny didn't notice. He was far to stubborn to notice. Boomerangs flew in and out of his paws as if they were extensions of himself, and he scarcely had time to notice the black shadow forming behind him. North was far too enraged by his own battle cries to cast a glance in the Pooka's direction, and Tooth and Sandy where intertwined with one another - literally back to back, taking on a mass of nightmare sand as it continuously encircled them. It was only Jack that noticed. It was only Jack that cried out, blue eyes wide and beads of sweat dropping off his brow.

The shadowy mass began to thicken and solidify, golden eyes blinking past the dark haze and a sinister, toothy grin defining itself against the black back drop.

And then there was something sharp. Something sharp, thin, a dark - an enlarged needle it seemed. A single tendril of nightmare sand was the thread that connected the weapon to its owner, and Jack watched with horror as Pitch's hand pulled back, bracing itself against the night sky, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

It came soon enough.

Jack watched as his world slowly began to concave - his friend oblivious to the danger lurking behind him. He watched as the grey hand pulled back, black needle glinting in the moonlight, and before Jack knew it, he was moving again. Pale feet lifted off of the frost bitten ground, and the winter child shot forward.

Time was on his side though. He could mentally hear the tick of the clock inside his head, counting down the fleeting seconds before a seemingly deathly strike, and Jack Frost was bound and determined to beat fate. He had too. If he didn't win this race, Bunny would die, and Pitch would win. Pitch would rid the world of Hope, and if anything was ever needed, it was hope.

Honestly, hope was the foundation of everything. Without hope, you couldn't dream. Without hope, there would be no wonder. Without hope, nothing but bad memories would remain, and with out hope, the will to have fun would cease to exist.

Without hope, the Guardians wouldn't exist. They'd lose their centers - forget their purposes, and any and everything good and beautiful in the world would slowly fade as well. There would be no one protecting the children of the world.

No one.

Hope was needed. There was no questions about it. But fun? Well...that was negotiable. The children of the world had fun before he had come along, and Jack figured they'd continue to do so without him.

No, the world could survive without Jack Frost - without fun, but not hope. The world wouldn't survive without Bunny. Jack Frost was certain of it.

Jack was winning his race against fate. He was doing it!

The count down was dwindling now, and the grey hand began pushing forward - needle plunging downwards, and a furry grey back just happened to be it's target. With a sudden and final push, ice prepailed the lithe body of the winter sprite onward, and grey fur was soon blocked by a blue hood.

Pitch didn't have time to stop or re-evaluate his attack. The needle met its new target with force only meant for the Pooka, and a single, small gasp was heard - blue eyes wide and unfocused.

Jack had won.

The race was over.

* * *

The only thing Bunnymund felt before that God awful moment was a chill. An ice cold, shiver up your spine, winter's chill. It was typical when Jack fought that his element sort of took over the battlefield, and Bunny had grown used to the sudden chills and frigid temperature drops. So naturally, he didn't think of it. He had figured that Jack had shot an ice blast his way, and that was that.

It wasn't until the world around him seemingly stopped - that the nightmare sand stopped swirling and silence echoed over the plain did Bunny take the time to glance up. His nose twitched, his ears rotated, and the Pooka stood at his full height, glancing over each and everyone one of his fellow Guardians, counting them, making sure that they were there, and yet...

_Jack. _

Bunny went rigid. His eyes widened when he realized Jack wasn't where he last saw him. He had been right there, right in front of him only seconds ago, and now...

Aster glanced over at North, and the look in the Russian's eyes confirmed every fear eating at his heart. Something was wrong. Something was terribly and undeniably wrong. He then saw Sandy's jaw drop, and he barely registered the blood curdling scream from Tooth as he turned on his heals, completely curious as to what disturbed his friends so.

The Pooka jerked his body around sharply, eyes immediately meeting the back of a white head, and in front of that familiar mop of mangy white locks stood Pitch. He looked just as shocked as the rest of them. Maybe not horrified, but shocked none the less.

And then Aster saw it - the needle. The black shard of gritted sand protruded from the youth's back side, blood dripping off of the sharp tip. Aster's heart nearly stopped at the sight, and as Pitch yanked the weapon out, Bunny lunged forward, catching the sprite mid fall. It was a slow fall, a final fall, and the Pooka curled his arms tightly around Jack's mid section, pulling the boy to him before the delicate frame could scarcely hit the ground.

"Jack..." he breathed, paws going up to cradle the teen's face, yet try to stifle the blood flow at the same time. It was a frenzy of hand motions, and he was hardly doing any good, but common sense wasn't his strong suite at the moment. He was desperate, and he refused to acknowledge the graying pallor of the winter child's skin. "Jack...hey...hey Snowflake..._come on now_...stay with me."

Jack only gulped and blinked, lungs refusing to take in a proper breath of air.

"The poor boy wasn't my target, but I suppose he'll do," Pitch said, lips once more pealing back into a smile, and a low, sinister chuckle bubbling from the pit of his throat.

"One down."

Aster looked up at Pitch in a mixture of sorrow, denial, and anger. He had no words - nothing to spit back at the Boogeyman. His heart was far to heavy for that. But, he didn't need words. North was yelling _for_ him. It was as if the Cossack knew a lump was forming in the Pooka's throat, cutting off all ability to speak, let alone breathe. Fear was doing this to him. It was making him feel lost and hopeless, even if he was still in complete and utter shock.

In a whirlwind of rage and furry, North came bounding forward, twin swords twisting in the air, screaming in utmost fury at the shade. Tooth was quick to follow, her own screams drowning in tears, and golden whips snapped at Pitch's feet. Pitch jumped back to avoid being lashed by the whips and swords, and with an eerie chuckle, he disappeared, leaving the remnants of his nightmare sand to be washed away by the wind.

"_Coward_," North spat, practically growling as his eyes remained focus on the area where Pitch had stood only seconds ago. "COWARD!"

Tooth flinched as North screamed, cursing the boogeyman as he paced back and forth. His hands raked through his hair over and over, mumbling words and curses in Russian that she could scarcely make out. Tooth left the Cossack's side to allow him to pace away his anger, and dropped to her knees beside Bunny and Jack, violet eyes wide.

It broke her heart to see Bunnymund so dead set on keeping the child alive. He was talking to Jack, willing the boy to stay awake and _listen, _and while one hand settled against the small puncture wound in his abdomen, the other pushed back white hair, soothing the teen and trying to keep him calm. To see the Pooka so distraught bothered her far more than she could ever imagine, and Tooth stifled a sob and reached out to touch Jack's wrist.

"Bunny...he's so cold. Too cold."

Bunnymund shook his head, shushing Jack softly when he squirmed against the Pooka's lap. "He's fine Sheila. Jack will be fine."

But Jack wasn't fine. They all knew that. Bunny just didn't want to admit it.

Jack's reached out blindly, desperately wanting something or _someone_ to cling to as a wave of numbing pain ran up and down his spine. One hand fisted through the white fur on Aster's chest, while the other hand slapped against the cold earth, fingers digging into the dirt as his teeth gritted together. His toes curled and his upper body stiffened, and a soft grunt passed through the sprite's blue lips, eyes wide and terrified.

Tooth immediately reached out and took hold of his hand, pulling it away from the cold earth. Her tiny fingers curled around his own, and she breathed against them, trying to force his hands to regain a little bit of heat.

"Hold on Jack, oh please, Manny, please..." She moaned, wings drooping behind her. "North, Bunny...somebody do something. _Please_."

But there wasn't anything anyone could do. It was too late. It was too late the moment Jack decided to take the blow for Bunny, and said Pooka bent forward and placed both hands on either side of the winter child's face.

"Ya' listen ta' me and ya' listen good, kid," He said, voice cracking. "Yer not gonna die, okay? Yer not gonna..." Bunny paused, clinching his eyes shut as Jack's body twitched again. It was apparent that the boy no longer had control over his limbs.

"God Jack, why?" He continued. "Why did ya' do it, huh? Why, ya' stubborn bastard, _WHY_?!"

Sandy bowed his head, hovering over the Pooka's shoulder, hands tucked away behind his back. There was nothing he could do. Nothing.

"I didn't ask for ya' to take the blow, ya' know? It was meant for me! Not you Jack...not you! It shouldn't have been you..."

The Pooka's words tapered off into an eerie silence, only disturbed back Tooth's sniffles. He pushed back the teen's hair, green eyes meeting blue, and despite Jack's fading recognition, he looked directly at Bunny in finality.

"Hope..." Jack croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack's fingers slowly let loose their hold on Bunny's chest fur. "World...needs...h...hope."

Bunny's world promptly shattered. It was too much for him to handle. He couldn't...

At that moment, Jack's body twitched again, back arching upwards, and he gasped. His eyes left Bunny and rolled back to stair at the clouds above - clouds that masked the moon. Bunny tried to gather him closer - tried to hold him still as if he was keeping a fragile thing from breaking, but Jack's hand well lax, and his head rolled back, revealing the once ivory column (now stained gray) of the teen's throat. Jack Frost breathed out one final time and then, all went still. Jack's eyes dulled completely.

"Jack?" Bunny whispered, shaking the body gently.

Tooth wailed, unable to keep herself together anymore, and the fairy curled into herself as heavy sobs racked her body. North's feet, unable to support him any longer gave out, bringing the Russian to his knees, and with one hand covering his eyes, North reached out and touched the winter child's leg. Russian words and phases spewed from his lips in a form of a prayer, and Sandy placed a comforting hand on either of his comrade's shoulders.

"Jack?" Aster repeated, trying to ignore the cries and prayers of his fellow Guardians. "Frostbite, kid...come on. Wake up."

But Jack didn't wake up, nor did he move. He remained perfectly still against the Pooka's lap, dull eyes staring blankly up at the heavens.

"JACK?!" Bunny yelled, shaking the lax body with more fervor. "COME ON JACK, COME ON!"

"Bunny..."

"He's not dead! HE'S NOT!" The Pooka would not - could not believe otherwise.

"He's not...He's..."

Sandy shuffled over, gently placing his small hand against Aster's, preventing him from shaking the child anymore and denying the obvious. Shimmering green eyes glanced up to meet equally sorrowful golden ones, and Bunny suddenly broke down. An animalistic cry wretched itself from Pooka as he brought the boy to his chest, and he held him against him protectively as if the child was his very life line.

Never in his life had he felt such sorrow, not since the inhalation of his race. Every inch of him ached, and he could hardly contain the sheer agony of loosing his friend - his brother. That was what Jack was, his brother. He was his family, and the one _he_ was supposed to protect. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jack wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to live, and thrive, and never go without love ever again. He was supposed to be constantly cherished by a loving family, not ripped away from them. Not ever.

Bunnymund could scarcely believe that this was real - that tomorrow he'd wake up and Jack would still be dead. The world would keep turning, yes, but snow, and fun, and everything new and beautiful in the world would be dulled now. Without Jack, nothing would be the same. He was a _child_ for Heaven's sake. Children weren't supposed to..._shouldn't_ die. Not any child, and especially not _their_ child. Not _his_ child.

Loosing his race had been one thing. It had nearly crushed his soul, but despite it all, Bunny was given a purpose and a reason to carry on. Now the most innocent, most cherished member of his _new_ family had been torn away from him, and Aster didn't think he'd find a new reason. He didn't think he could smile again, let alone be a beacon of hope. After all, how could he spread hope around the world if he didn't believe it in himself?

There was no doubt about it. Pitch would pay. He would pay with his life. Bunny would get his revenge. Bunny would find him, and when he did, he'd be sure to murder the bastard where he stood. He would be cold, he would be relentless, and he would not offer the Boogeyman any sliver - any _glint_ of hope. Pitch didn't desire hope. He deserved inhalation. Pure, unabating inhalation.

Because honestly, it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter if Pitch lived or died. Oh, he. _would._ **_die_**. There was no if, ands, or buts. Bunny would see to it that Pitch perished, but for once in his sleazy life, Bunny knew that Pitch had had won.

Why?

Because Bunny would never rid himself of this nightmare. It'd haunt him till the end of time. None of the Guardians could ever shut their eyes again and not picture their boy, an oversized needle through his chest, and that look - that cold, empty, _lifeless_ look.

Because tomorrow, the sun would rise without Jack Frost. Life would carry on without Jack Frost, and the night would end. Nevertheless, their nightmare was only just beginning. No amounts of dream sand could morph this nightmare into something good, because this was real. They were living it, witnessing it, and dear _God_ was it _real_.

No, their nightmare had just begun. The night would end, the sun would rise, but Jack Frost was dead.

Jack Frost was dead.

He was dead.

* * *

**And cue the sobs. **

**Well folks, there you have it. Angst, angst, and more angst! Did I mention angst? **

**The angst plot obviously won over the Tooth/Jack story, but for those who wanted the Tooth/Jack story, never fear! It'll come soon enough! **

**Until then, drown in your tears. **

**This story isn't over though. Oh no. We have a few more chapters to go! Even if Bunny doesn't believe it it right now, there is still hope for Jack. ;)**

**Anyway, ta-ta until next time! I'll be away on vacation for a week, so it might be two weeks before I can update again. Thanks for all of your support folks, I appreciate it!**

**As always, read, review and message me. :)**


	18. Sacrifices are Made - Part 2

The ride back to the North Pole had been excruciating. Utterly and completely.

It had taken a good hour for the Guardians to compose themselves long enough to even _think_ about returning with Jack's body to the North Pole, and the incorporative hysterics of a certain Pooka did not make that transition easy for them. North had to coax and _plead_ with a heavy heart for Aster to either let Jack go, or carry him to the sleigh one, and even then the rabbit did nothing but cradle the body to him, eyes blank and staring into the distance with the traces of tear tracks running down his furry face. He was in denial - all of them were, really, but Bunny the most.

It was because Jack had died for him. He had died taking the blow meant solely for the Pooka, and had did so as if it was the only rational option he had.

Bunnymund wasn't grateful. He never asked or was under the impression that Jack would do such a thing for him, and he never _wanted_ him to. Jack's life was just as important, if not more valuable than his own, and the poor boy didn't understand that Hope and Fun were affiliated. All of the Guardians's centers were. They were all linked, and one was no more important than the other. In fact, Jack's death had caused each of their centers to falter, and currently, Bunny had little hope left in him.

"We're here," North said, his voice heavy and low as the sleigh touched down and the yeti's scurried to unhook the reindeer. Somehow, throughout the flight, Tooth had taken over holding Jack, and her fingers repeatedly raked through his white hair as if Jack was in need of consoling. Bunny was sitting on the floor next to her, his head leaning back against the cushion of the seat, both paws covering his face. Sandy on the other hand sat opposite of the pair. Golden tears continuously streamed down his cheeks, evaporating long before they could hit the wooden floor, and he couldn't bring himself to look up.

In essence, they all felt the same. They were all weighed down with remorse and sorrow, and neither of them could scarcely believe that their reality was one fit for Guardians of Childhood. They deserved much more - Jack deserved much more, but they had failed. They had failed Jack - they had failed to protect him and keep him safe as they all had promised.

"Come, I'll take him," North said, holding his arms out to Tooth. The fairy sniffed and glanced down at the body, lithe fingers still threading through downy hair, but she finally nodded. She supported Jack's head (although she knew it was pointless) as she handed him over to North, and the burly Cossack brought Jack to his chest. He was far too afraid to look down at the pale child's face – afraid that he might falter and crumble. If anything, North needed to be the rock. He _had_ to be the rock, and he was okay with that.

North stepped out of the sleigh and into the workshop, the others trailing behind in a solemn funeral march. The elves and yetis they passed remained hauntingly silent, their heads bowed and jingling hats brought to their chest in remorse. Despite freezing them and causing a ruckus throughout the workshop, Jack's laughter had been a foundation of joy for them all, and he was more so a source of entertainment than he was a nuisance. A pest sometimes, but never a nuisance. _Never._

Jack Frost was fun. He initiated it, he supported it, he _was _it. Without him – without fun, the halls of the workshop seemed lifeless and dull. They were eerie, and they were silent, and even the bright and vivid colors of the North Pole seemed lackluster and dull.

Looking over his shoulder at his fellow guardians, North sighed and his shoulders fell. "Ve get Jack cleaned up, da? Give boy a proper celebration of life."

Tooth and Sandy looked up, nodding, and even gave the old Cossack a brief hint of a smile, But Bunny's head remained low, not daring to make eye contact with any of them. North frowned at this, but looked away. Now was not the time to try to cheer the Pooka up, or confront him. Aster was in his own little world of sorrow and self-hate, and although helping him was essential, they all needed time to grieve, and most importantly, they all needed to pay their respects to Jack.

And so, they did.

Jack's bloody hoodie was stripped from his body and given to one of the yeti's to wash, while Tooth sat at the head of the infirmary cot, rinsing the sprite's hair out and riding it of any dirt or blood from the battle. North and Bunny silently worked together, stitching up the holes on both sides of his body, and scrubbed away the dried blood that had clustered around the wound.

Sandy, with the help of Phil, took Jack's staff and encased it in a clear, glass container, and finished it off by adding a wintry design to the glass cover, and a little magic that ensured the staff would remain well kept. It would then be placed inside Jack's tile in the globe room, and then kept there not only as a memorial, but as an effort to keep it safe. Really, anything that they could do to preserve the memory of the winter spirit, they were prepared and willing to do. The goal was that hopefully, in time, when the Guardians dropped by to visit Jack's memorial in the globe room, it would bring them happy memories and hope. At least, that was what North and Sandy had been aiming for.

Once Jack had been fully cleaned and re-dressed, the Guardians, along with their helpers – elves, yetis, golems, googies, and mini-fairies, gathered in the globe room to pay Jack his final respects. The ringing of bells echoed off the dome, and the soft, high pitched hums of Tooth's mini-fairies harmonized with the chimes. Tooth had to keep her little ones in check, for despite the tears that threatened to cascade down their little cheeks, they had to keep in tune - Jack's funeral had to be perfect. He had brought them so much joy after all, he deserved nothing short of perfect.

Sanderson created a constant rain of golden snowflakes in memory of their youngest, and each snowflake evaporated before it touched the ground only to be replaced by another that slowly fell from the ceiling. North on the other hand had quickly sculpted an ice sculpture of the boy. It had been done quickly, so there were parts of it that could have been done better, but it was beautiful regardless. It was a gorgeous display of Jack in his best of times – a bright smile spread across his face in permanent laughter, and his figure standing tall and proud.

Bunny's memorial though wouldn't be properly completed until later. His took much more time – painting usually did, but the Pooka couldn't bring himself to start right yet. Jack's death was still fresh in his mind, and his heart ached uncontrollably. So instead of singing, or offering a token of his appreciation for his little Frostbite, Bunny kept his head bowed and his ears remained flat against his skull. If anyone was to look closely, small pools formed at the Pooka's feet where his tears occasionally dropped, and he remained un-charistically stiff and inconsolable.

Despite its beauty, and the warm glow Manny provided from above, Jack's funeral was short and sweet. Words of love were spoken and signed by each of the Guardians before they all returned to North's study simply to be together. As much as they each craved to mourn alone, none of them wanted to _be_ alone quite yet. Sometimes suffering in silence made matters worse, and they couldn't stand _worse_.

"I don't get it…" Aster finally mumbled, breaking the silence. North looked up from his place by the fire only to watch to Pooka suck in a shaky breath. "Why…why didn't Jack fade?"

North regarded him quizzically, and even Tooth looked up only to tilt her head in confusion.

"Every immortal that has…died that I know of, has faded. We've neva' had a body before. Why?"

Tooth made a sound akin to a moan and her eyes closed momentarily. Bunny was right. They still had a body to dispose of. Burial seemed to be the right choice, but where? Cremation just didn't seem right. How could they _burn_ the personification of winter? How could they do that to their Jack?

The Cossack shook his head and Sandy shrugged solemnly.

"I don't know..." North replied, voice heavy and low. "Jack is different, da? He is both Guardian and elemental. Maybe elementals don't fade."

"But it still doesn't make sense, North. What do we do with im'? I've seen elementals die before ya' know. I've just...neva' had to...bury one."

North nodded in agreement, though he could scarcely say he had ever dealt with a similar matter before. He knew that seasonal nymphs passed when their season ended, though unlike Bunny, he had never witnessed a seasonal spirit's death. He assumed that they, like other immortals, simply faded when their time was up, or in Jack's case, killed. He had never had to deal with a body – not that he had ever wanted to.

But Jack had been human at one point, maybe that played a role? Hell, he didn't know. He didn't have the answers. Not this time.

"I don't know, Bunny," North repeated, eyes casting once more to stare at the crackling embers. "There are so many possible explanations, so there is no telling."

"Like what?" Tooth chirped, violet eyes wide. "What possibilites?"

"Like…" North paused, running a hand through his beard. "Jack vas human. Vhen a human dies, they do not fade. Their bodies remain and are buried. They decompose over time." Tooth nodded in agreement, while Bunny and Sandy looking on in curiosity.

"But, Jack is also Guardian and Elemental. He is hybrid. Guardians and immortals akin to us are just that – immortal. Ve are not _supposed_ to die. But, if it happens, I have only known us to fade. Sandy can attest to that." The large Cossack sucked in a deep breath, leaning back into his chair. "But Elementals are different. The seasonal nymphs evaporate into their habitats when their time is up, but I personally have never witnessed an elemental's death. I suppose dat is Mother Nature's expertise."

Tooth's head tilted again and her wings fluttered briefly behind her. She glanced back and forth from North to Bunny, before pointing one dainty finger at the Pooka.

"But you just said you've seen one die before; an elemental. What happened to him or her when she passed?"

Bunny blinked, his nose scrunching up in thought. He scratched the top of his head and cleared his throat, and he popped his knuckles out of habit.

"I can't quite tell ya' Tooth. She died from what looked like a confrontation with another seasonal. I didn't stay around to watch what happened ya' know, but now that I think about it, I did smell Mother Nature in tha' area. She has her own particular scent. Like a mixture of all the seasons put together."

"So do you think Mother Nature took her? The dead elemental?" Tooth's feather's ruffled, and she leaned forward in genuine interest.

Bunny huffed. "There ain't no tellin'. I'd assume so, but…"

"Then we should take Jack to her!"

Tooth's outburst caused Bunny to jump back in alarm, and both North and Sandy looked at her. It hadn't been expected, and Bunny stood up, paws clinched at his sides.

"Are ya' bloomin' mad, Shelia? Why would we take Jack to _her_? Do you have any clue who _she_ is? I'm not lettin' her touch em'."

"But Bunny," Tooth flitted towards him, hovering before the Rabbit's face. "Don't you see? She could give us answers! She could help us! Maybe…maybe she could bring Jack back!"

"Stop it Tooth! Just stop! She…she won't help us."

"But how do you know?! Jack is partially hers if you think about it. She must have felt his death," the fairy insisted, determination set in her eyes. "I've heard stories, Bunny. I know you have too – stories about her. Some are bad yes, but she controls the seasons! If anyone can bring Jack back to life, it is her."

Bunny shook his head, tears forming again in his eyes as he tried to turn away from the fairy. She should know better than to give him – _them_ false hope. He looked at North and Sandy, begging them quietly to make her stop, but North had a look. He had that crazy, wild –eye look he usually got when an idea popped into his head, and Sandy seemed just as intrigued.

"Tooth could be right, Aster. Nature has never helped us before, dat is true, but there might be something that she can do for Jack. You never know." North added, pushing himself out of his chair.

"But what if she won't? Huh? What if she won't even give us tha' time of day?" Bunny snapped, the fur on his backside rising in distress.

"Then ve will be back where we started. Jack will still be dead."

"Stop saying…" Bunny paused, eyes clinching. He knew Jack was dead. He was the reason Jack Frost was dead. But he didn't want anyone _reminding_ him of that sickening fact.

"You know who she is though, right?" Bunny growled. "She is Pitch's daughter. Pitch killed Jack. Who's to say she won't side with em'?"

"Aster, Seraphina is_ neutral_. She always has been. Besides, she despises her father. She hasn't had anything to do with him in centuries," Tooth said, reminding the Pooka of a known and blatant fact. If anyone hated Pitch more than they did, it was her. Mother Nature may have been neutral, but she rarely _ever_ sided with the Boogieman.

"I just don't know North. This is Jack we're talkin' about. Jack! Our Jack. He is…"

"Special? Unique? Everything we could have ever expected him to be and more? Yes, Bunny. _I know._ Ve all know. _No one_ can compare to Jack Frost, and no one ever will." North sighed, placing a large hand on the Pooka's shoulder. He could feel the fury bicep shake from stress beneath his weighty fingers, and North smiled sadly.

"But, my friend, how will we ever know that Seraphina _won't_ help us unless we try? If she doesn't, then well, that is that. Ve will move on. But if she does…"

Bunny's brow creased. His green eyes stared straight into Wonder's large blue ones momentarily before he glanced downwards, his mind racing and puzzling over their options. He could feel their eyes on him, waiting for an answer, and it sickened him to think that they held more hope in them than he currently did. It wasn't right.

Nevertheless, Bunny physically deflated, and he nodded.

"Okay, fine," He huffed, shifting his weight. "We'll take Jack to her. But I still don't like this – not one bit."

Tooth smiled, maybe a little too hopeful for Bunny's current liking, and North squeezed his shoulder. Sandy nodded his approval as well.

"I understand my friend, I do. But, you never know. Something good could come from this. She might help us. Ve cannot turn option away without looking into it."

Bunny simply grunted, and he folded his arms across his chest. He was choosing to ignore the overly hopeful looks on his comrade's faces, simply because he himself didn't have it in him to feel the same. They were acting as if their problem was solved – as if Mother Nature would agree to help them without a second thought. They were acting as if she could bring Jack back, and Bunny, although he'd _love_ to believe that she could, wasn't ready to accept that possibility. Jack's death was far too fresh in his mind, and all he wanted to do was sulk in his own self-loathing until he himself joined the winter spirit in death. He loved Jack too much to waste his emotions on false hopes.

But, if it allowed the others to rest easy, Bunny would put up with it. He'd make the trek for them, and would even refrain from saying "I told you so" when Mother Nature turned them away. _Maybe._

"When are we leavin'?" Bunny asked, voice raw from cooped up emotions.

North moved to grab his jacket, and Tooth buzzed towards the door, all but ready to fetch Jack from the infirmary. They had left him there after the funeral, and were going to wait to move him until they had decided on a method of burial. But, they now seemed to have other plans.

"I say now!" North boomed, following Tooth to the door. "The longer we wait, the less likely she'll help us." The toy maker motioned for Bunny to follow.

"I vill go get sleigh ready. Sandy, you come with me. Bunny, Tooth, please go get Jack. Ve will meet at sleigh in 10 minutes!" He belted, his voice echoing down the halls as he proceeded to bark orders at the yetis and elves who followed. "Ve have places to go, and people to see! Hurry hurry! No time to waste!"

And there wasn't. If…_IF_ Nature helped them, the sooner they got there, the better. Bunny just hoped that damn feelin' in North's belly was right this time. He didn't think he could stand it otherwise.

* * *

**And...part 2 of Jack's sacrifice is done! Sorry for the wait kiddos!**

**This is obviously moreso a transitional chapter then anything. I do predict that the next chapter will be significantly longer, and will take extra time, but I hope that the wait is worth it. Super long chapters really drag me down, but I think it is needed for this particular story, and I don't think another cliffhanger is needed in the next chapter, so don't fret there! **

**If there are typos and mistakes, I'm sorry. I didn't really proof this one due to my schedule, but at least I have it up, right? That is what matters. **

**Thanks to all for your support, comments, and messages! I really appreciate them! Let me once more say that even if I do not respond to your review, I do read them all, and they all brighten my day! It makes me want to produce the next chapter for you a little faster - it is a booster, you know. ;) So...keep em' coming!**

**Enjoy! **


End file.
